The Hummel Quest: A demon's journey
by ScarfaceOne
Summary: Scarface's founds himself in autophagy's "Hummelverse", a story of drama, love, family, loss and death in the unforgiving BigWorld, crosses over with the Ruskie Trio and Chosen, read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I finally decided to join the Hummel Quest universe**

**If you don't understand some things like Scarface/Nightmare, i really sugest to read The Hellhound chapter 8 and 10**

* * *

**The beginning **

Scarface, a Leopard 1, found himself in the middle of a town raid by a small tier 5 clan, made of PzIV's, the town was Ensk, he glanced to his right side, down that street one of the PzIV's had spotted him, the PzIV stood in awe, a tier 10 was in front of him, he took aim and fired his poor short barreled 75mm gun, which Scarface easily dodged and fired back, the 105mm shell killed the PzIV instantly.

"One down" he murmured, he spotted another PzIV coming to aid his dead friend, but before he could approach to the corpse a 105mm shell pierced his frontal turret armor, killing him.

"Two down" again, he murmured, he then spotted another two PzIV's "you guys never learn" he murmured, he proceeded to fire his gun, one of the PzIV was struck in the turret ring, piercing it and detonating the ammo rack inside him, sending his turret into the sky, the other PzIV froze in fear.

"Please, don't kill me" were his last word before getting shot by Scarface, he was merciless with anyone who fought against him, then he spotted a Tiger II belonging to the raiders, _oh shit, _he thought as he dodged the 105 shell shot at him, he fired back at the Tiger II lower plate, setting him on fire, he heard him scream in agony before exploding.

The last PzIV remaining of his clan stood in awe, frozen because of the fear that invaded him, his clan leader, a seemingly invincible Tiger II heavy tank was assassinated along with the rest of his friends, he came back to reality and reversed, he wasn't going to be killed, "I gotta get out of here" he murmured, he tried to leave Ensk, but he suddenly felt pain invade him, he turned his turret to see his tracks were gone, he glanced to his rear only to see a leopard 1 aiming at him.

_This is my end, this is it_ he thought, milliseconds later, he exploded.

"Kill confirmed, six enemy tanks" he murmured.

"Uhh…sir" Scarface heard a childish voice behind him, he turned his turret to see a group of three MS-1's, "thanks for saving our lives" one of the MS-1's spoke, "we wouldn't have lasted a second against those raiders" another MS-1 spoke, "yeah yeah whatever" Scarface said, with that he darted to leave Ensk.

"Niva, who was that tank we just saw?" one of the MS-1's asked, "I don't know Vlad", Niva replied, female voice, "I think I've heard of him" said Milosh, the third MS-1, "it's all legends, but still" he added, looking at the curiosity of his friends, "a black Leopard 1 wandered the BigWorld many years ago, known as The Hellhound, a merciless demon straight out of hell", he added, "it's all legends and fairy tales" he said.

Scarface, wandered aimlessly, he was used to it because it was all he had to do anyways, he occasionally would run into not so friendly clans who thought it was a good idea to dogfight with The Hellhound, night was falling and he had to find some safe place to sleep the night.

Scarface found a place to sleep under a tall and big tree, away from roads and any dangers, he settled down and fell asleep.

On the next morning he woke up, he slept well that night, he grabbed a map from one of his sides an tried to make a plan for his next move.

_umm, Himmelsdorf is still under those guys tracks, they haven't been defeated for a long time, so I won't go there, Highway is also defended, I might pay a visit to them, or I could go to Lakeville, maybe there will be fuel there, _He was deep in his thoughts, he finally made the choice of Lakeville.

Scarface had traveled some distance already when his instincts kicked in, he glanced to his sides, someone was watching him, he finally caught a tiny barrel coming out of a bush, he smirked and stood there aiming at the bush

"I know you're there" he said, suddenly he was surrounded by an entire clan, about 20 KV-1's appeared out of nowhere, his eyes widened at the sight of so many tanks

"Hold it right there!" one of the KV-1's ordered, Scarface glanced to all sides, he was trapped, "listen, I don't want to kill you all so let me go before I murder every one of your clan mates", suddenly a burst of laugh from the entire clan was heard.

"we have you surrounded, you cannot fight back" one of the KV-1's said still laughing.

"You asked for it" Scarface said, evilly grinning, "_Sollicitus Sum Vestram" _he said, suddenly his hull and turret turned black, his eyes turned blood red, a black and red aura surrounded him, and his voice changed to a demonic tone, he let out a loud growl.

"holy Stalin Christ" one of the KV-1's said in horror, "KILL HIM!" he ordered, but before everyone can acknowledge the order he was already a burning chunk of metal, Nightmare was awaken, it took only 30 seconds to him to entirely decimate the clan, too easy when everyone freezes in fear when they encounter evil.

_I should remain in this form to make any troublemaker run for their lives_, he thought while laughing evilly, he continued his journey to Lakeville.

When Nightmare arrived at the outskirts of Lakeville he found that the town was occupied by low tier tanks, _oh they will run in fear, _he thought

Amara, a Matilda II, stood besides the Lakeville's church in the town center, with her there was her best friend Lara, a Convenanter, and in front of her was Luke, her commander, a Valentine tank, they were chatting about their lives and who knows what.

Nightmare slowly went into the town, he was determined not to use deadly force, but rather, psychological warfare, his appearance was enough to freak out any tier ten.

"Have you guys heard the legend of the Hellhound?" Lara asked, "yeah I have, bunch of fairy tales" Luke replied, "don't be an ass Luke" Lara said, "How is the legend Lara?" Amara asked, Luke just shut up with a smirk on his frontal turret, "The legend tells there was once a black Leopard 1 that wandered BigWorld, he was a merciless de…" before she could end her sentence a fourth deep scary voice came in "demon straight out of hell?" the voice asked, the trio glanced at each other with fear in their turrets.

"a demon, like me?" the black leopard appeared, the trio could only look in fear, Luke smirk vanished into widened eyes when he saw those evil red eyes, the eyes of death.

"Don't worry, I just came to ask politely for some fuel" Nightmare spoke, a few seconds had passed and he hadn't got an answer, "ehh, ma'am?" he asked, "uh…eh…sorry…Lara, give him a few fuel cans" Amara ordered Lara, she made the smartest choice, because they were in front of The Hellhound, who wouldn't hesitate to slaughter them.

"Thanks ma'am" Nightmare said with a smile, "oh, sorry if I scared you" he added, closing his optics and returning to his normal self, Scarface, "now, I won't ask you for gold nor research, I assume you have worked hard to get it" Scarface said to the trio, they just nodded, relief invaded them.

"Are you really The Hellhound?" Luke asked, he still wasn't sure of what he had witnessed, Scarface replied "Yes and no, have a good day sir", he proceeded to leave Lakeville.

Amara, Lara and Luke stood in shock, exchanging glances, "what just happened?" Lara asked, "I guess it wasn't fairy tales at all, Luke" Amara said, Luke didn't say a single word, he was confused by the answer he got, _yes and no? _was the main thought going through his mind.

On the other side of the lake, in a ridge hugging the mountain side, two T-62A's were watching, "Espada 1 to Espada 2, confirmed visual on The Hellhound" one of the tier ten T-62A's spoke through his radio to his mate, "Roger that Espada 1, resuming surveillance" a female voice radioed back to Espada 1, "Hans, you're alive" Espada 1 murmured, "Saralla will be glad to hear from you" he added.


	2. Speed Freak

**Aaaand another chaqpter is up, please review.**

**Oh and don't forget to tell me if there are grammar mistakes, english is not my native language so i could have made mistakes without noticing it**

* * *

**Speed Junkie**

Rureoux, an ELC AMX scout tank and speed junkie was at the Highway train station, where drag racing competitions were held, he had already managed to defeat quite a lot of other tanks and made a small fortune doing so, this day he didn't want to race so he went to the small open-sky bar, he ordered an orange flavored fuel can and paid for it 1500 credits, almost nothing compared to what he had.

"Hey Ru, why aren't you racing today?" the bartender, a male M4 Sherman asked.

"I don't want to, winning isn't as fun as before" Rureoux explained.

"How's that so" the bartender asked.

"There is absolutely no challenge, only a bunch of annoying tomatoes who think they're the kings" Rureoux replied.

Scarface found himself on the way to Highway, he crossed the small bridge that led to the train station, last time he went to that place it was a warzone, now it seems to be that it is a neutral gathering point for travelers and the local speed freaks, Scarface sighed and proceeded to roll to the bar.

"Good morning sir, do you want to order something?" the bartender asked Scarface, who was sitting a few slots from Rureoux.

"Do you have Apple-fuel?" Scarface asked to the bartender.

"Yes sir, anything more" the bartender asked again.

"No thanks" Scarface politely replied, the bartender went to the kitchen and a few minutes later came with the Apple-fuel that Scarface ordered.

"May I ask you something sir?" the bartender asked.

Scarface rose an opticbrow, "sure, go ahead.

"What's doing a tier ten in this small town?" the bartender asked

Scarface stood silent a few seconds, "just passing by" he replied trying to mask his reasons, the bartender luckily believed the lie, when the bartender left to take the other tanks orders, Scarface scanned his surroundings, he looked at the ELC AMX who was sitting a few slots drinking his fuel can with a bored expression.

Rureoux noticed the Leopard 1 staring at him, "what? You want to challenge me?" Rureoux asked with an arrogant tone, Scarface shot a glare that would make a Maus cry.

"if you say so" said Scarface with a smirk, _poor idiot doesn't know with who he's messing with, _Scarface thought

"All right, the start line is at the train station, and the finnish line is at the D9 quadrant" Rureoux explained the rules, Scarface nodded.

"Ready to get your rear handed to you kid?" Scarface asked with an evil smile.

"Don't you think is the other way around, huh old man" Rureoux replied.

"Oh you don't know who you are messing with" Scarface said, setting in the start line.

"Another tomato, am I right?" he asked.

Scarface grinned and said "_Sollicitus Sum Vestram"_, he transformed into Nightmare, his now blood red eyes stared at Rureoux and with an evil soft laugh he added "now, are you ready to lose?".

Rureoux saw his transformation, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "what I just got into" he muttered.

"Alright, I'll begin the countdown" a T71 said, "three, two, one, GO!" he said.

Before Rureoux could even move, Nightmare had already darted, Rureoux could only stand in awe, he soon reached his top speed of 65kmh, but he was losing distance to the black leopard, soon the Leopard arrived at D9, Rureoux was at G9 when Nightmare won the race.

"You were saying?" Nightmare rhetorically said.

"What are you?" Rureoux asked, he hadn't been defeated before, _so this is how losing feels, _he thought.

"I am The Hellhound" Nightmare's word echoed through Rureoux's mind, he was defeated by not an ordinary tank, but a demon, he wouldn't believe in the legends and fairy tales about the one who was standing a mere few meters in front of him.

"Let's return to the station, so I can give you your reward, name your price" Rureoux said.

"What makes you think I want your credits?" Nightmare asked, "I just wanted to knock some sense into you" Nightmare added.

"What do you mean?" Rureoux asked.

"you just can't go challenging everyone you meet just like that" Nightmare replied, Rureoux expression changed to a more sad expression.

When they returned, every single tank in the bar looked at them, more specifically, at Nightmare, "Rureoux lost" Nightmare said in a high tone, his deep demonic voice managed to make some tanks dive for cover.

"Oh, sorry, my appearance and voice scared you all?" Nightmare asked, he closed his optics and transformed back into Scarface, "better?" he asked.

"Well if it is the legendary Hellhound" Scarface heard a familiar voice, "how arrogant of you", he heard another voice, a female one, _Espadas_, he thought, he turned his turret to face the two T-62A's.

"Espadas" he muttered.

"what's happening?" Rureoux asked nervously.

"That's none of your business kid" the female T-62A said.

"HEY! I'M NOT A KID!" Rureoux protested, but went silent when the female Espada trained her gun on him.

"Scarface, we came here not to fight you, but to give you a message, Saralla got injured while defending her hideout from a clan attack, she wants to see you but she can't move for now, can you come with us?" Espada 1 explained the situation, Scarface just nodded and followed them.

"what just happened?" asked Rureoux after Scarface and the Espada squadron left.

The bartender came to Rureoux, "Ru, those were the 13th Tactical Impact Squadron, the Espadas, Spanish for swords, they are from the south" the bartender explained to Rureoux

"hmmh the Espadas" Rureoux muttered, "I'm gonna follow them" Rureoux said.

Espada 1 and 2, along with Scarface were leaving Highway, "Espada 1 to Espada 2, bogies ahead, hold fire" Espada 1 ordered, Scarface stopped and took a look at what was ahead of them, _more KV-1's, _he thought, he trained his gun and opened fire, the APCR shell went through the air at max speed and struck on of the KV-1's in the gun mantlet, piercing it and killing the KV-1, the others KV-1's panicked and started to disperse, Scarface again fired another APCR shell which connected to the side of another KV-1, not killing him instantly, but leaving him to die of massive fuel bleeding, Scarface chuckled and fired another round, this time one of the KV-1's got hit in the rear armor, setting him on fire.

"what the hell? Scarface?" Espada 2 came in.

"to hell with it, Espadas engaging" Espada 1 said, he fired his 100mm, the APCR shell flew out of his barrel, making a hole into a KV-1 lower frontal glacis, the KV-1 managed to locate his attacker, he indicated it to his clan mates, soon enough all of the remaining KV-1's returned fire, all bounced off, suddenly three KV-1's were on flames, Scarface fired one last time to kill the remaining KV-1.

"Holy cow" Scarface heard a familiar French voice, Rureoux was standing behind him.

"what are you doing kid?" asked Scarface.

"Can I tag along?" the French speed freak asked.

Scarface exchanged looks with the Espadas and returned to look at Rureoux, "fine, you can come, but don't get into trouble or I'll make your life miserable" Scarface replied to the request.

"now, Rureoux, stay out of the Espada 2 way" Scarface commented, "she tends to make you wish you were deaf" he added with a small chuckle.

Espada 2 noticed this, she shot a YOU-ARE-SO-SCREWED glare at Scarface, who just stood with a WHAT? Expression.

"Ok come on, let's get moving, Nella please don't listen to him" Espada 1 ordered, possibly breaking a to be verbal fight, they just remained silent as they rolled out of Highway


	3. Scarface's lover

**So, here is another chapter of this story**

**Notice that i'm trying to adapt it to the events of the other Hummelverse stories**

**And lastly i have to re-introduce the characters of The Hellhound for those who haven't read it**

**Oh, one more thing, remember to correct my grammar, PM me if you spot errors**

* * *

**Scarface's lover**

Gryphus was sitting in a bush in the mountain pass, enjoying the beautiful view, it relaxed him, he was an E-50M, he rolled out of the bush and took a deep breath, fresh air, something he liked to smell, opposing to death and burning fuel, he noticed some low tier tanks crossing the bridge, his curiosity kicked in and started to roll towards the end of the bridge.

Amara was chatting with Lara, who was besides her, they were talking about girly stuff that Luke couldn't understand, poor Luke had to deal every single day with the most annoying females he ever knew, yet they were his friends, Luke noticed a BIG grey figure ahead.

"halt, someone is up ahead" Luke warned, the girls stopped in their tracks, they saw a tier ten medium tank, he had an Argentinean flag on his frontal upper glacis and a captain insignia, this medium tank was a war veteran.

Gryphus identified the low tier tanks, a Matilda, a Valentine and a Convenanter, he bowed his gun and hull down.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen" Gryphus politely greeted the trio.

"Same to you, Captain" Luke returned the greeting

"So what brings you three to these peaceful parts of the mountains?" Gryphus asked.

"I know it would sound stupid, but we are going after The Hellhound" Amara answered the question before Luke could.

"Oh, him" Gryphus said, he was very aware that The Hellhound was real, and in fact he knew him personally.

"Do you know him?" asked Amara.

"Yes, I know him personally, I served with him in the war many decades ago, and I guess you don't know who am I?" Gryphus replied.

Luke and Amara exchanged glances, "excuse me sir" Lara said.

Gryphus traversed his turret to his right side, revealing an emblem, the Andean Condor with the Crux constellation.

"The Southern Cross?" Luke asked.

"My name is Gryphus, and yes, I am La Cruz del Sur" He replied.

"Now, I shouldn't bother you anymore, you can continue your quest, but beware of other clans, especially the Russian ones, they tend to be highly unfriendly" Gryphus said and proceeded to cross the bridge, smiling at the females.

Once the trio got out of the bridge, they proceeded to follow the road ahead of them, the next town was at 5 miles ahead, and then they should be able to get onto neutral territory, full of friendly vehicles.

Gryphus sighed and went to wander the mountain pass, he went to a small waterfall, the relaxing sound of the water flowing invaded him, he closed his optics trying to relax, but suddenly he heard a childish voice asking for help, _what now?_ He thought, he went to climb a small slope and spotted in the distance a Pz IC being bullied by two IS-2 heavy tanks.

"I swear I don't have any gold" the poor Pz IC said in terror.

"I don't believe you" one of the IS-2 said and proceeded to slap with his enormous barrel the Pz IC face.

"please, just let me go" the Pz IC was already crying, but before the IS-2 could even think of slapping him again a shell struck him in the right side turret armor, killing him instantly, the other IS-2 traversed his turret to where the shot came from, he spotted an E-50M, which fired again, killing the IS-2 from ammo rack detonation.

"Disgusting pieces of shit" Gryphus cursed at the dead tanks, the Pz IC stood in shock at what just happened, he stared with admiration at his savior, he looked at the emblem his savior had, The Southern Cross had saved him.

"Thanks you very much" said the small light tank.

"No problem, you look like you were having a bad time with those degenerates" Gryphus replied.

"umm, are you" before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Gryphus.

"The Southern Cross? Yes that's me"

"Hey, are you okay? You seem like you're about to pass out" Gryphus asked.

"I'm fine, just a little bit shaken" the Pz IC replied.

Gryphus pulled an apple flavored fuel can out of his compartment area in his rear turret and gave it to the Pz IC, "Here, have some fuel" he offered.

"Oh…thanks" the Pz IC said, he drank the fuel can almost in just one sip, he was starving, having almost no credits and no gold wasn't good, he couldn't even afford a small sized can of pure fuel.

"no problem, I also noticed you lack credits, here have some credits and some gold" he also offered, which the Pz IC accepted.

"Whoah, that much?" the Pz IC almost jumped at the amount of money he was given.

"it's not much" Gryphus said

"Not much? You just gave me half a million credits and 2000 gold" the Pz IC said in a high tone.

"Really, it isn't much, at least by my standards" Gryphus replied.

"That's about the price pool for a medium clan war!" The small light tank added.

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Jinx" the light tank said

"Alright Jinx, what are you doing wandering this place alone, where is your team?" asked Gryphus.

After a long sigh, Jinx started to talk, "My team was led by a Black Prince, once we were exploring the Mines when we got ambushed by another team, I panicked and escaped, I think I am the only survivor of my team".

"Doesn't seem to be a happy story, it goes against my moral to leave a kid wandering alone this world, so do you want to stay with me?" Gryphus asked.

"Really, can i?" Jinx asked

"Yes you can" Gryphus replied

Jinx world seemed to find the light in the dark, he not only had found a tier ten willing to accept him, but that tier ten was The Southern Cross.

Espada 1 and 2 were escorting Scarface to the hideout of his wife, Espada 1, Ulysses was his name, asked Scarface "Hey Hellhound, do you plan to get into the next clan war?", Scarface turned his turret to look at him.

"Maybe, if I do every single tank would notice something is not right with me, and with the media there, I'll be famous like a rock star" he replied.

"Now I would pay to see how you react in front of the thousand eyed monster known as the media" Ulysses said.

"it wouldn't be pretty" he said.

"Still I would like to watch" Ulysses added.

"Ulysses, knock it off" Espada 2, a woman by the name of Antonella said.

"Okay fine, jeez" said Ulysses

"Nella, why are you so annoying?" Scarface asked

Antonella's eyes narrowed onto Scarface, she was pissed.

"uh oh, Nella is angry" Ulysses said, obviously teasing her

Rureoux let a small chuckle out, Antonella noticed it, and she shot a death glare to the small French light tank.

"Why is that tiny annoying French tick with us?" Nella asked

"HEY, I'M NOT A…" before he could finish he was slapped in the face by Nella.

"OUCH, THAT HURTS!" he protested but got slapped again, Scarface was amused and Ulysses was about to burst into laughter, but kept himself from doing it, or he would become Nella's next victim.

"Nella stop being a bully and leave the poor kid alone" Scarface said.

With a pissed of expression Antonella agreed, Rureoux was slapped twice by this girl, he felt embarrassed and started to blush a little.

"Hey, Hellhound, did you hear that Himmelsdorf's clan was decimated?" Ulysses asked.

"How?, those guys couldn't be defeated" Scarface replied.

"If the rumors are true, a G.W. Panther staged an uprising against her own team mates, ended up in a slaughter and her execution" Ulysses replied.

"I would have liked to make that arty meet Nightmare before her execution" Scarface remarked.

"Team killers are scum, and those who stage an uprising, deserve the worst" Scarface added.

"Would you like to pay them a visit some day Hellhound?" Ulysses asked

"Maybe, maybe not" was Scarface's answer.

"Hellhound, what do you mean?" asked Antonella.

"Maybe I would show up and slaughter everyone, IF they haven't been overrun already, maybe I won't even bother in showing up" Scarface replied.

"The smartest choice would have been to abandon the city for good" Rureoux joined the conversation.

"Yeah, but then, what about the supplies?" Antonella asked.

"Beats me, maybe that was the cause of the uprising" Rureoux replied.

"Could be" Ulysses replied.

"Maybe we should do a scout run on the city, maybe we can salvage something" Rureoux said.

"Bits of fuel and parts?" Scarface asked.

"Yeah" Rureoux replied.

"We arrived at the hideout people" Ulysses said.

"Finally" Rureoux smirked.

When the group arrived at the hideout they could see where many shells had made impact, inside the hideout Saralla, an ISU-152 was sleeping, being repaired by a small combat car, and guarded by an unlikely couple, a female T-34-85 and a male T29, their names were Star, and Amshell, they were married.

"Report Amshell" Scarface ordered.

"Right, about two days ago this safehouse was attacked by a mixed clan, we managed to repel them but Saralla took a hit from a 17pdr courtesy of an AT-8, we saved her from the 24 hour danger zone but she won't be able to go into combat for a while, until she fully recovers, that little combat car over there showed up yesterday and offered his help in exchange of shelter" Amshell explained the situation to Scarface.

It was then when Saralla opened her optics, revealing beautiful purple eyes, a very very rare characteristic in a Russian model.

"Hans?, Hans you're here?" she asked.

"I'm here sweetheart, I'm here" Scarface tried to comfort her.

"Where were you, I thought you were dead" Saralla asked.

"I…I don't know, I also thought you were dead, since that day" he replied

"But now I'm here, for you" he added.

"I love you Hans, please don't leave me again" Saralla said.

"I love you too Sara, and I won't leave you, not again" he replied.

Scarface dropped a tear, _so the man has feelings, _Rureoux thought, he glanced at the Espadas, who were nuzzling each other, _they are too?, and I am the sorry asshole who doesn't have a girl, _He thought.

"Don't worry Rureoux, someone will come to your life…eventually" said Antonella, Rureoux just smirked and went outside, he wanted to be alone.


	4. Nightmare's Nightmare

**Another chapter is up**

**Enjoy it, please reviw and follow**

**Again, if you spot grammar mistakes PM me**

* * *

**Nightmare's Nightmare**

Amara, Luke and Lara reached a small town filled with friendly vehicles, Highway was its name, because of the long highway the town had, the trio went to a small open bar, they scanned the area to find an empty table for them to sit, they found one relatively close to the railway, drag racing was hosted there, Luke saw how a T71 defeated a T-50-2.

"Can I take your orders?" asked the bartender.

"Oh sure, three Apple-fuel cans please" Lara replied.

"Anything else?" the bartender asked

"no, thanks" Luke answered

Luke scanned his surroundings, he spotted a Conqueror sitting alone in a table, he was in possession of the remote of the TV, and he was changing to the news channel.

_Now, with the BigWorld news, yesterday the clan holding Himmelsodrf was defeated, but not by another clan, but their own clan mates, apparently the G.W. Panther staged a revolution, which eventually failed, now in other news looks like legends and fairy tales had come to be true as The Hellhound was spotted in Highway, multiple witnesses include regular customers in the open air bar. _The Conqueror turned off the TV, and asked for the bartender to give him a fuel can.

_Who the hell is this guy? _Luke thought.

"Hey why did you turn it off?" asked Amara, pissed.

The Conqueror didn't reply, he stood there silent like a grave, Amara started to grow angry.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU!" she screamed at him, bad move.

The Conqueror noticed this and stood up from where he was, his big size dwarfed almost every tank in the bar, he approached the trio but was stopped by two T71's from the local drag racing club.

The bartender approached the trio and said "Don't mess with him, that guy may be quiet but he is a beast when something bothers him".

"Who is he?" Luke asked.

"He's a mercenary, only known as Cipher, not his real name" the bartender replied

"Cipher, zero, no one" Luke muttered

The Conqueror left the bar, but not without leaving some credits in the table.

"So tell me something, was The Hellhound here?" Luke asked.

"Yes he was, this morning a normal Leopard 1 came, I think his name was Scarface, Rureoux, our local racer challenged him to a race just because the leopard stared at him, poor kid got humiliated by…uh…that….thing" the bartender replied.

"What happened then?" Luke asked.

"A Spanish 2 tank squadron showed up and took The Hellhound with them, they seemed to know each other" the bartender replied.

"And Rureoux?" Amara asked

"He went with them, just out of curiosity" he replied.

The trio finished their drinks and paid for them, Luke came towards the bartender and asked "is there any place where we can spend the night?".

"Oh yes, definetly, there's a small motel on the farm at the north, is not so big but it is cozy" the bartender replied.

It was decided, the trio would spend the night there, but for now they would just watch the motel's TV.

Gryphus wandered with Jinx, sharing with him his battle experiences, they would eventually build a strong friendship, it was almost night and they would soon need a shelter, Highway was only a few miles ahead, so they decided to go there and ask for a room in the local motel.

"Hello there Gryphus" the bartender greeted Gryphus.

"How's it going Mark?" he replied, the bartender's name was Mark.

"Well, today has been an interesting day, The Hellhound was here and defeated Rureoux, Cipher was here and almost went into beast mode at three brits" Mark replied.

"Hey, is there enough room in the motel for two tanks, me and Jinx here?" he asked, pointing his barrel at the small light tank.

"Sure, there's enough room to accommodate four tanks your size, and you'll have neighbors today" Mark answered the question.

Gryphus just smiled and gave 30.000 credits to Mark.

"Small world isn't it?" Gryphus asked when he spotted the British trio he met earlier that same day.

"Yeah, who's the light with you?" Luke replied, but then asked when he spotted the shy Pz IC.

"His name is Jinx, I rescued him from some bullies, poor kid went through some bad stuff" he replied.

Luke just smirked.

Gryphus and Jinx went to their respective rooms.

The next morning Scarface woke up, Saralla was already up, her wounds were almost completely healed, her healing capabilities were far better than those of a normal tank, a trait that only a very few tanks possessed, he smiled at her and said "Good morning my queen".

"Good morning my knight in shinny armor" she replied.

"You know, I don't think of myself as a knight in shinny armor" Scarface commented.

"I don't care, you will always be my knight" Saralla replied.

"And you will always be my queen" he replied.

"Even when you turn into Nightmare I will still love you" Saralla added.

"Oh come on people you're not alone here, get a room" Ulysses protested.

"Where's Rureoux?" Scarface asked.

"I don't know, he was outside yesterday" Amshell replied.

Scarface eyes widened when he heard this, outside was no place for a young light tank like him, outside was too dangerous, Scarface went outside, scanning his surroundings looking for the small blue tank.

"Can't see him " Scarface said.

"what is that?" Antonella said, looking at a glint far ahead, suddenly that glint becomes blue, it was Rureoux.

"HE'S THERE!" she pointed her barrel towards Rureoux.

"He seems freaked out" Ulysses commented.

"With good reasons" Scarface said, as he trained his gun.

"Targets ahead, AT series of tanks" Ulysses said, now in battle mode.

"Espada 1 to Espada 2, engage at will, cover our blue friend" he ordered to his partner.

"Sara stay back, you're not entirely healed" Scarface said, "_Sollicitus Sum Vestram" _he muttered, transforming into Nightmare.

The group fired their guns, APCR shells flew out of their barrels, the shells passed Rureoux and managed to put an AT-15 out of the battle.

"One down" Espada 1 said, he fired again, his shot flew out of his barrel, flying at max speed, and then striking an AT-2 in the cupola, killing him, Espada 2 on the other track, set her sights onto a bigger target, a Tortoise A39, she fired her gun, but the gun mantlet of the Tortoise ate the shot doing no damage at all. Nightmare raced ahead, knowing the AT series so well he knew how terrible their traverse speed was, the went for the Tortoise, he discharged a volley of three shots into the Tortoise's tracks, knocking them out, the Tortoise was in trouble, Nightmare flanked the tortoise, he took aim and unleashed a barrage of 5 shots, killing the massive beast.

Rureoux passed the group and went directly into the hideout, he saw Saralla with Amshell and Star, they looked ready to fight if something went wrong with the Espadas and The Hellhound.

The seemingly endless wave of assault tanks was starting to come closer and closer to the hideout, Amshell and Star came out of the safehouse to aid in it's defense.

Espada 2 was beginning to run out of ammo, that's when she was struck by a 17pdr, she felt some pain but ignored it and returned fire, seconds later an AT-8 was on fire, Nightmare was enjoying the killfest, Espada 1 was focused on killing the big ones, that's when they noticed that BIG gun.

"DEATH STAR!" Espada 1 screamed.

Nightmare's red eyes narrowed on the death star, he raced to meet it, he unleashed a barrage of 5 shots, neutralizing his tracks, then he proceeded to get on his right side, he placed his gun barrel at point blank range, in an execution style, the death star eyes widened and he started to sweat, he looked into Nightmare's eyes, those red eyes of death, the death star closed his optics and hoped for it to finish quickly, his last wish was conceived, Nightmare executed him with a point blank shot.

When the assault tanks saw the execution of their top tier tank, they began to retreat, death plagued their lines, they won't attack any time soon.

"Nella?, NELLA!, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Ulysses started to freak out when he saw a deep injury in her girl upper frontal glacis, Nightmare saw this and got closer to her, Nella looked into Nightmare's eyes, the eyes of evil, she closed her optics and tried to forget the picture of those eyes.

"Please, don't look at my eyes Nightmare" she said.

Nightmare was taken by surprise when he heard that, he knew his appearance and voice would freak out tier tens, but he didn't knew that his eyes would inflict fear in those who he cared about.

"I'm sorry" He said, turning his turret away from her.

"Nella please look at me, you're going to be ok" Ulysses tried to calm her down, suddenly pain invaded her, the wound was deep, almost life threatening.

The small combat car came from the hideout and started to repair her hull, she got sedated so the pain won't bother her and got pulled inside by Nightmare.

Nightmare got freaked out when he found out that he couldn't return to be Scarface, what was happening to him?, he tried multiple times to return to his normal self but he couldn't, he started to sweat cold.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Saralla asked Nightmare.

"I…i…cannot change back" Nightmare replied, with fear in his demonic voice.

Saralla's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I think it is because of the many occasions I used this form" Nightmare said.

"What?" Saralla started to worry about him.

"I think I won't be able to change back" Nightmare said.

She looked into Nightmare's eyes, but she didn't see evil, she saw fear.

"No, don't look at them" Nightmare said, closing his optics and turning his turret away from her.

"It's ok, I don't care if you stay that way, you will always be Hans for me" Saralla said, she went to nuzzle Nightmare.

"I will still love you regardless of the situation or appearances" she added, Nightmare felt relaxed when he heard those words.


	5. Reunion at the bar

**Another chapter is up**

**Please Review and follow**

**again if you spot grammar bla bla bla you know what to do**

* * *

**Reunion at the bar**

Luke woke up, he had a weird dream he couldn't remember entirely, so he didn't pay attention to it, he found that Amara and Lara were already up, he went to them.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Lara said jokingly.

"Good morning Lara" he replied.

Luke turned on the TV, switching to the news channel.

_BigWorld news, reporting from any corner of the world, _the host said, Luke just smirked.

_Engagements between clans have grown considerably, yesterday a British assault gun clan attacked a small house defended by a small group of tanks, the assault failed and the clan suffered heavy casualties, including a Death star and a Tortoise, the defenders were apparently a Spanish military squadron, called the Espadas, swords in Spanish._

Luke didn't pay much attention to the TV until he heard the mention of the Espadas.

_In other news the last Clan War ended with some scary results, only a few clans survived the experience, the next Clan War will take place in a few months, this is the most deadly sport ever conceived._

Amara came into Luke's room, she gave him an orange flavored fuel can and left the room without even saying hello, was she mad at him? He couldn't know.

Saralla woke up to see Nightmare guarding the front, she glanced to her left and saw the rest still sleeping, Antonella wound was better, and hers had already healed entirely, 17pdr's sure hits hard, she came closer to Nightmare and said "Good morning sweetie"

Nightmare turned his turret to face her and replied "Good morning my queen".

Saralla chuckled, Nightmare noticed her wounds had already healed, he was surprised they healed so fast, rivaling his healing capabilities.

"Sara, I'm afraid" Nightmare said.

"Of what?" she asked.

"I'm afraid of staying permanently in this form" he replied with sadness in his voice.

"Whatever it takes we will find a way to bring you back to normal, Hans" she said.

The Espada couple was already waking up, they grabbed their breakfast, pear flavored fuel cans, when they finished them they woke up Rureoux, and gave him an orange flavored fuel can, his favorite, Star and Amshell were gone along with the combat car.

"Where's Star and Amshell?" asked Saralla

"They left early, they were going to visit a friend" replied Nightmare.

Rureoux came to Nightmare's side and said "I'll return to Highway, that's my home, thanks for the hospitality" he smiled at Saralla, when he was about to leave he was stopped by Nightmare.

"You can't wander alone, I'm going with you" Nightmare, said, Rureoux nodded.

"Tell me err…Scarface?" Rureoux said, confused.

"Nightmare is the name of this form" the leopard corrected Rureoux.

"Don't take this wrong but look creepy in that form, why haven't you changed back" the small French tank asked.

Nightmare eyes narrowed and said "I can't".

"What? Why?" the French light tank asked.

"I'm not entirely sure why, but I think it is because of the high amount of times I've used this form" Nightmare replied.

Rureoux didn't say anything.

"Do you know why I am known as The Hellhound?" Nightmare asked.

"No?" Rureoux said, curious about how Nightmare got his nickname.

"I serve as a host for a spirit, that spirit's name is Nightmare, this form is the result of the union of him and me, I control him now" Nightmare explained.

"Why do you use his name then?" the French asked.

"So he doesn't become annoying" Nightmare replied.

"He likes to be addressed as him instead of me, Scarface." Nightmare replied.

They continued their way to Highway, Rureoux wanted to get there quickly because rain clouds started to form in the sky, he knew how cold was the rain and he didn't want to experience the sensation again, as for Nightmare he didn't care if he got wet.

Half an hour had passed and they were arriving at Highway, Rureoux went straight into the bar where he was welcomed by the bartender and the racing club, Nightmare rolled into the bar and everyone went silent.

"Don't worry people, he's with me, he's friendly" Rureoux spoke loud and everyone got calmed, some lower tiers were constantly staring at Nightmare, when he noticed them he turned his turret to them and smiled, trying to look friendly despite his appearance.

"So Ru, are you going to race?" asked the bartender.

"Nope" he replied.

The bartender turned his turret to Nightmare and asked "and you sir?" the bartender asked Nightmare.

"No, I'm not into racing, doesn't gets my attention" The Hellhound replied.

"You know, you became quite popular when you defeated Ru, he was pretty much our local champion here" he replied.

"My name is Mark by the way" the bartender said.

"Nice to meet you Mark" Nightmare politely replied.

"And my name is Nightmare" the Hellhound said.

"Pleased to meet the legendary Hellhound" Mark replied, Nightmare just smiled at him.

Gryphus walked into the bar, he asked Mark for a table, Mark indicated an empty table for two tanks, right besides Nightmare.

"Look who's here, The Hellhound in person" Gryphus said when he went to his table.

"You're not exactly a common sight Southern Cross" Nightmare replied.

"Who's the little guy?" asked Nightmare, referring to the Pz IC that was besides Gryphus.

"His name is Jinx, I saved him yesterday and he's now with me, he's a bit shy" Gryphus replied.

"He…hello" Jinx said in a low tone, scared of Nightmare.

"Hello there little guy" Nightmare said.

"How's your wife Nightmare?" The Southern Cross asked.

"She got wounded a few days back but she's now completely fine, yesterday we were attacked by assault tanks, Espada 2 got wounded, nothing so serious" Nightmare explained.

"Shit happens" commented Gryphus.

"Yeah, and you, how's your life going?" Nightmare asked

"Well I have already told you that I rescued this little guy here, other than that, boring as hell, man I miss the battles" he responded the question.

Cipher entered the bar and asked Mark for a fuel can, a few moments later his order came, Orange fuel, Cipher was tired after being hired to hunt down a clan in just one night.

"Who's that fairy?" asked Nightmare.

"Just your regular mercenary, however he has built quite a reputation" Gryphus replied.

Cipher glanced at the group with his pale blue eyes, he narrowed them for a while and then he went to his table.

"What is his problem?" Rureoux asked.

"You just don't roll into a bar and find every time The Hellhound and The Southern Cross having a conversation" replied Gryphus.

Rureoux rolled his eyes.

Luke rolled into the bar with the other girls, they went to ask Mark for a table.

"You said you were looking for The Hellhound?" Mark asked

"Yes, why" Luke asked.

"Look over there" Mark replied and pointed his barrel to where Gryphus and Nightmare were.

"Holy cow" Amara said the sight of the black-red aura surrounding The Hellhound gave her shivers, and those red eyes.

Gryphus waved at them to come, the trio obeyed and soon they were all sitting there, Amara and Lara felt a bit Uncomfortable because they were sitting right besides Nightmare.

"Hello again ma'am" Nightmare said to Amara, she felt a bit nervous.

"H…he…hello" she said, uneasy about the one right besides her.

"Don't worry, I won't bite you" Nightmare said smiling.

"It's my voice, am I right?" he asked

Amara just nodded slowly, Lara didn't even care about his red eyes, and Luke was chatting with Jinx, as for Rureoux, he was amazed by the Convenanter's girl beauty, Gryphus noticed this, and so did Nightmare.

Mark came to the group with some fuel cans, they accepted them, "Courtesy of the house" mark replied, they drank their fuel cans, after a bit of socializing with Nightmare, the trio found out that he was a nice guy, a bit creepy but friendly overall.

Cipher stood from the table and rolled out of the bar, not without paying Mark, he shot one final glance at Nightmare's eyes before leaving the place.

"Prick" Nightmare mutters, however Cipher heard it and turned his turret back at him, he trained his gun on Nightmare and fired a warning shot that blazed right above Nightmare's turret, then he left.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" the group screamed in unison except Nightmare, he smiled evilly, he wanted to put this merc in its place.

Cipher was leaving Highway, he needed to find a big contract if he wanted to get a fat paycheck, or get into a clan war, he was deep in his thoughts when he noticed a black and red cloud surrounding him, he grinned and accelerated, Nightmare showed up beside him, Cipher's eyes widened in surprise, he turned his turret to shoot at him but Nightmare disappeared and showed up on his other side, Cipher's eyes narrowed on his target, but before he could be able to fire at the leopard, Nightmare vanished just like that, _What the hell just happened _he thought.

"I love to do that trick" said Nightmare, he was still sitting in the bar with the group, he just had gotten inside Cipher's mind and tricked him with a projection of him.

"You just freaked the hell out of him" Gryphus commented, laughing heavily.

Rureoux wasn't paying much attention, he was focused on the Convenanter girl, such beauty, she noticed the French light tank staring at her so she frowned, Rureoux jumped back blushing red like a tomato, he felt embarrassed.

"Oh look at this, the French has a crush on the brit, how cute" Gryphus teased them.

"Oh come on shut up Gryphus" said Rureoux

They all laughed and continued to tease him, Lara could only chuckle at him, _maybe he is the one _she thought.

* * *

**Scarface will remain in that form for a big part of this story**

**notice that i changed Cipher's personality to make him more mysterious**


	6. Cipher's story

**Another chapter for you to enjoy**

**As usual PM me for grammar mistakes**

**this goes to autophagy:**

**UPDATE THE GOD #$% HUMMEL QUEST**

**Thanks you**

* * *

**Cipher's story**

After the small reunion in the bar everyone went to the motel to spend the night there except for Rureoux who had a small garage near the bar, he couldn't stop thinking of the Convenanter girl, Lara was her name, he didn't know why he was so attracted to Lara, he couldn't sleep the entire night, he felt something for the girl, is_ this love? _He thought

That morning Nightmare woke up to find Jinx and Gryphus already having breakfast in the bar, Rureoux couldn't sleep the entire night, and the other three British tanks were sleeping, he approached Rureoux.

"Good morning Rureoux" The leopard said.

"G'morning Hellhound" Rureoux replied.

"You know, I was thinking if Gryphus and me can help you hook up with Lara" He said chuckling

"What?!, no! why would I do such thing" He said in a high tone, embarrassed and blushing.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't like her" Nightmare said.

Rureoux blushed even more when Lara woke up, she rolled past him with a smile, she knew he liked her, she went to ask Mark for a fuel can.

When everyone was awake and already had breakfast, Rureoux came with a plan for a scouting run on Himmelsdorf, the group started to listen to him.

"Ok, we go first into the train station, then we take a look in the center square and for last we get to the hill, Nightmare can you use your heightened senses to warn us if a threat shows up?" Rureoux explained to the group and then asked Nightmare

"Sure I can" he replied.

"We don't know if we would even find anything, but if we can manage to find some pieces we may be able to upgrade Luke's, Lara's and Amara's modules" Rureoux added.

"Can I go with you?" asked an unknown voice.

The group turned to see a white Conqueror standing a few meters away from them, it was Cipher.

"Listen, sorry if I was an ass yesterday" Cipher added.

"It's ok, everyone gets freaked out every once in a while by me" Nightmare replied, accepting his apology

"It wasn't your appearance, it was the fact you called me prick, you see, I get pissed off rather easily" Cipher added.

"I see, ok we are going out in 10 minutes, everyone get ready" Nightmare ordered.

Once they left Highway the group went to Himmelsdorf, it would be a very long ride, two days at best conditions and no unwanted encounters.

Antonella's wound was healing properly, but in order for it to close completely she needed to go to a repair station, there was one at Erlenberg, she went with her husband and Saralla, three high tier tanks would be enough to scare away any low tier trouble makers, what they couldn't have known was that they would be soon caught in the cross fire of two teams fighting for the town.

Cannon fire was heard in the background when the group arrived at Erlenberg from the north, a cannon round flew above them, time to engage.

"Espada 1, engaging" said Ulysses.

"Espada 2, engaging" said Antonella.

"Nightingale, engaging" said Saralla.

Saralla fired her massive BL-10, the HEAT round flew out of her barrel and made impact with a Churchill III, blowing it to hell, the Espadas fired their 100mm guns at the same time to double the damage, their rounds happened to find the rear of an M-10 Wolverine, the tank destroyer didn't even scream in pain, Espada 2 fired her gun at a Hetzer, killing him immediately, Espada 1 nailed a Stug III in the front, Saralla fired again at a T-34-76, the explosion was so big that another A-20 was caught in the blast, the trio was decimating the entire team.

"Espada 1, Espada 2, this is Nightingale, moving to the southern bridge" Saralla called the Espadas through her radio.

"Take care Nightingale" said Espada 2.

Saralla knew the risks, she found one SPG standing in front of her entirely oblivious of her presence, she fired her gun, killing the SPG, that was the point where the team noticed their presence, Saralla saw a KV-1S and a KV-2 converging near her position, she was in trouble.

"Espadas, a bit of help" she called them via her radio.

"Roger that" both Espadas said at the same time.

Saralla spotted the KV-1S taking aim at her, that 122mm gun was scary, she didn't hesitate to fire, soon the KV-1S exploded, his turret flying in the air, the KV-2 fired his monster howitzer, missing by mere inches and smacking into a building behind her, collapsing by the big explosion, soon the KV-2 was struck by two 100mm shells in the right side, she retreated to meet the Espadas, but was cut by another Churchill III, which managed to land a shot from his 6pdr into Saralla's mantlet, wrong move, that pissed her off.

"Damn, that hurts prick" She screamed at the Churchill III.

"What? Aren't you with the Iron Hammers?" the Churchill asked.

"No, I'm here with two T-62A's" she replied, this caught the Churchill's attention, he ordered his team to stand down.

"Miss you could have died there, forgive me if I hurt you" the Churchill apologized bowing his gun and hull down.

"Never mind, we have a wounded T-62A and the nearest repair station was here but we were caught in the crossfire" she explained.

"I hope we didn't kill anyone from your team" she said.

"No, not at all, but you three managed to decimate the Iron Hammers, a clan thought to be undefeatable" the Churchill explained.

Saralla smirked and said "Undefeatable, yeah right"

"Espada 1, Espada 2, disengage, we got friendlies here" she called back to the Espadas.

"Did you just call the Espadas? The 13th Tactical Impact Squadron?" the Chruchill asked in excitement.

"Yes why?" she asked.

"My dad served with them in the war some decades ago" the Churchill explained.

"I don't remember much of who was my father, I only know of him because of the stories my mom told me of him" the Churchill said with a sad mood.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to" said Saralla.

"It's ok, now I'm a grown up and leader of this team" the Churchill replied

"My name is Cole" he introduced himself.

"and my name is Saralla, I'm the wife of The Hellhound" she also introduced herself

"So, he is real then?" Cole asked.

"Yes he is, but now we need to help Espada 2, she got nailed by a 17pdr a couple of days ago" Saralla explained their situation

"Alright come with me, we'll take her to the repair station" Cole replied.

The Espadas went to the repair station where they met the rest of the team, a T49 called Hal, a Stug III called Remu, and a SU-85 called Riva, Cole personally worked in repairing Antonella's hull while Ulysses anxiously awaited for his wife, it took a considerable amount of hours to repair Antonella, it was already night when she rolled out of the station like new, when this happened Ulysses raced to nuzzle her, he was very worried and would never allow to someone hurt her again.

Already at Night and Nightmare's group had already mounted a small camp and built some improvised garages with what the nature provided, the group sat in front of a fire except for Cipher, who was some feet away from the group, Gryphus waved at him and asked to join them.

"So, Cipher, tell us your life's story" Gryphus said, Cipher let out a long sigh, he wasn't avoiding that one.

"I served in the war decades ago, like you and Nightmare, Battleaxe was my baptism of fire, leading our group were the 13th Tactical Impact Squadron, better known as the Espadas, the battle lasted too long and both sides took heavy casualties, my particular squadron was doing quite well, by the end of the week I had already racked a hundred kills, that's when you showed up with Nightmare, we could only stay in awe as you two turned the tide of the battle in our favor, we took the offensive and managed to force the Germanics back, a few days later we were steamrolling every single town, that's when everything went to hell, the nukes came and the world I knew changed, I don't know if my wife or my son survived, I became a drifter after that, drifting from job to job, that's when I realized my calling was in the battlefield, I became a mercenary then and here I am, talking to you" he told his story to the group, they all stood silent, listening to Cipher's sad story.

"We all lost something to the nukes" said Gryphus.

"Yeah, we all lost our way of life and a lot of people we loved and cared about" added Nightmare.

"I'm still convinced some day I will be able to reunite with my wife and my son" said Cipher, shedding a tear.

"You cannot lose your hope of reuniting with them, otherwise you would break down" Nightmare added.

Cipher retired from the area and went to sleep at his improvised garage, he felt strange, did those tanks really wanted to help him, he couldn't know, when he settled down in the grass he started to cry.


	7. Schwartz

**Another chapter is up**

**Grammar mistakes = PM to me**

**please review and follow**

* * *

**Schwartz  
**

Cipher woke up with a small turret ache, he yawned a bit and went outside of the improvised garage, he felt relief after he told his story to the others last night, he needed to get it out of his hull, he glanced to where Gryphus was, _Thanks for helping me_ he thought, he grabbed a fuel can from one of his turret compartments and started to drink it.

Rureoux started to open his eyes, he still was sleepy, he noticed Lara and Amara standing in front of him looking at him, Amara chuckled and Lara was blushing.

"Qu'est-ce qui arrive?, qu'une heure est-elle?" He asked still a bit sleepy.

"What?" asked Amara, obviously she didn't understand French.

"Oh, sorry, I'm not fully awake, oh…erm…hello Lara" Rureoux replied to Amara but soon felt embarrassed in front of Lara.

"Hey Rureoux, Lara wants to talk to you" Amara said chuckling even more, Lara gave her a YOU-ARE-DEAD glare.

"Uh…em…yeah, sure, I think" Lara said blushing more.

"Want to…have…breakfast…with…me?" she asked, Rureoux eyes widened in surprise at the request.

"Sure mademoiselle" he said

They both went to a sit below a tree to have breakfast, they started to talk about their lives and experiences, they were starting to fall for each other.

"How cute" Nightmare commented.

"The French dude got himself a girlfriend" Gryphus said

"I hooked him with Lara" Amara said.

"The guy definitely needed a girl, he was a bit depressive" Gryphus added.

"You could see it on his face" Amara replied.

Luke and Jinx were also looking at the couple with WTF expressions.

Cipher was staring at the horizon deep in his own thoughts, the sunrise was beautiful and he wished to be with his wife and son to watch it, _some day_ he thought.

Ulysses woke up and noticed Antonella curled on his side still sleeping, he didn't want to wake her up just yet, he noticed Riva staring at them with curious eyes, he just smiled at the girl, it was then when Antonella was starting to wake up.

"Good morning my lady" he said to Antonella.

"G'morning my Espada" she replied.

Riva was watching them but decided it was better not to bother them, she took a look at Saralla who was still sleeping, her eyes filled with admiration for that woman, she wanted to become something like her, strong and brave, Riva however was still too young and inexperienced, having tiered up with Remu's help.

Saralla opened her eyes slowly, she didn't sleep well, she didn't like to sleep without her husband near, she felt safer when Scarface was around, knowing that he would give everything for her, she felt alone.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Riva asked the ISU-152.

"Oh, can you get me a fuel can please?" replied Saralla.

"Uh…sure" she replied and went to grab a fuel can for the TD woman.

A few seconds later she came back with the fuel can and she gave it to Saralla.

"I'm sorry but what's your name?" Riva asked.

"My name is Saralla" she replied.

"Oh, mine is Riva" the SU-85 replied.

"That's a beautiful name Riva" Saralla made a compliment

"Do you think so?" she asked

"Yeah" Saralla replied

"Thanks" Riva said, going to get a fuel can for herself

A few hours had passed and Saralla's group was ready to leave Erlenberg, they made some friends there and a future visit wasn't ruled out of their schedule.

"Nightmare, hey buddy, I got word of the Espadas and your wife heading to Himmelsdorf" Said Gryphus after hearing from them in his long distance radio.

Nightmare nodded in response and ordered everyone to pack up and get ready to move.

"Hey Cipher!" Gryphus called to Conqueror.

"What?" he asked.

"Does the name Cole rings a bell?" asked the E-50M.

Cipher's eyes widened and shed a tear, he was hearing his son's name.

"THAT'S MY SON'S NAME!" he said out loud.

"Saralla said they ran into a crossfire between a small team and a clan, they managed to defeat the clan and got welcomed by the team, of which the leader was a Churchill who said that his father served with the Espadas, I assume he was referring to you" Gryphus explained.

Cipher was invaded with joy, he now knew his son was alive and where he was, last time he saw his son was so many years ago when his son was a Vickers.

"Maybe after Himmelsdorf we can pay a visit to them" Nightmare added.

"I would really appreciate that" the Conqueror replied.

Rureoux and Lara were oblivious to the rest of the world, they both fell in love with each other so quick, but their relationship would need some time to evolve, Rureoux was happy, so was Lara, she was curled in Rureoux right side despite she was a bit taller than him, they saw Luke coming to them.

"Alright lovebirds, time to move" he said to them.

"nous allons déjà, dégoûte-ne nous plus" he replied in French, Luke just rolled his eyes in response.

Before Saralla and the Espadas could leave Erlenberg they heard a teen voice asking "Can I come with you?", it was Riva.

"Sure darling" replied Saralla.

Riva came to Saralla's left side and stood near her for the duration of the trip, chatting about girl stuff no man can possibly understand, as for Ulysses and Antonella, well, they went totally oblivious of the world around them.

"Nella, what do you want to do after this?" asked Ulysses.

"I just want to finally settle down somewhere peaceful and start a family" she said

"A family" Ulysses sighed.

"What's wrong with it?" Antonella asked.

"I just don't know if we could ever find a peaceful place where we won't get raided by clans" he replied, Antonella narrowed her eyes on him

"Ulysses, I think you aren't ready for it yet, and you're making excuses" she said with a bit of anger in her voice.

Ulysses letting out a long sigh said "I guess you're right, maybe I'm not ready"

They both went silent for a while after that, suddenly Ulysses spoke "But I still want you to be with me, I love you and I will never abandon you" he said nuzzling Antonella's turret side.

The Espadas and the two TD's didn't knew they were being watched not by a clan but a military unit, clans were too inexperienced compared to battle hardened aces of war, this military unit didn't have good intentions, 8 black and red M18 Hellcats.

"Schwartz 1 to all Schwartz units, remain undetected, we will attack soon, this will definitely attract him."

The Hellcats remained undetected, stalking the 4 tank group, they had orders to capture them, not to kill them.

"Schwartz 5 to Schwartz 1, targets identified as Saralla Nightingale, Ulysses Antenor, Antonella Cantor and Riva Mazdjy" one of the M18's reported to their leader.

"Good, but, who is Riva Mazdjy?" the Schwartz leader asked.

"We still don't know her only data is her name, no birthplace, age, parents, nothing" Schwartz 5 reported back.

"Whoever is Riva, we can kill her, she is not part of the mission" Ordedred the Schwartz leader.

Schwartze squadron didn't knew this would be their last mission, since they were even closer than they expected to Nightmare's group.

"Nightmare, what's wrong?" asked Gryphus.

"Schwartz" he replied.

"They're here?" asked Gryphus.

"They are near us, 8 tank formation" Nightmare replied, his heightened senses helped him greatly in detecting any threat,

"I can smell their scent, they're hungry for death" Nightmare added, this made Gryphus shiver a bit.

"Schwartz leader to all Schwartz units, have no mercy with any interruptions".


	8. CONTACT

**Another chapter for you all to enjoy**

**Special thanks to: spark n' Jetz for beta reading and correcting this chapter, without him this chapter would have been a pain in the rear armor to read for all of you.  
**

* * *

**CONTACT**

Riva felt like if someone was watching her. This made her feel nervous, her hull starting to shake. Saralla noticed Riva shaking, and concerned asked her what's wrong.

"What's wrong Riva?" Saralla asked Riva, noticing her uneasiness.

"I…I…think…we are being…followed," She said in a tone, almost like as whisper.

"Ulysses, Nella, scan the area, Riva thinks we're being followed," She ordered the Espadas, who shared confused looks.

Nightmare was following the scent of the Schwartz squadron when they saw Saralla, the Espadas and an SU-85. Nightmare turned his turret to Gryphus, who just nodded.

"SARALLA!" Screamed Nightmare waving his gun to the sides.

"Schwartz, engage."

Saralla noticed her husband calling for her, and waved her gun back , acknowledging him. She starts to roll towards him, when out of the nowhere Seven Hellcats appear, and trained their guns on them.

Nightmare saw the deployment and went to attack, but was stopped by another Hellcat who trained his gun directly to his left side of his turret at point blank range.

"Surrender, Hellhound!" The Hellcat aiming at him ordered.

"Ne noceas mihi, et ego aedis occludam" Nightmare conjured a spell.

"Die Hans!" the Hellcat said, and proceeded to open fire. However, as luck would have it, his gun only made a *click* sound. The Hellcat's eyes widened in surprise, and that was all Nightmare needed. A single cannon boom, and the Hellcat was no more.

"ENGAGE!" Nightmare screamed, and everyone started to shoot the Schwartz, but their shots all miss, as the Schwartz disperse into the fields to hide. Now they were playing a game of hit and run.

"Schwartz 8 is dead," Schwartz 7 reports to Schwartz 1.

"Alright, all Schwartz units, engage them from different positions, that'll make 'em panic," Schwartz 1 ordered.

Nightmare, Gryphus, Cipher, Saralla, Ulysses and Antonella were on high alert, scanning their surroundings. Suddenly Ulysses heard an engine roaring.

"CONTACT HEAD ON!" Cipher screamed. Schwartz 7 fired his 90mm cannon but missed, yet he was so fast that no one could land a shot on him. He then went into cover and disappeared.

"Damn it," Cipher cursed.

"CONTACT RIGHT SIDE!" Gryphus screamed. He was not going to let that Hellcat get away, so he fired his 105mm and nailed the Hellcat in his tracks. Now immobile, the Hellcat turret front went pale as he saw six angry tanks firing at him. He closed his optics and then exploded.

"Schwartz 6 is dead," Schwartz 7 reported to his leader.

"Hmm...attack in pairs," Schwartz 1 ordered.

"CONTACT LEFT AND RIGHT" Espada 1 screamed.

One of the Hellcats managed to land a shot on Gryphus' turret, bouncing off but managing to piss him off. This made the Southern Cross fire at them, killing another Hellcat, but the other one went for another pass and landed a penetrating shot on Nightmare's right hull armor, but Nightmare didn't even feel it.

"Nightmare, are you okay?" asked Saralla.

"Didn't even feel it," he replied cockily.

The other Hellcat started to defy his luck and went for a third pass. Wrong move, Saralla landed a HE shell at him, disintegrating him because of the amount of explosive materials in that shell was so damn big.

"Remaining Schwartz, attack at once!" ordered Schwartz 1.

Suddenly six Hellcats appear from all different directions firing at them, but they missed and started to evade the firestorm being thrown at them. One of the Hellcats managed to get behind the group, and took aim at Riva. She froze in fear, seeing her killer in front of her. She hated to fire, and hated to kill.

"Riva!" screamed Saralla. She moved to face the Hellcat and protect Riva. The Hellcat saw this as an opportunity and fired his 90mm at a non lethal area. The shot struck her gun mantlet, and she felt the pain invading her nervous system. Riva eyes widened in horror. She was supposed to take that shot! Not Saralla! She stepped ahead of Saralla and fired her 85mm cannon, the shot ripping through the Hellcat's armor and managed to impact his ammo rack, blowing off the Hellcat's turret, which landed near her. And that's when she noticed the emblem painted in the turret side. The 66th Execution division 6th Interception squad, and also the number 1. She just killed The Vulture.

"Schwartz 1 respond!, Schwartz 1 respond!" screamed Schwartz 2 to no avail. Their almighty leader, Zubov "The Vulture" Losfer was killed by a little girl.

"Schwartz 1 is dead, repeat Schwartz 1 is dead, remaining Schwartz units regroup and retreat!" Schwartz 2 ordered.

The remaining Hellcats ran away, regrouping and retreating from the area.

"Is everyone okay? asks Gryphus worriedly.

"Saralla took a hit!" Screamed Riva, crying because of the thought of seeing Saralla sacrifice herself for her.

"I'm okay, just a bit shaken" replied Saralla. Her mantlet absorbed the shell, but it did hurt.

Riva tears vanished when she hear Saralla's voice, so she raced to her and did the tank equivalent of a hug.

"I thought you were dead!" said Riva. Saralla didn't speak.

Nightmare saw this. She sees her as a mother figure, he thought.

The rest of the group came out of hiding, Luke, Amara, Lara, Rureoux and Jinx. They went into hiding when Nightmare warned them of the presence of the Schwartz.

"This won't be last time we will see them," Cipher commented.

"How do you know?" Asked Saralla.

"Little Riva killed their leader, Zubov Losfer" he said pointing his barrel at the turret laying on the ground.

"Riva killed The Vulture," he added.

Riva was overwhelmed with information. She was only an innocent little girl, yet she had killed one of the most feared killers in BigWorld, The Vulture. Her gun barrel dropped, and then she laid on the ground and started to cry. She hated to kill, but yet she had killed a man.

"It's okay Riva, please don't cry," Saralla said trying to comfort the TD girl, who couldn't stop crying.

"I…killed…somebody," she said in tears.

"That somebody would have killed me if it wasn't for you. I will always be grateful for what you did for me," Saralla said.

"Really?" the TD girl asks pointing her barrel up to see Saralla.

"Yes, you saved me," Saralla added.

Gryphus was watching from a distance. He came closer and nudged Nightmare and whispered "Isn't that cute?"

"Uh huh," Nightmare nodded.

The Espadas were also looking at the two TD's. So that's what Nella wants to be, a mother, Ulysses thought.

Antonella nuzzled Ulysses right turret side. He didn't expect it, but he accepted it and did the same for his wife. I think I'm ready for it, he thought. He was going to discuss it with her that night.

After a more quiet and peaceful trip, the group decided to make a stop to set up the camp. It was already dark. The highest tiers were setting up improvised garages, while the lower tiers made a fire to keep them warm during the night.

Rureoux's improvised garage had enough space for two small tanks to fit, so he invited Lara to sleep that night with him. She agreed to the invitation, Antonella and Ulysses discussed their future that night. They decided it would be the best to wait while things settled down and Saralla and Nightmare nuzzled each other while Riva slept curled against Saralla. Now Riva was like their adopted daughter, and they would protect her from anything.

Luke and Jinx went to sleep a bit late, because they were sharing battle experiences and stories, laughing every now and then. Amara stared at them a while before finally falling asleep. The next day would be a busy day. That day, they were going on the final part of the trip, to...Himmelsdorf.


	9. Character guide

**This was made upon a request from autophagy, notice that this guide only covers my main cast, secondary characters such as the three MS-1's at the first chapter won't be listed as they don't have a particular role in the fic**

**One more thing, sorry for the delay, there is a VERY BIG update coming for this fic**

* * *

**CHARACTER GUIDE**

**Hans Hellsing:**

A legend of the battlefield feared by both opponents and allies, he can be cruel and ruthless sometimes but is generally a nice person who cares about his friends, especially his wife; He is known as Scarface or The Hellhound, because of form of the spirit that resides inside him, who is called Nightmare. His model is a Leopard 1

**Saralla Nightingale:**

A strong woman who will stop at nothing in order to accomplish her goals, she is good willed and very kind with everyone, including strangers, she is the Wife of Hans Hellsing. Her model is an ISU-152.

**Antonio Rivero:**

He is another battlefield legend, Argentinean oil runs in his veins; he is Hans's best friend, and a powerful warrior. He proudly wears the Andean condor with the Crux constellation emblem, this earned his nickname, The Southern Cross. His model is the E-50 Aufs M.

**Morgan LeFay:**

Not much is known about this particular tank, he is cold, ruthless, merciless and the last descendant of the LeFay lineage of warriors. His model is the Conqueror.

**Rureoux Caibet:**

A very good scout who is also the Highway drag racing club champion, that was until Nightmare dethroned him, few days later he fell in love with Lara Walker. His model is the ELC AMX.

**Lara Walker:**

Innocent, cute, and kind, these are the characteristics of Lara Walker, a young British girl, she dislikes to engage another tanks and doesn't have much experience in battle, currently she's Rureoux Caibet girlfriend. Her model is a Convenanter light tank.

**Luke Norm:**

A very asocial person, he just doesn't care about almost anything, but if he sees that either Amara or Lara are in danger he would not hesitate to take action and protect them, he also was the commander of their small team before they joined Hans, also he tends to be the target of Amara's jokes. His model is the Valentine.

**Amara Robinson:**

Probably the most bouncy tank in this fic, she loves to tease Luke and enjoys the company of Lara, who she considers a sister from a different mother, her battle experience is scarce and like Lara, she dislikes any form of combat. Her model is the Matilda II medium tank.

**Ulysses Antenor:**

While not exactly a battlefield legend, he is well known for leading the Espada two tank formation, he is more Spanish than Russian and will give everything to ensure the survival of his wife; He is Espada 1. His model is the T-62A.

**Antonella Fons:**

Espada squadron number two, good willed and an overall good person, she is also Ulysses wife; she enjoys a good battle and has a dislike for bad jokes. Her model is the T-62A

**Jinx Still:**

He is still considered by the group as a kid, even though he dislikes that, he was saved by Gryphus in the mountain pass from two bullies and since then he stays most of the time beside Gryphus, as a form of gratitude. His model is the Pz IC.

**Riva Mazdjy**

She is a very shy person with absolutely no combat experience, she free xp'd the tech tree with the help of a relative, and she sees Saralla Nightingale as a mother figure, why she is shy is a mystery for the group. Her model is the SU-85.


	10. Vanquish the Nightmare

**Here is the (i hope so) long awaited update.**

**Beware i did the proofreading of this myself, i lost the patience waiting for some person to do it and it can contain mistakes i didn't catch, let me know if you find one**

* * *

**Vanquish the Nightmare**

When the group woke up they found out that something was out of the ordinary, Nightmare was nowhere to be found and that worried Saralla.

"Where's Nightmare?" asked Gryphus.

"No idea" replied Cipher, they both looked at Rureoux, he shook his gun left and right saying no.

"Where the hell did he go?" Cipher said, with no idea of where he could have gone to

Nightmare was speeding as fast as that form allowed him to do away from the camp; he knew something bad was going to happen, so he followed his instincts and left the camp to avoid hurting anyone.

Luke and Jinx were patrolling the camp's surroundings looking for Nightmare to no avail.

12km to the north Nightmare was collapsing on the grass, struggling to keep his consciousness alive, but he couldn't hold him anymore, he then fainted.

Scarface opened his optics, still half sleep, he was in a snowy mountain, his hull and turret were gray, his normal paintjob, he then heard a voice.

"Hans, your soul is mine" the voice said, that was enough to make him wake up entirely to face Nightmare, who was standing in front of him, Scarface hull started to shake in fear.

"Leave them out of this!" Scarface screamed at Nightmare.

"Oh hansie, you know I can't do that" Nightmare said in a low, yet sadistic tone.

"You see, Saralla has a nice soul which will be mine soon" Nightmare added, and Scarface eyes narrowed on him, the fight was on.

"I'll protect her no matter what" Scarface replied, firing his gun at Nightmare, who just disappeared, Scarface suddenly felt something go through his side hull, he turned his turret to see a hole in his left side.

"It's over Hans, accept it" Nightmare said, Scarface felt the pain but ignored him.

Scarface ignored the pain and lunged against Nightmare, missing again, then he tried to slam his barrel against Nightmare, but failed miserably.

"Why won't you leave me alone!?" demanded Scarface.

"You are very special Hansie" Nightmare replied.

Scarface thought _if I can't defeat him in this form, maybe the other form could. _

"You're going down Nightmare" Scarface said, beginning to conjure a spell.

"Rex, rex tremendae majestatis, qui salvandos savas gratis, salve me, fons pietatis" Scarface conjured the first half of the spell.

Nightmare materialized in a strange form, this one had a head, legs and arms, a human form with long black hair, white skin and red eyes, looking in his mid 40s however, his eyes widened when he heard the chanting.

"Lux aeterna luceat eis, Domine, domine, cum sanctis tuis in aeternum, quia pius es Agnus Dei, dona eis réquiem" Scarface finished the spell with a grin in his face.

Scarface was surrounded by a light and was transformed into a human, with dark green eyes, brown hair and a scar running across his left cheek, wielding a long spear, Nightmare couldn't believe what he was seeing, Hans indeed was special.

"I vanquish you, Nightmare" Scarface said.

Before Nightmare could even think to attack, Scarface disappeared, and reappeared behind him and then he impaled him with the spear, black blood came out of Nightmare's mouth, he looked down on his chest to see a grey spear coming out of him, and then he looked behind him to see Scarface holding the other side of the spear.

"Good bye, demon" Scarface muttered, Nightmare started to loose blood moments later he died, his corpse started to fade away into ashes, and Scarface felt a sensation of relief, he would no longer be called The Hellhound, and he would live and die as any other living being, just as he wished to.

Scarface optics opened, revealing his dark green eyes, his hull and turret were gray and he didn't have the black and red aura surrounding him, he sighed and smiled, but suddenly a thought smacked him like a freight train, _I must return, the others must have been looking for me_, he checked his internal clock, "HOLY SH**!" he screamed, it had been 5 hours since he fainted, he darted towards the camp.

The sun was already setting and the day had been spent entirely searching for Nightmare, Saralla was on the verge of tears, Gryphus lost the hope hours ago and Cipher didn't even care, they were all standing around a small fireplace when Saralla's radio came to life, all turrets were sat on her with surprised looks on their faces, Saralla picked up the call.

"_Sara, Saralla, respond_" Saralla heard that familiar voice she hadn't heard in a while, it was the Hans she knew.

"Hans, is that you?" she asked shedding a few tears in joy.

"_Yes, it is me, I'm coming to the camp, Nightmare's dead_" he replied through the radio.

"What do you mean?" she asked, with a confused tone

"_Finally, I am free" _Scarface radioed back.

A few minutes later the Espada squadron spotted a grey leopard 1 coming to them, it was Scarface. When he arrived he was well received with an apple-fuel can, he drank it entirely in just one sip, after that Saralla curled against his left and she started to nuzzle him, she then began to cry.

"Tell me, why did you leave?" Saralla asked.

"I had this dream where i couldn't control myself and I kiledl Gryphus, the Espada couple, Cipher, Rureoux, Lara, Jinx, Luke, Amara and finally when I was about to kill you I woke up, feeling terrible with a turret ache so horrible that a shell impact would have been like a small cut, then I heard a voice telling me to kill you, but I didn't listen and ran away as far as I could" Scarface explained.

Saralla could only cry when she heard that.

"I collapsed on the grass and fainted, after that I woke up in my innerscape, and faced him, I managed to defeat him using the spear". He added

Saralla stopped to cry when she heard of the spear, "Did you use the spear?, the one I taught you?" she asked in surprise.

"The one you taught me Sara" Scarface replied.

"What I found weird was the form we both adopted, I cannot describe it" Scarface added.

Saralla just smiled at him, and then she noticed Rureoux and Lara watching them and shot them a death glare that would make a T-95 run for his mom, when they saw her face it was a clear indicator for them to go away, so they proceeded to go to their shared garage.

Eventually Saralla fell asleep curled against Scarface, when he noticed her current state he sighed and closed his optics, _I love you Sara_ he thought dozing off.

The next morning Scarface was the first one to wake up, the sky was still a bit dark and the wind was also a bit colder than usual, he grabbed an orange infusion fuel can and drank it slowly, enjoying one of his favorite flavors and watching a beautiful sunrise, Saralla had woken up just in time to witness the sunrise with her husband.

An hour later everyone had woken up and were having their breakfast, after that they went to dismount the improvised garages and pack everything up.

"This is Gault 1; we have a visual on the target"

"Gault 1, Sorcerer 1 here, copy that"

"This is Wizard 1, we confirmed the presence of The Southern Cross, The Espada Squadron, The Hellhound and The Warlord"

"Affirmative Wizard 1, Schnee 1 here, we will wait for tomorrow to ambush them"

"Gault leader, copy that"

"Wizard leader, affirmative"

"Sorcerer leader, roger that".


	11. Spiritual fight

**This is my longest piece of work in this fic.**

**same as before i did the proofreading myself.  
**

**Enjoy.**

**Vasili belongs to RagingTanker090, and this is the first part of the crossover i'm doing with The Ruskie Trio  
**

* * *

**Spiritual Fight **

Vasili found himself wandering aimlessly, his fuel tank was already half empty and his mind was still shaken by the fact he accidentally killed one of his best friends, it was an accident, yet he was banished from his team forever, he let out a long sigh, he was lost without friends, he soon would die either because of starvation or killed by a clan.

Vasili's train of thought was interrupted when he noticed some bushes shaking and an engine noise, he was getting very nervous, he trained his tiny 45mm gun which would only tickle a high tier tank, suddenly an ISU-152 came out of the bushes.

"Freeze, don't move!" Vasili ordered the Td in front of him, which gave him a confused look.

"Are you lost little guy?" the TD said, with a female voice.

"Um…err…oh" Vasili couldn't answer the question.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you" the female TD said.

"Re…really?" Vasili asked.

"Yeah, why should i?" she reassured she wouldn't hurt him.

"Saralla! Where are you!?" Vasili heard another voice, this one being a male.

"Over here!" She screamed.

"What's your name little guy?" The TD asked.

"Vasili" he replied.

"Nice to meet you Vasili, my name is Saralla Nightingale" Saralla replied.

Suddenly a Leopard 1 came from behind Saralla, noticing the small tier 2, the Leopard 1 came closer to Vasili, examining him and then he spoke "What do you want?".

"I was banished from my team" Vasili replied a bit nervous, apparently the Leopard 1 in front of him didn't like strangers.

"Why would they do such thing?" he asked.

"I…i…uh" Vasili again couldn't answer the question.

"It's ok Vasili" Saralla said.

"I accidentally killed…a…a team mate" Vasili nervously replied.

"Hmm, shit happens" the Leopard 1 said, obviously he didn't care, Saralla slapped him in his side with her gun barrel, shooting a DON'T-BE-AN-ASS glare.

"Vasili, you are probably starving, why won't you come to have lunch with us?" Saralla offered, Vasili eyes widened, but then relaxed and replied "yes please".

Gryphus saw Scarface returning with Saralla and a new guy, he eyed this new guy a bit and recognized the model, an AT-1, he then glanced at Cipher.

"She has this habit of picking up strangers" Gryphus said, Cipher just smirked.

"that guy probably hasn't killed more than five" Cipher said.

"Yeah, he looks scared, maybe he's still a kid, just look at him" Gryphus commented.

Vasili noticed an E-50M and a Conqueror talking nearby and staring at him, they were probably talking about him, he gave them a smirk and they replied with narrowed eyes, they were a bit scary, at least for him so he tried to avoid those two, he glanced to his right to see the most unlikely couple ever, an ELC AMX nuzzling a Convenanter girl, _Lovebirds_ he thought.

"Ok people lunch time!" Saralla screamed to warn the group, before she could finish her sentence a Pz IC was already beside her, another two faces came from nearby, a Matilda II and a Valentine and lastly a female SU-85, Vasili jaw dropped when he saw such beauty, she blushed when she saw the new guy's reaction.

"Vasili, Vasili?, VASILI!" Scarface screamed at him.

"Oh…uh…what?" he asked.

"Which flavor do you like the most?" Scarface asked.

"flavor?" he asked, not knowing what the Leopard was talking about.

"Her, try this apple-fuel, tastes good" Scarface replied giving him a fuel can.

"Thanks,…wow this tastes good" he said with a smile on his face, he really never had the chance of even tasting anything.

"Name's Hans Hellsing" the Leopard said.

Vasili was surprised by this; the Leopard's name was the same of his deceased friend.

"But I go by Scarface" the Leopard added.

"My name is Vasili" the tier 2 introduced himself.

"Now can you explain me what exactly happened with your team?" Scarface asked.

Vasili didn't expect that from someone who just moments ago didn't care.

"I went in this battle with my team against another low tier team, we were doing quite well, but in the end a Hummel showed up, she killed some friends, and my commander went to ram her, but at the same time I was going to shoot her, however my commander was first, he was already weakened because of his collision when my shot landed on him, when I realized what just happened my team surrounded me and literally arrested me, they said they'd decide my fate that night, on the next morning they decided not to execute me but instead exile me, after that I wandered this world all alone until Saralla found me and here I am" Vasili explained his story to Scarface.

"Hmpf seems like a sad story, don't worry, you're welcome here" Scarface said welcoming the tier 2 into his team of misfits.

"Really? you're willing to accept a team killer into your team?" Vasili asked still not believing what Scarface said.

"What, do you prefer to be on your own back there in the wild?" Scarface asked, Vasili didn't reply.

"Besides I saw how you reacted when you saw Riva, that SU-85" Scarface added.

"Isn't she a bit old for me?" Vasili asked.

"Not at all, she should be at around your age now because she jumped two tiers" Scarface answered.

"Oh, I see" Vasili replied.

Suddenly they were interrupted by Scarface's radio coming up with "_Scarface, Scarface, this is Espada 1, we spotted The Golden Nest, we're returning to the camp but be ready for combat, out", _this alerted everyone and Scarface had already entered combat mode, Vasili didn't know what to do so he stood there.

"This is Gault 1, begin the operation"

Scarface spotted on the horizon 8 T34's with gold stripes, the Golden King had showed up.

"Kupchenko" Scarface muttered.

All 8 heavy tanks opened fire, missing every shot but succeeding in dispersing the group, Saralla fired her gun and nailed Gault 7 in the turret ring, devastating his insides and killing him, Gryphus and Cipher were trading shots and occasional bounces while Scarface was getting every low tier into cover.

"Gault 7 is dead"

"Roger that, for justice, kill the hellhound"

Suddenly the seven remaining tanks started to charge forwards not even caring if they took a shot or two, Kupchenko, Gault 1, had an evil grin on his face.

"This is Wizard 5 report in"

"Wizard 6 reporting"

"Wizard 7 reporting"

"Wizard 8 reporting"

Bad news, besides the Gault's another 4 T25/2's firing APCR showed up behind the T34's.

"Something's wrong" said Scarface

"What, that everyone wants a piece of us?" Gryphus said.

"Wizard fights in an 8 tank formation, this is wrong" Scarface said.

The Wizards fired their guns, all shots landing into Cipher, severely wounding him, but not enough to put him out of the battle, he got angered and fired his 120mm into Wizard 5 front, killing him immediately, he turned and shot Gault 8 right turret side, detonating his ammo rack, next he slinged a shell into Gault 6 turret ring, killing him.

"Holy shit, Cipher's pissed" Gryphus commented when Cipher killed 3 tanks in a quick succession.

"Espada 1 to Espada 2, engage the Gaults, I'll take the Wizards" Help had arrived

"Espada 2, roger" Antonella replied.

Gault 1 was surprised when the Espadas showed up and made the mistake of looking at them, this gave Scarface the chance he had been waiting for, so he fired his 105mm, the shot pierced the turret left side, killing Kupchenko instantly, just after that Gryphus killed Wizard 8, and Saralla killed Gault 3.

Espada 2 managed to shoot Gault 3 in the rear armor setting him on fire and Espada 1 killed Wizard 6 and 7, only a few Gaults remained and after a short but fierce battle the Gaults fell to Scarface's group.

Cipher was bleeding oil from four different wounds, the adrenaline effect he got during the fight was starting to wear off and the pain started to show up, he tried to ignore it but just couldn't, everyone rushed to his aid to try and save him but he was already starting to suffer the consequences of massive oil bleeding, he was badly injured.

"Stay with me Cipher!" screamed Scarface, trying to get his attention.

"Someone go find a first aid repair kit!" he ordered, it was Gryphus who obeyed because he was the only one who wasn't in a state of shock when he saw those wounds.

Vasili came up close, eyes widened at the sight of such an awful wound, he only had two battles and had seen death, but nothing compared to this.

"My…my name…is…Mor…Morgan…LeFay" Scarface's eyes widened, Cipher was the last descendant of the LeFay lineage, he had one more reason to save his life.

"God damn it, don't die just yet!" Scarface said, Gryphus, silent like a grave, started to work in his wounds, extracting the remains of the four 90mm shells, cleaning the injury with coolant and applying pressure with the help of the Espadas to stop the bleeding, Cipher started to scream in pain.

"Last descendant of the LeFay lineage, don't die on the last descendant of the Hellsing lineage" Scarface said.

Saralla tried to take the low tiers away from the mess, but they already had seen the magnitude of the injury, even Vasili who was just a small teen, that sight would burn forever in his mind, his small eyes were widened and he couldn't even speak.

It was when Cipher heard Scarface's last name that his will and determination to survive kicked in; he glanced to where Scarface was and said with an almost inaudible tone "Hellsing", after that he fainted.

This took everyone but Scarface by surprise, he then noticed something was wrong in Cipher's mind, something he could sense, he then made the choice of getting into Cipher's innerscape to face anyone who was causing any trouble inside the Conqueror's mind.

"I'm going into him" Scarface said.

"I'm going with you, besides, you're not the only mage here" said Saralla.

"A mage?" asked Vasili but no one paid attention to him.

Scarface and Saralla came closer to Cipher and started to conjure the spell "_Cum__unum__tempus__tantum__virtuti__resistit__abrumpitur__tuus__maxime nunc salvet__te__dare__vobis,__qui__virtutem__invocat__, ut reducam vos __ad__locum__ultimum diem__vis_", after that their bodies felt to the ground like a wall of bricks, however they were not unconscious.

Scarface was the first to materialize into Cipher's innerscape, in human form like a man in his mid 40's wearing a German WW2 officer uniform without the Swastika of course, green emerald eyes, long black hair and a scar on his left cheek, on his left hand a long silver spear materialized, he stared down at it and sighed, he looked to his left to see Saralla's manifestation as a woman in her late 30's with blonde long hair and dressed in a Spetznas uniform, holding an M-202 FLASH , they shared surprised looks.

"You look good like that Sara" Scarface commented on her appearance.

"You don't look bad either" She replied, it was then when they realized where they were, a BIG cathedral, they started to walk forwards to the altar, they spotted Cipher in his tank form, the Conqueror was pinned down by four spears and he was unconscious.

"He's over there!" said Saralla pointing her finger to where Cipher was but was cut short by an M18 Hellcat, grinning evilly, the Hellcat spoke "Where do you think you're going?".

"Back off!" said Saralla taking aim with her massive rocket launcher and fired, the Hellcat's eyes widened when he saw four silver objects coming out of those four barrels and darted to cover, but wasn't fast enough to avoid one of the rockets, which nailed his rear drive wheel, immobilizing him, it was then when Scarface jumped into the Hellcat's frontal upper glacis and slammed down his spear, piercing the thin armor and banishing the Hellcat, there was no bleeding, no explosion, the Hellcat just turned into ashes.

Saralla noticed something on her big rocket launcher and hear a click sound, in less than three seconds she had another four rockets ready.

"French autoloaders must envy you" said Scarface.

Saralla just chuckled, but then she noticed four T25/2's materializing, painted in blue and white stripes and numbered from 5 to 8, the deceased Wizards were in front of them, Saralla quickly took aim into Wizard 5 and unloaded four rockets into the TD spirit, banishing him, the three remaining TD's fired their guns at her, she rolled on her knees to the left side into a pillar narrowly avoiding the shots.

It was then when Scarface slammed his spear into Wizard 8 right side "Die" he said and the TD turned into ashes.

The other two remaining TD's tried their best to run over Scarface but failed miserably and Wizard 7 got caught by one of the M-202 rockets, and bainishing into thin air, only Wizard 6 remained, this time the TD fired a HE shell which landed near Scarface and sent him flying into a pillar, and then falling to the ground, this angered Saralla and fired the remaining three rockets at once before the TD could reload, one rocket pierced his frontal hull, another went through his turret ring and the other went for his mantlet, piercing it, all three at the same time, banishing the TD.

Scarface stood up on his own, despite he was more resilient to pain than most living beings, that definitely hurt.

Saralla ran to check on her husband with a worried expression.

"Ouch, that did hurt!" Scarface complained.

"Are you ok?" asked Saralla.

"I'm fine, they would need more than that to kill me" he replied, it was then when they noticed one of the four spears pinning down the Conqueror shattered into pieces.

"I think I know what we have to do in order to save him" Scarface said.

"I think we have to defeat more enemies we killed in the past" he said.

They noticed another manifestation; this time was a lone T34 with golden stripes, Kupchenko.

"Hello Scarface" the T34 said.

Scarface dived into over when he saw the T34 preparing to fire at him, the shot flew past him, slamming into the pillar behind him and making one part of the roof collapse behind him, he rolled to his right to avoid the falling debris.

Saralla heard the click of her rocket launcher and fired again all four rockets into Gault 1, but he was fast enough to turn both his hull and turret at the same time and all rockets landed onto his mantlet, doing nothing to him.

"You call this a fight? Don't make me laugh" Gault 1 taunted the duo.

Scarface threw his spear into Gault 1 right turret side, the spear pierced it but wasn't enough to banish Kupchenko, who turned his turret to face Scarface.

"Uh oh" said Scarface when he saw the pissed off T34 turning at him, he thought for a moment to go and grab his spear but was cut short by machinegun fire from Gault 1, he dived into a nearby pillar.

"Man, this is not fair!" Scarface said, that's when he thought if he was in the innerscape he could be able to summon weaponry, he stared down at his right hand and imagined a smoke grenade, which materialized moments later, he activated it and threw it to the T34, now it was his chance, the T34 was coughing and cursing, he didn't notice Scarface running at him and pulling out his spear from the turret, causing Kupchenko to feel the pain, Scarface quickly climbed into his turret and once up he slammed his spear down into the T34's cupola, banishing him for good.

"Look, another spear just shattered" Saralla said pointing the shattered spear with her finger, it was then when the scenery changed from a cathedral into an open desert ground during night time, which Scarface recognized immediately, "Steppes" he muttered, they were in the middle of the map, curiously the altar where the Conqueror was pinned remained exactly the same way as it was in the cathedral.

"Hans look, over there!" Saralla said pointing to a dust cloud far away.

"More bad guys" Scarface said with a smirk, he then summoned his tank form, however he didn't turn into a tank, but a Leopard 1 spawned beside him, the Leopard turned his turret to meet Scarface.

"Master, you called me, I'll protect you" the Leopard said.

Saralla did the same and an ISU-152 spawned on her left.

"Queen, let me keep you safe" The ISU-152 said.

Both tank sped off to face the attackers, who were an 8 tank joint formation, Sorcerer and Schwartz, the battle that followed was fought ferociously in a close range fashion, the Schwartz were the first ones to fall.

A third tank appeared between Scarface and Saralla, it was Gryphus.

"Surprise!" the E-50M said in a happy mood.

"What the hell are you doing here, you're no mage" asked Scarface.

"You don't say, you sucked me in here carajo" Gryphus explanation ended with a curse in Spanish.

"I sucked you in here?" Scarface asked with a surprised look on his face.

"SI CARAJO!" said Gryphus, in Spanish.

Scarface then focused his eyes on Gryphus.

"Hans, you're beginning to scare me, what are you doing?" asked Gryphus but got no reply from Scarface.

"Enserio, me estas asustando" said Gryphus in Spanish.

Suddenly Gryphus started to fade away until he disappeared.

"What did you do to him?" Saralla asked.

"I got him out of this mess" Scarface said.

"He won't be happy about it" Saralla said with a smirk.

"I know right?" replied Scarface.

The third spear shattered into pieces and the Conqueror was beginning to wake up, he looked at where the two weird figures were standing, he analyzed them and realized after a while that they weren't in the real world.

The Leopard 1 and the ISU-152 returned from the battle.

"Thanks you master for allowing me to protect you" the Leopard said bowing down both his hull and turret, Scarface walked forwards and placed his hand on the roof of the turret.

"Who are you?" Scarface asked the tank he was touching.

"My name is Raven Hellsing; I'm your future son" the Leopard explained.

Scarface's eyes widened, "you are my future son?" he asked still in disbelief.

"Yes, in 1 month I will be born" the Leopard added, then faded away.

Saralla had been touching the ISU-152 in the gun mantlet, the TD revealed that she was her daughter, Saralla shed a few tears.

"I will be born in 1 month" the ISU-152 revealed.

"Good bye mom" the ISU-152 said as she started to fade away.

The fourth spear pinning down Cipher shattered and the Conqueror was finally free, Scarface then proceeded to cast the spell that would get them all out, after a few moments a bright light flashed and everyone closed their eyes.

Saralla opened her optics first, then did Scarface and then finally did Cipher, whose wounds were entirely closed and healed, they were surrounded by worried faces from the low tiers, Saralla looked at Scarface, who just nodded, "it's ok, tell them" he said, nuzzling her side.

"Everyone listen, I'm gonna have babies" she announced, everyone went silent for a while but then they cheered her up.

"So I'm going to be an uncle?" asked Gryphus.

"Totally" replied Scarface.

They spent the night having a small party for the couple.

"Schnee 1 to all units, new life is coming to this world, I order the cancellation of this operation, Sorcerer squadron return to base, fill in a false report and fake our deaths"

"Isn't that treason?"

"Sorcerer 1, we are warriors, not monsters, I refuse to continue"

"I get your point, roger that"


	12. Nagumo

**Enjoy this one, yet again i did the proofreading, send me a PM if you spot an error**

* * *

**Nagumo **

A lonely STB-1 was sleeping near the small waterfall in the mountain pass, the Japanese tank didn't notice a team of mid tiers approaching, unfortunately the mid tier team did notice the medium sleeping so they proceeded to approach as quietly as possible in order to surprise the sleeping tank and capture it, however one Hellcat was too quick and accidentally poked the medium tank in the frontal turret, it was enough to wake the medium up, when the optics opened they revealed amber eyes, a rarity in BigWorld, "What's going on?" a female voice came out of her mouth.

"Surrender and we will not hurt you" said the Hellcat beside her.

"Aw shit" cursed the medium.

A KV-2 rolled forwards to meet the tier ten medium, it was clear that this was the team leader.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you so please let me go" said the medium, but the heavy just made a NO gesture with the barrel of his gun.

"Fine then" said the medium with a smirk, suddenly she disappeared.

Every single tank in the team was caught entirely off guard with this move, they shared confused looks, they thought the medium disappeared, however they didn't knew this was actually an illusion and the medium was standing where she was, trying to contain her laugh.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!, WHERE DID SHE GO!?" were the team's most used sentence, the medium had an idea, give them the scare of their lives, she focused her turret on a SU-85 who was beside the KV-2 and casted another illusion, this time making the SU-85 believe he spotted the medium running away from them.

"SHE'S OVER THERE!" screamed the TD in a rather childish way, the medium did her best to suppress a giggle and the whole team went charging towards the illusion.

"GO GET HER!" the KV-2 commanded, being the slowest tank of the team meant he didn't had the speed to go after the illusion and stood behind, the medium came closer to him, still invisible and poked the left side of the KV-2's turret, this startled him, the medium then backed off and casted another illusion, this time only the KV-2 would see her, she made her look like a black Leopard 1 with red eyes and a black and red aura surrounding her, _meet The Hellhound,_ she thought suppressing another giggle.

"Holy shit!" the KV-2 said, he was scared at the sight of what he thought it was the infamous Hellhound, but it was a cheap illusion to make him shit his rear exhausts, the KV-2 froze, eyes widened, fear invaded him, he couldn't take his eyes away from those red eyes of a demon, the medium suppressed a full laughter and casted another illusion, this time being a replica of herself coming from behind the Leopard 1.

"Now, would you let go this lady?" asked the fake Leopard 1 with a demonic deep tone, trademark characteristic of The Hellhound.

"YES, YES, PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!" the freaked out KV-2 said.

"Good" said the fake Leopard 1.

The KV-2 closed his optics trying to shake from his mind the sight of the incarnation of evil, the STB-1 took this chance and dismissed all of the illusions and ran away, laughing, she hadn't had this much fun since a few months, _illusions rocks, _she thought, she then took the road to Himmelsdorf.

Scarface's group was already closing into Himmelsdorf, although with a bit of caution, in the last few days they had already face people who wanted more than piece of Scarface, he was on the front of the convoy, with Saralla beside him and Gryphus behind him, it was then when Scarface spotted a Japanese medium tank straight ahead.

"HALT!, UNKNOWN TARGET AHEAD!" Scarface warned the group of the possible threat laying ahead of them, at about 200 meters, Gryphus went to check it out, the medium tank ahead was an STB-1 tier ten.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Gryphus ordered the Japanese medium, which surprisingly did obey the order.

"Oh, mister, you won't hurt a young lady, would you?" the female medium teased him.

"Don't test me, I'd hate to see those amber eyes gone" Gryphus teased back.

"What's going on here?" asked Saralla closing in behind Gryphus, that's when she saw the female STB-1.

"Gryphus, look out, she's also a mage" warned Saralla.

"How…how did you knew?" asked the medium, surprised.

"Japanese lineages don't have amber eyes, in fact no line at all has amber eyes" replied Saralla.

"Fine, you got me" replied the STB-1, dropping her barrel.

"Why are you here?" asked Saralla, with a curious tone in her voice.

"I was going to Himmelsdorf to visit the team that is holed up there" the STB-1 said.

"You mean that T29's team?" Saralla asked.

"Yeah that one, they are friends of my father, rest his soul" replied the medium.

"I'm sorry but that team no longer holds Himmelsdorf, in fact more than half of it are dead" said Saralla.

"WHAT?! I don't believe you!" said the medium.

"Their G.W. Panther staged a rebellion, which failed" Saralla said

"How…how do you know it?" asked the medium.

"Do you live under a rock or something, it was all over the news a few days ago" Saralla said, this made the medium fell embarrassed and made her blush.

"I…don't…watch TV" the medium replied, embarrassed of herself, her mood dropped even more, tears started to form on her eyes, she tried to contain them but one managed to drop, she hoped that the TD didn't notice it, but the TD did notice the tear.

"Please don't cry" said Gryphus, the Japanese medium turned her turret away from them, it was then when Scarface cane forwards, he noticed the Kasaragi clan emblem almost completely faded.

"Kasaragi" said Scarface trying to get the attention of the medium, he succeeded in doing so, the medium turned her turret to face the new voice and saw a familiar Leopard 1.

"How's your clan leader?" asked Scarface, oblivious of the fact that her clan leader passed away some time ago.

"Dead" the medium replied with a sad tone.

"Oh…sorry…I didn't knew, Nobura Kasaragi was a good friend of mine" Scarface said.

"Did you knew my clan leader?" asked the medium, still trying to figure out who was that Leopard 1 and why was he so familiar.

"Who are you?" asked the medium.

"I am Hans Hellsing" replied Scarface.

"Uncle Hans?" asked the medium

This took Scarface by surprise, there was only one tank that would call him that way.

"Nagumo?" Scarface said.

The medium race towards his side and curled against him, she started to cry and a mix of both sadness and happiness assaulted her, Saralla saw this and tried to comfort her, Gryphus couldn't understand what just happened and returned to the convoy to tell everyone to get moving to Himmelsdorf, which was only a mile away.

"Uncle Hans, my father was assassinated and I was kicked out of the clan" the medium explained why she wandered alone without her clan.

"Who did it?" asked Scarface

"Akira Kasaragi" replied the medium

"I knew that guy was a trouble maker but I didn't knew he would reach that far, sadly I didn't give him a piece of my mind when I could" said Scarface.

"Scarface, we are moving to Himmelsdorf, Rureoux reported he found some decent garages and a fuel pump, oh and pieces stored in a warehouse" said Gryphus, Scarface nodded in agreement and told the Japanese medium to get ready to move, they would finally have a permanent home.

When the group settled at Himmelsdorf, Scarface went to explore a bit and he found corpses of tiers 1's and 2's near the castle, Scarface examined the wounds, 75mm wounds, APCR was used, he noticed Nagumo coming to him.

"I can make you see what happened here" she said, spiking Scarface's curiosity, she then closed her optics and casted an illusion, ghostly and translucent tank figures appeared and started to recreate what happened to them, an E-25 was brought back to life but then he slaughtered the small team of lower tiers, but kept alive two tanks, Scarface couldn't get a clear ID of the ghostly tanks as they were only blurry figures, he however managed to identify the E-25, _Siren you oily bastard, _he thought, moments later Nagumo dismissed the illusion.

"That's some skill at illusion Nagumo, I'm glad you inclined to the neutral side instead of the offensive side" said Scarface, Nagumo just nodded in agreement.

The group spent the rest of the day getting everything cleaned up and making some fixes and decorating the garages, Lara was upgraded to a Crusader tank, Rureoux paid the upgrade as a gift for his girlfriend, as for Vasili, he tried to get closer to Riva, who was too shy but accepted his company, Nagumo went to sleep early and so did the rest of the high tiers.

Scarface opened his eyes to find out he was in his human form in a jungle, this wasn't his innerscape, he walked forwards for some time until he came across an asian temple, _shit, I am in Nagumo's innerscape_, he thought, the temple was burning, he had to find Nagumo soon, we ran towards a stairs which lead to a big hall, a big and wide enough door to make a Maus come through was ahead of him, he ran towards the door and kicked it down, he saw Nagumo unconscious in her tank form and portraits of her and Nobura, some toys on the ground spread across the room, he walked towards the medium tank until he almost stepped on a portrait, he picked it up from the ground and saw him in his original tank form and a Chi-Nu, it was Nagumo when she was young, he then noticed Saralla coming through the door in her tank destroyer form.

"Why are you in here Hans?" asked Saralla.

"I was about to ask you the same, I don't know I just woke up in the jungle" Scarface said.

"Same thing happened to me, but I wonder why I'm in this form and you in that form" she said confused.

"Nagumo's mind is a mess" Scarface smirked.

"You don't say" Saralla replied sarcastically.

"Her father was that guy" he said pointing his finger towards a big portrait of a male STB-1 with bright yellow eyes.

"Nobura Kasaragi, head of the Kasaragi clan" he added.

"And I suppose that's her mother" Saralla said pointing her barrel towards another portrait on the other side of the room, this time it was an M60 Patton with brown eyes.

"Aren't Japanese and American marriages forbidden?" asked Saralla.

"This wasn't a marriage, he definitely loved her, but Kasaragi tradition forbids that kind of marriages, he was lucky their daughter was a Japanese model, as for her mother I don't know what happened to her" Scarface replied.

"And that fucker over there is Akira Kasaragi" he said in disgust, pointing his finger towards another picture, a smaller one.

"He wanted to be the head of the Kasaragi, however Nobura took that place because Akira was impulsive and had a tendency to get into trouble, he tricked half Kasaragi clan in making me an enemy" he added.

"I suppose he got sick of Nobura and assassinated him" Saralla commented.

"Most likely, let's hope he didn't find out Nagumo's origins" Scarface replied.

Saralla sighed, and noticed the flames of the fire were getting closer to them.

"This place is falling apart, the flames are getting closer" Saralla warned.

"Do you have your winch?" Scarface asked.

"Yeah, we should drag her out" Saralla replied.

Scarface then grabbed one side of the winch and pulled I out, then he tied it to one part of Nagumo's frontal upper glacis, he then signaled Saralla with a thumbs up, she then started to pull her out of the collapsing room, Scarface noticed a part of the ceiling starting to come down, so he rolled on his knees to the left to avoid the falling debris.

"We should get the hell out of here!" screamed Scarface, Saralla pulled Nagumo out of the room, when they crossed the door the whole room's ceiling came down, the stairs in front of them were intact but the flames were closing in fast, so they ran down the stairs as fast as they could, the bumping managed to wake up Nagumo who panicked immediately.

"What…what's going on? Uncle Hans? Where are we?" she said freaking out when she saw the flames consuming the temple.

"Hold on Nagumo, we're almost out" Scarface said.

"What's happening?" she asked crying

"We'll explain later" Saralla was the one to reply, Nagumo noticed the ISU-152 pulling her.

The trio managed to get out of the temple and into the small courtyard in front of it, the three looked back at the temple to witness it collapse on his own foundations.

"Whew, that was close" said Saralla, with relief in her voice, Scarface then proceeded to untie the winch, giving Nagumo a reassuring pat on her glacis.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"We are in your innerscape" Scarface replied.

"Innerscape?" Nagumo said, confused.

"Every single tank, TRV, ARV, combat car and any living form has one, their minds shape it according to their experiences, it's a world inside your mind and you can theoretically control it, we mages can get into other people's innerscapes to see what's going inside their minds, and try to fix them, on the other thread, mages with evil intentions can manipulate it to make you break down emotionally" Scarface explained what the innerscape was.

"How did we get inside, we cannot answer that question because we just don't know, what we know is that it was accidental" Scarface added.

"Too much for a coincidence" added Saralla; she thought someone wanted them to be there.

"We should go back to the real world" said Scarface, the other two tanks nodded in agreement, Saralla casted the spell to make them return.

The next morning Nagumo woke up, still shaken because of her innerscape experience, she tried to block it away and went to fuel pump to have breakfast, she found the rest of the group there, she was the last one to wake up, the group waved their guns at her and she did the same, then she went to sit with the group, that group was going to be her new family.

"What's your name ma'am" politely asked Gryphus.

"Nagumo Kasaragi" she replied.

"Mine is Antonio Rivero, known as Gryphus by everone" Gryphus introduced himself.

"Antonio?, isn't that Spanish?" Asked Nagumo, confused about how a German tank could have been named like that.

"I'm more Argentinean than German, that's why" Gryphus explained why he had that name.

"Those two lovebirds over there are the Espadas, Ulysses and Antonella" Gryphus pointed his barrel at the Espadas, who shot back at him FUCK-YOU glares.

"My name's Rureoux Caibet" the ELC AMX spoke up.

"Mine is Lara Walker" the Crusader spoke up.

"And mine is Amara Robinson, the asocial prick beside me is Luke Norm" she said teasing Luke.

Another voice spoke up "My name is Vasili"

"Just Vasili?" asked Nagumo.

"Just Vasili" replied the AT-1, thick Russian accent in his voice.

"And I'm Jinx Still" the Pz IC spoke with a childish voice, which made Nagumo chuckle, she hadn't heard a funny voice as Jinx's voice.

And lastly a Conqueror showed up from behind Nagumo "I'm Morgan LeFay, Cipher for you", Nagumo turned her turret to see the Conqueror, coldness in his voice and a general feeling of a cold fueled killer.

"And you are ma'am?" The Conqueror asked, he didn't knew her name because he wasn't nearby when she introduced herself.

"I'm Nagumo Kasaragi" she introduced herself, again.

"Kasaragi clan, huh?" he smirked.

"Uh huh, what's your problem with me being Kasaragi?" she asked, noticing the Conqueror's feeling of disgust towards the Kasaragi clan, but the Conqueror didn't reply, she would keep an eye on him.


	13. Nagumo's innerscape

**Do i need to keep saying that i did the proofreading?**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Nagumo's innerscape**

Scarface wandered the streets of Himmelsdorf, so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Nagumo was behind him, she wanted to be with her last friendly relative.

"Uncle Hans?" she asked, startling Scarface in the process.

"Oh… yes Nagumo?" he asked.

"I…uh…wanted to…stay with you…I mean…your group" she said blushing a little.

"It's ok, I wanted to get you out of the Kasaragi as soon as possible, it was your father's last wish to me before I got excomulgated" he replied.

"He did such thing…but why wou" she was cut by Scarface who said "It was not your father, but Akira, your father actually defended me".

"Akira tricked more than half the clan, he told them that I was conspiring against them, your father didn't fell for his lies, nor did a few others, but the ones convinced were in large numbers and had more power on the political table" Scarface added to his story.

"I'm going to kill him, someday I will, I promise" Nagumo said.

"Revenge is not a good thing, but I'm not going to stop you, instead I am going to help you, I have some unfinished business with that oilstain" Scarface replied with determination in his voice.

"Uncle Hans, I can't remember who my mother was, do you know something about her?" Nagumo asked, it was a VERY TOUCHY subject, which made Scarface feel uncomfortable about it.

"This is something that I cannot speak about, but instead I can show you, are you up to visit to your innerscape?" he replied to the question, Nagumo felt that Scarface did knew something about her mother but felt uncomfortable to speak about it openly with her, maybe he was afraid someone would eavesdrop them, maybe he just didn't like the topic, either motive she wouldn't know which one was.

"Sure I am, but can someone else come?" she asked, Scarface rose an opticbrow.

"Who?" Scarface asked

"Saralla" she replied softly.

"Only if she agrees, you know, she has her hormones actives because she's gonna have babies soon" Scarface said.

"You're gonna be a father? THAT'S AWESOME!" she said bouncing on her tracks.

"Yeah, come on, let's go ask her" he signaled with his barrel towards the garage where she was.

Saralla noticed Scarface and Nagumo coming towards her, she eyed the Japanese medium and figured out that girl went through much trouble, and Scarface somehow was related to her.

"Sara, would you come with us to Nagumo's innerscape?" asked Scarface, he wasn't sure if she would agree.

"Sure, I was bored anyway" she replied, surprising both Nagumo and Scarface, so far she hadn't had any mood swings, but that could change more sooner than later, making everyone's life miserable.

"Saralla, would you cast the spell?" Scarface asked his wife, who politely nodded, she was a highly advanced mage so she didn't need to say the keywords for some spells, a few seconds later a bright light surrounded them.

Scarface materialized first, yet again in his human form, however this time he didn't have his spear, Nagumo materialized second, in her tank form and Saralla was the last to materialize, also in her tank destroyer form, they shared looks and then Scarface spoke up.

"Nagumo, your mother was an American M60 Patton, I don't exactly remember her name, but I'm pretty sure you still have memories of her, but locked up in the deepest confines of your mind" he explained.

"So, what do I do?" Nagumo asked.

"Guide us, you'll know where are you taking us, after all it is your mind" Scarface replied, he accidentally confused Nagumo a bit, but he couldn't do much in someone else's mind.

Nagumo looked to the north where a thick forest with a dirt road running across it was, she started to roll towards the forest at a slow pace, scanning her surroundings, soon the sunlight was blocked by the trees and only small amounts of light came through, it was a beautiful sight, they kept going down that road for some time until they found a bridge which closed a small peaceful river filled with sacred lotus flowers on the surface, Scarface curiosity spiked and he jumped from the bridge into the river, having a big splash, this worried Saralla as she looked down to see where her husband had gone, then he surfaced, with a surprised look on his face.

"The water is so cold" he said shaking from the cold; Saralla smiled at him and Nagumo had a burst of laughter at him, which annoyed him a little, he then grabbed a sacred lotus and got out of the river, still shaking he climbed the small slope and walked towards the bridge, he then fixed the lotus onto Saralla's opticbrow.

"You look nice with this" Scarface remarked, Saralla smiled at him and licked him.

"No, don't lick me" he chuckled.

"You're tasty" said Saralla.

"Uncle Hans, you're so funny when you're pissed" Nagumo said, still laughing.

"Let's just keep moving" said Scarface, a bit annoyed, the two tanks obeyed him.

The trio got out of the bridge and followed the dirt road, which went deeper and deeper into the forest, which seemed infinite, they had spent quite some time travelling down that road, about half an hour, finally they reached a front courtyard with Asian arquitecture and a somewhat long set of stairs, Scarface had no problems climbing up the stairs but then, halfway up he looked down to see the two tanks struggling to get past the first step, he rolled his eyes and casted a modifier spell which turned the stairs into a ramp, which the tanks could easily climb.

"Thanks you" the two tanks said in unison, Scarface just waved a hand.

The trio found a BIG wooden door, with a keyhole in the center, Scarface tried to kick down the door but he was stopped with a zap of electricity from the door and was sent back rolling down the stairs, now turned into a ramp, until he bit the dust at the bottom, Saralla chuckled when that happened and Nagumo had another burst of laughter.

"Ouch, that did hurt" Scarface muttered trying to get up, when he did he climbed the ramp and went to the door again, this time he stopped to think for a moment, the door had a keyhole, so a key was needed to open it, he let out a long sigh, he wasn't good at solving puzzles and finding keys, nor was Saralla, right now he would have wanted so badly Gryphus's help, as the Argentinean medium was good at solving puzzles and riddles.

"What do we do now?" asked Saralla.

"I don't know, maybe you can shoot that door down" said Scarface, scratching the back of his head.

"You just want me to get zapped so you can have your laugh" said Saralla, not falling into Scarface's trap.

"Aww fine" Scarface said with a smirk.

Nagumo tried to touch the door but was also zapped by it, sending her in reverse a few feet back, this was Scarface's turn to laugh.

"Yeah yeah keep laughing" said Nagumo with a pissed off expression.

_**Outside of the innerscape**_

Gryphus was bored to hell; he realized that it was more entertaining when he was on the road than when he is holed up in a city, he went towards the fuel pump to have lunch, he was the only one there so he didn't mind his manners, he took one loooooong sip of his orange infusion fuel and let out a loud burp, his face changed from bored to relief, he soon heard a voice inside his turret.

"_Gryphus?" _said the voice; he didn't pay attention to the voice, because he thought it was just his imagination.

"_Gryphus?" _said the voice again with a louder tone; he scanned his surroundings in search of the voice.

"_ANTONIO!"_ screamed the voice, this freaked him out, but he recognized the voice now, it was Scarface calling him, but from where?.

"_Antonio, I need you here, at Nagumo's innerscape" _Scarface's voice echoed through Gryphus's mind.

"_And I'm going to drag you down her whether you like it or not" _the voice finished its sentence, that last part really freaked him out, where was he going to be dragged to?.

Gryphus saw a bright light that blinded him and surrounded him, it all went dark for a while, then he woke up in front of an Asian stile temple, ahead of him there was a ramp, he noticed his tank form didn't change at all, he started to climb the sloped ramp until he met at the top with Scarface, who was in a weird form, Saralla who was in her tank destroyer form, with a sacred lotus fixed on her opticbrows and Nagumo who was teasing Scarface.

"You look like a wet toast" Gryphus teased Scarface.

"I challenge you to touch that door" Scarface said with an evil grin.

"Oh come on, what a puny wooden door can do to this medium ta-AAAAW" his sentence was cut when he touched the door with his barrel, getting zapped by it, he rolled backwards a few feet, Scarface was laughing, and so did was Saralla and Nagumo.

"I dragged you down here because we need to find a key for that door, personally I don't have the patience to go find a key" Scarface said.

"And you want me to do it, am I right?" Gryphus asked with a smirk.

"Exactly" Saralla was the one to reply.

Gryphus just shrugged and started to examine the area, looking at every object that surrounded the temple, after a few minutes he looked up to the trees and spotted the keys hanging from one of the tree's leafs, he pointed his barrel towards the tall tree.

"Holy fucking shit, that's too high" Gryphus said.

Suddenly all looks stood on Scarface's, "What!?" he asked.

"We nominate you to go and climb that tree and grab that key" Nagumo spoke, earning a chuckle from the other two tanks.

He let out a long sigh, then he spoke "fine, I'm going to do it, jeez I'm going to die climbing that tree" he complained about his situation

Scarface proceeded to climb the tree, trying not to fall, he started to get nervous, he was used to be tank, not a monkey, he climbed as high as the tree could support his weigh, after one of the leafs broke and fell to the ground Scarface began to get even more nervous, he shook his head and tried to get to a stable part of the tree.

"If you fall I'll catch you!" Gryphus screamed at him.

"I'D RATHER KISS THE GROUND THAN BE CATCHED BY YOU!" Scarface screamed back sounding very pissed, that's when he remembered one thing, if he was in the innerscape, he could come up with a weapon of sorts, so he imagined a handgun in his right hand, which seconds later manifested, he took aim to the leaf holding the key and fired, the bullet cut the leaf and the key fell to the ground and was grabbed by Nagumo, now Scarface had to figure out a way to climb down the tree.

"He's in trouble" Saralla commented.

"Indeed, I'm tempted to go and shake the tree to see how he gets angry" Gryphus said.

"Would you do that for me?" asked Nagumo.

"Absolutely" replied Gryphus with an evil grin on his face.

Scarface noticed the tree started to shake violently, he was already halfway down so he looked down and saw Gryphus shaking the tree with his barrel, "STOP IT YOU DUMBASS!" screamed Scarface, however Gryphus started to shake the tree even more violently, suddenly Scarface heard *CRICK* sound, _AW SHIT_ he thought before that part of the tree collapsed and he fell, hitting every single leaf on his way down.

"Aw…oohh…uh…ouch…eh…ow…ohh" Scarface yelped when he started to hit every single leaf and finally landed face first in front of Gryphus, who was laughing like a maniac, Nagumo and Saralla were also laughing at his fall.

The first thing to move was his left arm, rising up a bit and giving the finger to Gryphus accompanied by a muffled "fuck you Gryphus".

"Relax man" Gryphus said still laughing.

Scarface stood up slowly and came towards the E-50M hull; he jumped and grabbed one of his headlights, and proceeded to climb until he stood at the medium's turret.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing up there?" Gryphus asked.

"Having payback" replied Scarface as he started to kick Gryphus turret's roof several times

"Hey! Ouch…ouch…oh… knock it off!" Gryphus protested, then Scarface jumped down and took the key from Nagumo's barrel and headed straight for the door, he introduced the key and rotated it to the right, suddenly a mechanism activated and the door opened slowly, revealing what looked like a child's room, with some toys and like the temple, a general Asian theme, the walls were painted in green, Nagumo recognized the place.

"This was my room when I was a tier 5" she said, then she proceeded to search the room, she spotted a piece of paper with something written on it, she picked it up and zoomed her optics onto the paper, it was a letter, that said:

_Dear Nagumo, I'm sorry if I abandoned you when you were only a child, but I had no choice, if the Kasaragi found out about me being your mother they would've most likely sacrificed you, I loved your father and I love you so much, please forgive me, if you are reading this it means that you're either at an advanced stage of mastering your mage powers or Hans has helped you, either way, when you stop reading this please come to Province, I'm living there for the duration, I love you, and remember, stay away from the Kasaragi._

_Love: Lucia Spectra._

_P.D: Tell Hans he's an asshole._

Nagumo started to cry after she finished reading the letter, she had finally found why she never met her mother, she now had one mission, she needed to go to Province.

"Let's go back" Scarface said, casting the spell.

Everyone woke up in their respective bodies, Nagumo was still crying because of the experience, Gryphus woke up on the other side of the map, having a massive turret ache because of Scarface's kicks, Saralla woke up to see that the sacred lotus her husband got for her had materialized into the real world, that was an indicator on how powerful Scarface was; as for Scarface himself, he had dents and scratches everywhere and had some first grade burns across his hull, he was in a terrible mood so he didn't even come close to Nagumo to comfort her, instead he went to his garage and fell in a deep slumber, like a temporary coma.

"Nagumo, don't cry, tomorrow we are going to Province" Saralla said trying to comfort the Japanese medium, and she succeeded in doing so, Nagumo went to her garage to doze off for the rest of the day, as for Saralla, she went to heal Gryphus's wounds that Scarface gave him.


	14. How i met Saralla

**Okay, this one is short, i intended to make it to explain why Saralla didn't show up her powers earlier**

* * *

**How i met Saralla  
**

Near the outskirts of Himmelsdorf a high scale battle was taking place between two mid-tier clans, who were fighting for who gets to Himmelsdorf first, however both clans were totally unaware of a third group watching them from the distance, an ISU-152, a Leopard 1, an STB-1 and an E-50M, they were overwatching the course of the battle, which was beginning to take its toll, on one side the casualties were massive, StuG's, KV-1's, M4's, Hellcats and Chaffees were laying dead sprawled across the battlefield, on the other side, only Pz IV's, Hetzers and Tigers appeared to be fighting, also taking massive casualties.

"Should I stop them?" asked Nagumo, she was thinking about casting an illusion.

"Well, they are dangerously close, not to mention they're also blocking our way" Gryphus commented.

"A fire will surely make them stop" said Saralla.

"Oh and Nagumo, could you please make me look as Nightmare?" asked Scarface.

"Sure uncle Hans, how many tanks do you want to see you as Nightmare?" she asked.

"Everyone, including us" he replied.

"Saralla cover us from here, Gryphus, you and I are going down there to break that fight, Nagumo you know what to do" Scarface explained his plan of action.

Nagumo closed her optics, muttering some words, suddenly Scarface turned into Nightmare, only in appearance though, then she casted a wall of fire that surrounded both clans, taking them by surprise, the shooting stopped as both clans noticed two very known tanks approaching side by side at high speed.

Both clans ceased fire immediately when they saw both The Southern Cross and The Hellhound, the two battlefield legends took aim at the clan commander of each clan, Scarface aimed to the side of a Tiger I and Gryphus took aim to the front of an KV-1.

"Stop the fight, NOW!" both mediums said in unison.

No one dared to question the tier tens and "kneeled down" bowing their hulls and turrets down, one Tiger I was brave enough to speak up.

"We were here to claim this city, but they showed up and shot us first, we didn't mean any harm at all but eventually we had to fight back" the Tiger explained the situation from his point of view.

"LIAR! You fired first!" said the other clan's commander, the KV-1, suddenly a verbal fight broke, instead of shells, words were being used, this irritated Scarface, but Gryphus found it entertaining.

Scarface began to mutter a few words, casting a neutral spell to mute their voices, when he casted the spell both clan commanders freaked out when they found out their voices were gone, both commanders shared scared looks, they tried to speak but they had no voice at all.

"Now, I want you to leave this place for good before I take your souls instead of your voices, Himmelsdorf belongs to me" he spoke with the demonic voice, Nagumo was an artist in fooling mid tiers senses.

"You can have your voice back" said Scarface, both clan commander's voice returned, they weren't going to oppose that order, coming from the infamous Hellhound.

"Now, leave!" Scarface screamed casting a lightning bolt and zapping every tank's rear armor at the same time, this scared them and left the area surprisingly quick.

"I wish I could be a mage" commented Gryphus.

"And be an outcast of society? You should feel blessed" replied Scarface.

"How's that so?" asked Gryphus raising an opticbrow.

"Being labeled as a freak" replied Scarface with a smirk.

"You never told me that story" said Gryphus.

"You know how Saralla and I met?" asked Scarface, Gryphus shook his turret in a NO gesture.

"She, like me is a mage, when she was young she had no friends at all and her family didn't want her because she was a freak and she got kicked out of it, I was on the frontlines during the war and I found her hiding in an abandoned bunker, she had those purple eyes that I immediately recognized as a mage's eyes, I gave her shelter and fuel, I even opposed to my superiors" Scarface told one part of the story.

"Wow, didn't knew that, man I'm so sorry if I touched a soft spot" Gryphus said with an apologetic expression.

"You came a few weeks after I took her, at first she had a dislike for you but then when you saved my rear back at Battleaxe she changed and accepted you" he continued to tell the story.

"I still remember when she slapped my turret, that did hurt" Gryphus commented.

"She had a premonitory dream the night before the stage of the apocalypse, and forced me to stay with her in the HQ, and then the Germans thought the unthinkable; they sent the world we all knew to hell, I fell in love for her a few months later when we were one for the other scavenging for fuel to survive, during that time I came across some ancient ruins and made the mistake I regretted for the rest of my life, Nightmare took over me and I…well…he almost ended up killing her, but he couldn't because I fought back and with her help managed to lock him up inside me, I thanked her for that and she came and curled against me crying, I still remember her words, which were "I love you Hans, please don't ever leave me" those words burned deep inside me and to this day I haven't left her nor fell for other" Scarface ended his story, he noticed he shed a few tears.

"Uncle Hans!" Screamed Nagumo waving her gun at him, signaling it was time to move.

"We're coming!" he replied with a loud tone.

"I'm sorry if I brought an uncomfortable topic" Gryphus said.

"It's ok, Nightmare's Banished and the world is at a relative peace, come on we should get moving" Scarface said, ending the conversation.

Eventually the group left the area towards Province, which in comparison to their last trip, this one would only take them one day without interruptions, that day however wasn't going to be without any interruptions.


	15. Scarface down

**Scarface down**

Nagumo's trip to Province started with that small fight, but now was going on smoothly and without interferences, she was unsure on how she would react when she reunites with her mother, that thought was bothering her, and how would she make up for the time lost with her mother, or even how her mother would react to the assassination of her father.

"Nagumo is there something wrong?" asked Saralla.

"I…I don't know how my mother would react…or how I would react…it bothers me…I didn't met her when I was a child, I'm not sure how she would react to my appearance being Japanese instead of American, I just…don't know" Nagumo explained how she felt, almost having an emotional breakdown.

"It's ok, please don't cry, everything's going to be just fine, I'm pretty sure she would be very happy to get to know her long lost daughter" said Saralla comforting Nagumo who just snuggled against her.

Scarface was having a conversation with Gryphus when he looked back to see Nagumo being comforted by Saralla and stopped, he then ordered Gryphus to scout the area ahead and report back in 10 minutes, Gryphus obeyed the order without questioning and darted away from the group.

Scarface felt the Japanese girl emotional flow invade his senses, and then he narrowed his eyes on her, trying to take away bad emotions from the girl's mind, however it backfired on him, he felt a massive turret ache, to the point of being unbearable, he started to feel horribly sick and soon he coughed up oil, both girls noticed this and raced towards him.

"What's happening to you!" asked Saralla.

A massive coughing couldn't let him speak, coughing up even more oil, sweating cold and feeling dizzy.

"Uncle Hans? UNCLE HANS!?" Nagumo called him trying to get his attention, he finally could speak up.

"I…tried to…take away…those…emotions…guess it…backfired" he tried his best to speak when another fit of coughing came, however this time it was much worse.

"It was my fault; please I'm so sorry Uncle Hans! Please I'm sorry" Nagumo said, crying a lot.

"It's not…your fault" said Scarface before fainting.

Scarface woke up in the snowy mountain that consisted his innerscape, he was in a human form but this time he had a long sword instead of the spear he used to previously banish Nightmare, he walked forwards down a small road, he then heard Nagumo's voice echo through his innerscape, "Please don't leave me! Please come back!" Nagumo's voice screamed with fear.

Scarface narrowed his eyes at the sight of an avalanche coming down at him, he turned around and began to run as fast as he could, the road ahead of him started to crack, his eyes widened when he saw that the ground was starting to split in two, he kept running, jumping one big crack in the ground after another, suddenly he found a VERY BIG precipice, he stopped right at the edge, trying not to fall, he looked back towards the avalanche which was getting closer, but started to dissipate as spirit manifested in front of the avalanche, also in human form.

"Hello Hans" the voice said with a female voice Scarface didn't recognize.

"Who's that?" asked Scarface, analyzing the spirit in front of him, wearing a white dress, looking to be in her mid 30's, blonde long hair, pale blue eyes, white skin, wearing a diamond collar and holding a sword.

"Your end" the female spirit said as she charged towards Scarface with her sword, Scarface raised his to block the attack with was so powerful that one of Scarface's wrist bones shattered into pieces, Scarface screamed in pain when he saw his left hand totally destroyed, he saw that sword going against him, at the same time he rolled on his knew to the right trying to avoid getting cut by it, he went for the offensive and lunged his sword towards the spirit, who ducked and went for a killing blow which Scarface couldn't avoid, her sword impaled him through his abdomen, destroying his ribs, slashing a lung in the process and coming out of his back, surprisingly though, Scarface didn't die, he had one last ace to pull.

"How aren't you dead?" asked the spirit.

Scarface gave her a little evil laugh and muttered "Praeteritae daemones invoco" he would regret that on the long run, but he needed that spell to get out of that battle.

"Did you just do what I think you did?" asked the spirit, knowing exactly what Scarface had just done.

Scarface's dark green eyes turned red, his German officer turned into medieval knight armor, his shattered wrist and devastated insides healed instantly and his sword turned blood red, and a black and red aura appeared around him.

Scarface race to fight the female spirit, who was surprised with the speed he now had, she raised her sword to block the attack but the force was so much that it sent her flying backwards into a wall.

"My name is not Hans, nor Scarface" said Scarface…or whoever it was now.

"Who are you?" asked the spirit.

"Nightmare" said the one who a moment ago was Scarface.

"Now, tell me, who sent you?" asked Nightmare.

"GO TO HELL!" screamed the female spirit; blood was starting to get all over her dress

"Hell? I have been there already" said Nightmare as he went for another swing of his sword, which slashed the female spirit's chest, causing her a massive amount of pain, he then pierced her left shoulder pinning her into a wall.

"Let me ask you one more time, who sent you?" asked Nightmare, enjoying the torture he was applying to the spirit.

"FUCK YOU!" the female spirit cursed at him.

Nightmare's eyes narrowed into her, he then brought his sword down from inside her shoulder, devastating everything and making her feel the worst pain in her life as a spirit.

"Now, before I banish you from here, I will enjoy something first" said Nightmare with an evil laugh.

The female spirit looked into those red eyes of death, a series of images of the most cruel tortures went through her mind, driving her almost to the point of insanity, Nightmare grabbed her by her throat and lifted her with just one arm, he held his sword with the other hand and prepared to execute her when he heard a voice come out of the dying spirit, he dropped her and she felt to the ground.

"LeFay" was the word that came out of the spirit's mouth.

Nightmare's eyes opened a bit almost like saying thanks you, and then he kicked her in the back and went to slam down his sword at her, like an execution.

"NOW DIE!" he screamed, at the last moment when he was about to slam down his sword into the spirit he saw a bright flash, he stopped and looked to his left and saw four rockets coming at him, he couldn't avoid them and that resulted in a big explosion.

"STOP IT NOW!" screamed another female voice; it was Saralla in her human form, she pulled her combat knife out and threw it at Nightmare, the knife stabbed him in the left lung, she then summoned a recurve bow, with explosive tip arrows and shot one at Nightmare, she raced towards him, hoping that would have been enough to weaken him, she was wrong.

"I will get your soul Saralla" said Nightmare with an evil laugh, the arrow didn't do anything to him, he then pulled the knife out of his body and threw it to the ground, Saralla's eyes narrowed on him, and she summoned a sacred weapon which she could use it only once in her lifetime, a golden spear, however this was no ordinary spear as Nightmare noticed.

"Longinus spear" she said in a loud tone, this startled Nightmare, if he was even touched by that weapon, he would have to leave his host.

Nightmare lunged at her, but she ducked and found the opening, she then pierced Nightmare's abdomen with the golden spear.

"Give me my husband back!" she screamed with anger, black blood coming out of Nightmare's mouth, he was defeated again, in the same way, twice.

Nightmare's form started to dissipate and the German officer uniform started to form, Nightmare turned into ashes, leaving Scarface's body, which fell unconscious like a wall of bricks.

"Thanks you" Saralla heard a female voice, Saralla turned back to where the female spirit was and started to walk towards there, when she came close to the spirit which was laying on the ground and facing the sky she pulled out a pistol and took aim at the female spirit's head, who narrowed her eyes.

"Give me one reason to save your sorry life!" said Saralla, kneeling down and putting the gun barrel inside the spirit's mouth, who was trying to make some words.

"What?" asked Saralla, pulling her gun out of the spirit's mouth.

"Alexander LeFay" the spirit said.

"Who?" asked Saralla.

"Alexander LeFay XI, he thinks Scarface drove his son Morgan away and thinks he is the cause of his family's ruin"

"And you are?" asked Saralla.

"Miranda, I'm a Lowe" said the spirit.

"Now Miranda, tell me where's your body so I can ensure you won't cause us trouble" asked Saralla reading her gun.

"400 meters north" Miranda answered the question.

Scarface began to wake up, feeling very tired, he slowly got up and tried to walk forwards but fell, he was very weakened and then he noticed his wife performing an interrogatory on the female spirit, he got up again and walked slowly towards her.

"Hans!" screamed Saralla when she saw him walking towards her so she ran to where he was and hugged him.

"Why Hans? Why did you bring him back?" asked Saralla, tears starting to form up in her eyes.

"That…Valkyrie over there almost...killed…me" he said making an effort to point his finger towards the weakened spirit.

"However…we'll…save her" he added, this surprised Saralla.

"Et a vulneribus tuis sanabo te tollere dolor" Scarface casted a healing spell which drained his energy and then he fainted; Miranda felt she was being healed, her wounds closed, her shoulder's broken bones regenerated and then a bright light surrounded the three and then it went all dark.

Miranda woke up to see an angry ISU-152 and an E-50M aiming at her.

"I'm so sorry if I did permanent damage" Miranda apologized.

"That's not needed, you're a powerful Valkyrie, are you willing to be in our small team?" Saralla asked, Miranda's eyes widened at the question.

"Even after what I did?" she asked.

"Even after what you did, I hold no resentments towards you" replied Saralla.

The Valkyrie lowered her gun and nodded.

"I really appreciate, I should leave for a while and report back, or the LeFay's will start to suspect something's wrong, I will leave for two days, don't worry, I will fill a fake report" the Valkyrie said, and then she left.

Scarface woke up slowly, still feeling very weak and drained, he saw Nagumo look at him, she was crying and the moment she noticed Scarface was waking up she curled against him, crying even more.

"I thought you were dead!" she said crying.

"I…I…did something…terrible" said Scarface.

"I…brought him…back, I'm not sure…if Sara…banished him entirely" he added.

"Who? Who did you brought back?" asked Nagumo, still crying.

"Him" he replied, Nagumo stopped crying for a while and tried to analyze what Scarface had said and came to conclusion he brought back to life a demon, which name's was Nightmare, then Scarface went into a fit of coughing.

"Nagumo, I will take care of him, you can continue your trip to Province." said Saralla.

"But he is sick and he needs help!" Nagumo protested.

"And that's why I need you to go, what I'm going to do is highly dangerous" Saralla replied.

"Gryphus…promise me…that…you'll protect… Nagumo…with your…life" Scarface said.

"I promise, fighter's honor" Gryphus promised, fighter's honor meant that he would give his life to the promise.

"Nagumo let's get going" Gryphus said to Nagumo, who nodded slowly, they eventually left the area.

"Now, for you I will have to do more than you would think" said Saralla, referring to Scarface.

"I shouldn't have brought him back" said Scarface.

"You would have died" replied Saralla.

Scarface let out a sigh but was cut with a fit of coughing.

"What I'm going to do is highly dangerous for us both"

"You're going to risk the babies!" Scarface protest was interrupted by more coughing.

"I'm very aware of the risk this will take" she replied with determination in her voice, she was willing to do everything to make sure her babies would grow up with a father.

"Now, don't move, this will hurt just a little" she said.


	16. Encounter

**I know i know, it's short but this marks the begin of a crossover with TheGreatHetzer's Chosen**

* * *

**Encounter**

"Hans stay with me, stay awake!" Saralla tried to get the attention of the sick Leopard 1.

"I…feel…he's…trying to…take control over…me" said Scarface, fighting against his illness, Nightmare even though he was banished from Scarface's mind, was trying to get once again inside him, their struggle manifested as illness.

"I knew it…I shouldn't have summoned…him…in that battle" said Scarface regretting about his choice.

"That's now in the past, please fight back" said Saralla as she placed her barrel against Scarface's frontal hull, she kissed him.

"I feel…like if my…efforts are…futile" he said, trying his best to stay alive.

"I'll begin the ritual then, please don't let him take control" said Saralla, she pulled the sacred lotus Scarface gave her and placed it in front of him, she then proceeded to circle the Leopard 1, when she circled him entirely she turned her hull to meet her eyes with his.

"Amor enim et futura vita curare te mea, dabo tibi" she conjured the first part of the spell, her hull started to glow a bit and a white aura surrounded her.

"I love you Sara" said Scarface.

"Cum tibi tempus curabitur resistit vobis infirmi et vinci cum aliquis malus spiritus, et auxilium ab anima tua" she went through one part of the long spell, her white aura started to glow even more bright, and her hull color, Russian green started to change into a more yellow tone.

"Agnus dei, nisi tenebras et malum vir meus, nisi ab eo daemonium siluicultrix, Agnus Dei, animam suam" she went through another part of the spell, she then closed her optics for the last part of the spell, which would need her entire focus to make it work.

"Surgite, et confortare, scire honesta ab deterioribus, semper hinc tibi credere et sentire pressura, te carmen praecipiti studio tam difficile est, metiri, te semper ita credere" she went through that part, she was beginning to feel weak, but she had to continue, she would give the next part a lot of focus.

Scarface's body began to glow in a white color, his dark green eyes filled with determination; a black aura appeared around him, he gritted his teeth, he was feeling the energy flow inside him, his illness was gone, but the healing wasn't complete when something bad happened.

A Panther approached from a small hill; however he wasn't alone, a StuG III and an M41, the three tanks looked down the hill to see an ISU-152 and a Leopard 1 lying on the ground at like 100 meters away, the Panther felt fear invade him; he spoke to his friends and tried to come up with a plan.

"Guys, there's an ISU-152 and a Leopard 1 down there!" the Panther whispered as low as he could to his friends to avoid catching unwanted attention.

"If that ISU hits any of us, we'll be toast" said the M41, he feared that massive 152mm gun.

"The Leopard 1 looks hurt, we shouldn't kill them" the StuG III spoke.

The Panther pondered on how to resolve the situation and came up with an idea.

"I got it!" the Panther said in a higher tone.

"What's the ISU main weakness?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"The lack of a turret?" replied the StuG III.

"Exactly, just to be safe, I want Doc to take out the ISU threads. I'll charge down there and use a Blitzkrieg attack to scare them, that way no one will get hurt." the Panther explained his plan, Doc was the StuG III's name.

"Ready Doc?" the Panther asked.

"Jawhol" replied the StuG III.

"Three, two, one, FIRE!" The Panther screamed with all his strength.

Saralla, making an almost impossible effort to stay conscious, noticed a cannon boom, she glanced towards her left side to see a StuG III, a Panther and a M41 in the distance firing at her, she couldn't move as she was very weakened, her eyes widened when she saw the grey round coming towards her, hitting her in the forward sprocket and throwing her tracks off, she was immobilized and then the pain took over her.

"Saralla!" screamed Scarface, who was also surprised, he wasn't entirely healed but felt able to take on an entire division on his own, he looked towards their attackers and narrowed his eyes onto them, game on.


	17. Panic attack

**This is were the filler plot begins while i sort the main plot out with TheGreatHetzer.**

**Vasili and Riva will be the main protagonist for a while so don't get scared hehe**

**lastly, thanks to RagingTanker090 for lending me Vasili**

* * *

**Panic attack**

While Scarface and Saralla were getting to know a certain Panther II and his friends, the Himmelsdorf's group had also had their encounters, mainly with mid tiers who got scared away by Cipher.

It was a full moon night; the sky was filled with stars and the brightest visible constellation was Crux, or for others the Southern Cross. It was a bit weird for some people; they felt like if Gryphus was watching over them, as he was named after that same constellation.

"Lara, Lara!" Rureoux, the small ELC AM called the Crusader girl.

"What is it honey" the Crusader girl replied, curious about why he was calling her at this time of the night.

"Come with me to the castle" he said with a smile, and then he rolled uphill, Lara went to follow him, even more curious, and once they arrived at the top of the hill, Rureoux led the Crusader girl to one of the edges of the castle and then he spoke up.

"It is a beautiful night" he said, looking at the moon in the horizon.

"Sure it is, why you brought me here?" asked Lara, making Rureoux blush a little.

"It's ok, what is it?" she asked again, Rureoux pulled something from one of his compartments; it looked like a collar made with rubies, pearls, diamonds, and emeralds. He then placed them on the Crusader's turret.

"These are for you" he said, as he carefully placed the collar around the turret, so it could fit in the space between the turret and the turret's ring.

"Oh Rureoux, they're gorgeous" she said, examining how she looked with them.

"Would you please make me the happiest man?" he said, getting the Crusader's attention.

"If this is what I think it is, then I do" she said getting close to the ELC AMX so they could kiss each other, they have now officially married each other, they stood close to each other for the rest of the night.

Vasili woke up from a strange dream that he could remember as clear as water, he had a dream with Riva Mazdjy, why he had it he didn't know, maybe he was attracted to her, after all he hadn't experienced those feelings in his short life, it was when he was in deep thought when he noticed a green barrel entering his garage, then he noticed the full front of the SU-85.

"Hey" he said, acknowledging the TD's presence.

"Hey, Vasili…do…you want…to…uh…have…breakfast with…me?" the female SU-85 asked, he could notice her hull shaking a bit, he could notice she was nervous.

"Sure, why not?" he replied, smiling at her.

The two TDs went to the fuel depot and grabbed two fuel cans, both were orange flavored.

"This tastes good" said Riva.

"Indeed, hey do you want to go outside with me? You know….explore a bit maybe?" Vasili made a move that he mentally regretted, making the SU-85 blush a little. Then they finished their cans

"Uhh…sure" said Riva, still blushing, and then a very familiar Conqueror came into sight.

"Vasili, I need to talk to you" said Cipher; he needed to talk about his future.

"Sorry Riva but someone calls, I'll meet you in a few" said Vasili going to where the Conqueror was standing.

"What do you need?" asked the small AT-1.

"I need you to tier up" the Conqueror replied.

"How? I don't have much experience" the AT-1 replied.

"I know that, that's why I'm giving this to you, after all you need it to be with Riva" said the Conqueror, giving him 20.000 free experience.

"WHOAH THAT'S A LOT!" said the AT-1, for him it was a lot, for the Conqueror it was mediocre.

"I've seen you have a date pending, I won't bother you anymore" said the Conqueror, making the AT-1 blush a little, and then he left.

Vasili returned to Riva's side and led her towards the outskirts of the city, they went to explore the surroundings, it was a beautiful sight, the grass had grown a little and there were roses he didn't notice when he came to Himmelsdorf a few days back, he then settled down on the grass, it felt like a natural mattress, a feeling he indeed welcome, Riva did the same sitting beside him.

"This place is beautiful Vasili" she said, this time with confidence in her voice.

"It is" he replied.

Riva didn't notice she was going into a slow nuzzle with Vasili until she felt his metal, she blushed a little but then she relaxed, they both started to nuzzle each other, but then a shot ripped through the air, she ducked and started to shake in fear and the image of the black and red Hellcat appeared inside her mind, Vasili was also a bit scared, he was just a tier two tank with a weak gun, that's when he noticed several M5 Stuarts firing with their Howitzers, missing but not without scaring the TD's, if one of those shells managed to land on Vasili, he was toast. Riva then started to cry, this angered Vasili.

"Please make them stop!" screamed the SU-85 who was crying in fear, Vasili opened fire on one of the M5's, the shot ripped through the Stuart's frontal armor, killing him immediately, he reloaded his 45mm and fired at another Stuart, the shot pierced his turret ring and connected with the ammo rack, but miraculously it didn't explode, instead the light tank fell unconscious, it was when a third Stuart had trained his howitzer on him, he was about to fire when a 120mm HE shell disintegrated him, Cipher had shown up.

"Stay behind me" said the Conqueror, his size was enough to make any low tier run away in fear, then a KV-1S appeared, _presumably their leader, _Cipher thought.

"GIVE US RIVA MAZDJY!" the KV-1S demanded, getting Cipher's attention, he then glanced back at Riva, who was having a panic attack and was being taking cared by Vasili, the Conqueror glanced back at the KV-1S and spoke up.

"Why should I?" the Conqueror asked, getting a PLEASE NO look from Vasili.

"She belongs to us!" the KV-1S yelled at him, turns out Cipher doesn't like to be yelled at.

"PLEASE MAKE HIM GO AWAY!" Riva screamed in the middle of her panic attack.

"This lady here doesn't want to" said the Conqueror.

"Then DIE!" the KV-1S yelled at him again, but this time he fired his 122mm at Cipher, bouncing off harmlessly of his upper frontal plate.

"What a joke" said Cipher, firing his 120mm, the shell left his barrel and went for the KV-1S gun mantlet, piercing it and destroying everything in its path, and lastly killing the KV-1S.

"Idiot" the Conqueror muttered and then glanced back at the two tank destroyers.

"Are you ok?" the Conqueror asked, getting a nod from Vasili, but Riva wasn't totally fine, she was crying, he nudged her to get her attention.

"Everything is going to be ok, let's return home" said the Conqueror, the KV-1S words were still in his mind, _she belong to us, _what did he mean with us? He didn't possibly know, he glanced at Vasili, who was nudging affectively the SU-85, making her now that he was there for her.

Eventually the trio returned to Himmelsdorf and spent the rest of the day inside their respective garages, except for Vasili who just couldn't leave Riva, so he spent his time with her, trying to distract her from the panic attack she had earlier that day.

It was night already, a very foggy one, and everyone was sleeping, except for Cipher who was guarding the area, ready for a confrontation, he noticed five tank figures slowly appearing out of the fog, Cipher instinctively trained his gun on them but lowered it when he spotted a white flag.

"Bernard Schmidt" the Conqueror said, recognizing the tank ahead of him, an AMX 50B.

"Cipher" said the AMX; behind him were three other AMX 50B's and a M12 SPG, painted in white and dark blue.

"Gault and Wizard weren't enough casualties already?" the Conqueror asked.

"We are not here to fight you" said one of the AMX's behind Bernard.

"Shut up Schnee 3" the Schnee leader said to the other AMX.

"We are here to offer our help, as you can't hold out forever on your own this city" said Bernard or Schnee 1 as he preferred to be addressed as.

"If I could hold the Round Table myself in the past against you and Sorcerer, I am pretty sure I can hold this town against a bunch of inexperienced stragglers" the Conqueror replied.

"Ah, Sorcerer, you pretty much cut down their number to four I remember that" said Schnee 1, Cipher rose an eyebrow.

"Sorcerer 1 you can show up" said Schnee 1 and then out of the fog 4 other T25/2's appeared, painted in bright blue, black and white striped.

"Still using the same nickname as 40 years ago Cipher?" Sorcerer 1 asked.

"Still want to finish your sorry rear after you nuked us" the Conqueror replied.

"Let's keep the past in the past" said Schnee 1, trying to break up a future verbal fight.

"We saw what happened this morning with that TD girl and that clan" this time it was Sorcerer 1 who spoke up.

Cipher exchanged looks with Sorcerer 1, and then he let out a long sigh.

"Fine, but stay out of our way, I'm not taking responsibility if I blow you to hell accidentally" said Cipher, very annoyed of the Sorcerer's presence, he didn't mind Schnee 1 presence though.

"Alright, just one more thing, this isn't an ordinary clan" said Schnee 1.

Cipher raised an eyebrow, and then the two squadrons reversed and disappeared in the fog, this was an encounter he couldn't tell the others, not after what happened with Riva.

"Vasili…thanks for…being there…for…me" said Riva, she was inside her garage accompanied by Vasili, who wouldn't leave her no matter why.

"I…uh…did what I thought it was the right thing" said Vasili, leaning toward her right side as if to say _I'm here for you_, he was starting to grow feelings for that girl, but wasn't he too young? He thought, but then he remembered that she wasn't so old either, right now they both should be at tier 3, but as the circumstances in her past demanded her to be at a considerable mid tier she had no choice in that.

"Thanks you…Vasili…I've…never…felt this way" said Riva, blushing red like a tomato after she said that.

"It's ok Riva, now you should rest, I'll stay here" said Vasili, nuzzling her in a friendly way, she didn't expect the nuzzling but she did welcome it, after some minutes both were in a deep sleep.

The next morning Vasili woke up first to find a certain Conqueror sitting in front of Riva's garage door.

"Ready for your upgrade?" the Conqueror asked. Getting a positive nod from the small tier two, then Cipher took Vasili to another garage where he personally would work on him.

"Is this going to hurt?" asked Vasili, a bit uneasy of the process the Conqueror was about to undertake on him.

"Come on, weren't you a tough badass in front of Riva just yesterday?" the Conqueror replied.

"I…uhh…guess" said the small TD.

"I did notice what you were doing with her" said the Conqueror, making the tier two blush wildly.

"It's ok, she needs a protector, and I can't be there al the time someone needs me" the Conqueror added.

"You mean, I'm gonna be her protector?" asked Vasili, getting a positive nod from the Conqueror.

"Now, stand still for a while, it won't hurt" he said as he injected the TD with a sedative strong enough to keep him out for a few hours while he worked on him.

Riva was anxious, waiting for the garage's door to open and reveal a new Vasili, her wishes came true as the door opened revealing a new looking SU-76, Vasili's new form made him stronger and more able to fight high tier opponents, and he was also able to protect her.

"Riva Mazdjy, let me be your protector" said Vasili, lowering his front and gun down.

"Vasili Esminets, I authorize you to be my guardian and protector" said Riva, placing her barrel on top of Vasili's upper frontal plate.

"Thanks you, Riva" said Vasili.


	18. Hostilities begins

**Another chapter for you people to enjoy**

**Again thanks to RagingTanker090 for letting Riva have a boyfriend**

**TheGreatHetzer, hey man could you update your fic?**

* * *

**Hostilities begin  
**

Riva and Vasili spent some hours together after he tiered up, getting to know each other, Cipher was actually surprised by this as he was the only one that could make the girl smile, and also he was the only one that could make her open up.

Cipher guarded the outskirts of Himmelsdorf like a hawk, while the Espada squadron were having scouting runs, working as some sort of early warning system, after what happened the day before, they would need to be extra cautious.

"_This is Espada 1 to HQ, come in HQ" _Cipher's radio came to life.

"This is HQ, go ahead Espada 1" said Cipher through his radio.

"_Motion sensors just triggered, we may have intruders" _the radio sounded again.

"Confirmed Espada, keep looking for intruders, HQ out" Cipher radioed to the Espadas.

_Motion sensors triggered, Sorcerer or Schnee aren't that stupid, something's not right_, he was deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice Vasili coming towards him.

"Cipher, is there something wrong?" the now SU-76 tank destroyer asked.

"Motion sensors just got triggered" said Cipher; everybody could tell he was nervous, just by the tone of his voice.

"Go back to Riva and prepare for a fight" the Conqueror added, this time with a serious tone on his voice.

Vasili rotated his hull towards Himmelsdorf and ran towards it, once he arrived he took Riva inside her garage and closed the door, the other low tiers did the same, there was a storm coming, at it wasn't the natural phenomena type of storm.

"Vasili, Vasili what is going on?!" asked Riva really freaked out by Vasili's behavior.

"Cipher believes a confrontation is about to happen" said Vasili, making Riva feel nervous.

"Don't worry, I'm here to protect you" the small SU-76 added.

"Thanks you Vasili please stay with me" she said.

"I will" said Vasili.

Cipher's fears were confirmed as he spotted a massive armored column rolling towards Himmelsdorf, mainly Tiger II's and T29's, but he could spot a massive grey shape, fear assaulted him as he saw that massive 170mm anti tank gun, he shook himself the fear and went into a hull down position using the uneven terrain to his advantage, he hadn't been spotted so he still had the element of surprise, he did what he considered was the right thing, he radioed the Espadas.

"Espada 1, this is HQ, come in Espada 1" his voice was like a whisper.

"_This is Espada 1, are you seeing that armored column?"_ the radio voice echoed through him.

"The Round Table all over again" said Cipher, entering battle mode.

"Espada squadron, clear to engage" he added, firing his gun at the tank leading the formation, a Tiger II, the shot landed in his turret's cupola, killing the Tiger II instantly.

"Schnee squadron, empty your drums"

"Sorcerer squadron, give them hell"

The armored column was getting spread as they received fire from two T-62A's, four AMX 50B's, four T25/2, a Conqueror and a M12 heavy SPG, however more tanks started to appear and returned fire, barely missing the Espadas, but managing to connect on Schnee squadron, bouncing off.

"Schnee, retreat to reload" said Schnee 1; it would take them more than half a minute to reload.

"Sorcerer squadron, engage on close quarters" Sorcerer 1 ordered his squadron, a risky but effective tactic they employed against the allies 40 years ago.

More and more tanks were showing up, suddenly Cipher spotted a VERY familiar tank, _Red swallow,_ he thought as he saw four BatChat 25t's painted in red and blue coming straight at him.

"This is Rot 1, let's hunt some wild dogs, destroy them all"

The four BatChat's went for the offensive and started to dump shots at the Sorcerer's, managing to destroy Sorcerer 2 and Sorcerer 4, even if Cipher would have killed the Sorcerers himself, he needed them alive to be able to fight back such a force.

"Sorcerer 3, retreat" said Sorcerer 1, dumping a shot through Rot 4 turret, destroying the tank autoloader.

"Rot 4, retreat from the battlefield" Rot 1 ordered his wounded squadron teammate, but before the BatChat could leave the battle he was destroyed by a combination of two 100mm shells from the Espadas.

"Espada 1 to Espada 2, time to hunt the Red Swallow" said Espada 1 as he fired his 100mm into Rot 1, but missing by mere inches, however Espada 2 shell did connect with the Rot leader, wounding him but not killing him.

"Rot 2 and 3, cover fire" Rot 1 issued an order, he then noticed the Schnee squadron appearing and took aim at them, he then dumped his three remaining shells into Schnee 3, destroying the AMX 50B completely, but getting viciously murdered in the progress, the Red Swallow died.

"Rot 1 is dead" said Rot 2, firing at Espada 2, one of his six shells managed to impact the sturdy turret for no damage, but then two 100mm shells sent him to hell.

Rot 3 was the last Rot remaining, he made use of the BatChat's trademark agility and speed to dodge the incoming firestorm and escaped the battlefield, to allow another squadron to show up.

"Indigo 1 to all Indigo units, get ready"

Four white Hellcats appeared from the same direction Rot 3 went, they wasted no time in firing APCR that knocked out Schnee 4 an 2, only Schnee 1 and Schnee 5 remained, though Schnee 5 was waaaaay far behind and away from danger.

"Die Indigo" said Cipher firing his 120mm, killing Indigo 2.

"Indigo 2 is dead, Indigo 3 take care of that Conqueror" said Indigo 1, he fired one APCR shot into Sorcerer 1, wounding him but not killing him, but then Indigo 4 landed the killing shot into the white and blue striped T25/2.

"Sorcerer squadron has been decimated" said Espada 2, relaying the information to Cipher through her radio.

Indigo 3 took a direct hit from Cipher's 120mm gun, disintegrating right in the act, only Indigo 1 and 4 remained, Schnee 1 took aim at Indigo 1, but before he could fire he got struck by a 170mm shot, crippling him entirely, but miraculously not killing him.

"Damn…it" were his last words before falling unconscious, Indigo 1 went for an execution style shot, but he was disintegrated by a 155mm shot.

"This is Wizard 1, we missed you too Cipher"

"WIZARDS?" he was in a state of shock, didn't his group kill them a few days ago?

"Wizard squadron, engage with extreme prejudice" said Wizard 1.

The battle was coming to an end; Wizard squadron single handedly decimated a force rivaling that of a battalion, of the Indigo squadron only Indigo 4 escaped, whatever clan attacked them was starting to retreat due to the massive casualties they were sustaining.

"Schwartz 2 to Schwartz 3, 4, 5 and 7, avenge our commander"

The remaining of the Schwartz squadron showed up for one final battle against Cipher and his friends.

"Wizard squadron, engage those war criminals" Wizard 1 issued the order, the other Wizards opened fire, but all missed, Cipher on the other thread, jumped out of his hull down position and went on a joust style fight against Schwartz 2.

"DIE!" Schwartz 2 yelled at him, firing an APCR shell which penetrated Cipher's upper frontal plate, Cipher ignored the pain and fired a HE shell at the Hellcat, entirely destroying it, he then angled his hull to deflect the incoming cluster of 90mm APCR that was thrown at him.

"Wizard squadron, ram them" said Wizard 1, reaching his max speed, then he rammed Schwartz 3, decimating the smaller Hellcat and knocking him unconscious, the other Wizards however, took the overkill to the extreme, ramming the remaining Schwartz and at the same time dumping a 155mm HE shell on them, the battle was over and both sides took massive casualties, just like Operation Battleaxe 40 years ago.

"Sorcerer squadron is all dead, Schnee squadron is down to Schnee 1 and Schnee 5, Espada 1 and 2 survived" said Cipher, going through a mental casualty list.

"He looks like shit" said Wizard 1, referring to Schnee 1.

"Do me a favor and help me pull him towards Himmelsdorf" said Cipher, Wizard 1 nodded and proceeded to help the Conqueror tow the unconscious AMX 50B.

After the gunfire in the background ceased, Vasili opened the garage door and went to scan the area, everything seemed quiet but then he noticed Cipher towing a French tank, four unknown tanks and a massive SPG coming his way, he noticed Cipher was wounded, by a 90mm shot in his upper glacis, he was bleeding oil from there but didn't seem to care, as for the French tank he was towing, it didn't look good, the upper frontal plate looked like if he had stepped on five landmines at the same time, all bent and battered, Riva perked her front outside the garage and saw the wounded tanks, it was a sight that scared her, but it was the unconscious French tank that gave her another panic attack, albeit a lot smaller than the last one.

"Riva! Please stay with me, don't cry girl" said Vasili nuzzling her front to calm her down.

"Did…you…see…that French…tank?" she asked in the middle of the crying.

"I did, but it has nothing to do with you" he said, giving her a reassuring nuzzle.

"It is my fault…everything is my fault….if I hadn't ran away….this wouldn't be happening" she said, going through awful memories of her past with her abusive father, that until she and Remu, a relative ran away from her father.

"Ran away from who?" asked Vasili, he wanted to gather some information about her to be able to help her in the future.

"My….my….father…..he….killed…my…mom….when I was just a tier one" she replied crying at the thought of her father murdering her mother.

"That's now in the past, he won't hurt you anymore, I won't allow him to get somewhere near you, because….i….i….love you Riva" he said blushing tomato red.

"Thanks you Vasili, I also love you….please…don't leave me" she said, she stopped crying and went to kiss Vasili, it was a strange but very nice feeling.

"I will never leave you, I'll always be there for you, I swear it with my life" he said, also kissing her, the panic attack stopped and she fell asleep.


	19. Dificult desition

**Another chapter, although a lazy one**

**for those wondering about Operation Battleaxe, its NOT the WWII operation, it's up to you to find out**

* * *

**Difficult desition**

Cipher spent the night trying to repair Bernard's body, he couldn't understand why the Schnee leader was still alive, he could even see the inside of the tank from that big hole, it wasn't pretty, the autoloader was shattered into pieces, the radio was no longer where it was supposed to be, but he was alive, and he was starting to wake up.

"Ci…pher" was his only word; he tried his best to pronounce his nickname.

"Relax for now" the Conqueror said.

"Thanks" said the severely wounded AMX 50B, getting a slow nod from Cipher.

"But…..why?" the AMX 50B asked, he didn't knew why one of his enemies saved him.

"I'm not as cold as you may think" the Conqueror replied.

Cipher continued to work on Bernard's hull, he didn't notice his own wound was starting to get infected, however Bernard did notice that.

"Your…wound…is…getting infected" said Bernard, getting Cipher's attention, who then looked down and saw his injury was starting to rust.

"It's nothing, really" the Conqueror replied, he honestly didn't care.

Cipher continued to work on repairing Bernard, he didn't notice what time it was until the alarm clock started to ring, really startling the Conqueror, it was a very annoying *ring ring ring* sound, he yawned and went to turn it off when he noticed the M12 SPG having a worried expression on his face, then the SPG glanced at the Conqueror's hull, noticing the penetration hole and the area around it was starting to turn from white to a brown tone, indicating that the wound was getting infected, the SPG then looked up to the Conqueror's face and spoke up.

"You seriously have to take care of that, I've seen how untreated wounds can get, and trust me when I say it isn't pretty" the SPG said, with a rather teen like voice, Cipher assumed that the M12 in front of him wasn't even on his mid 20's.

"It's nothing, really" the Conqueror replied, still not thinking that a small scratch like that was something that he should be afraid of.

"Let me check that" said the SPG as he approached the Conqueror and examined the hole, with an eye of an expert the SPG came to a conclusion.

"It's worse than it appears to be, organic tissue behind your armor is starting to get infected with rust, if you don't treat that right now in one or two days you won't be able to even move around" the SPG explained why the Conqueror needed to treat his injury.

"Are you a doctor or something?" asked the Conqueror, surprised about the SPG knowledge.

"My mom was a nurse in the war decades ago, and my dad is that one sitting right there" he said pointing his gun at Bernard.

"After the war my mom took me to a medical school, I was pretty much the star of the class, and after a few years I graduated with honors" the SPG added to his story.

"How did you end up in your dad's squadron if you were going to be a doctor?" asked Cipher.

"Let's say that in a not so stable country you don't have a pretty clear future, my dad decided he had enough and reformed his older squadron and took me in as Schnee 5, he had a lot of connections back then and he got us out of France, guess it's the perk to be one of the aces that stood in front of both the Hellhound and The Southern Cross" the SPG added even more to his story, then the SPG let out a long sigh.

"How bad is he?" the SPG asked.

"He was worse yesterday, i am doing what I can do, but right now I just want to fall in a coma" said Cipher, yawning, he wanted to have a long session of lay the hell down.

"At least before you turn into a gave let me give some first aid to that wound" said the SPG, Cipher let out a sigh and then he nodded.

The SPG proceeded to examine the still open wound, finding out that the APCR shell not only penetrated somewhat deep, but in fact it had shattered into tiny fragments, the SPG glanced to the Conqueror's turret and then he spoke up.

"This looks very bad inside, the shell shattered into fragments" that sentence really freaked the hell out of Cipher.

"Do what you have to do, what's your name by the way?" the Conqueror asked.

"Logan Schmidt" the SPG replied, injecting anesthesia with a needle he pulled out of a first aid kit he always carried with him, Cipher then dozed off to a deep sleep.

Logan worked on the Conqueror's hull, removing each individual fragment, one by one, he then applied a disinfectant and an antiseptic, he then cleaned the wound with water and applied a big patch that would prevent the infection from expanding, the wound would need a few days.

While the SPG worked on Cipher, he was having a dream, well more exactly a long flashback to the day of Operation Battleaxe.

"_Allied forces are down to 40%, we are sustaining massive casualties, and we need help RIGHT NOW!" _Said an M4 Sherman through his radio

"_We are doing what we can, but right now you need to hold your ground" _the voice on the other end of the radio replied.

"_Incoming bandits at high speed, there's four of them!" _another M4 Sherman spoke.

"_It's the longsword!" a Crusader screamed in fear._

"_This is Sorcerer 1 to all Sorcerer units, let's have some fun"_

"_Infernus team we cannot authorize a retreat, intercept them!" _a voice came through Cipher's radio.

"I figured you would say that" said Cipher, he was at that time Infernus 1, and the Conqueror beside him was Infernus 2.

Both Conquerors darted towards the Sorcerer squadron, dodging their shells as they fired their guns, after a while of trading shot with no success at all the Sorcerers made the mistake that would cost them half squadron, they decided to get up close and personal.

"Sorcerer 5 through 8, engage at close quarters" said Sorcerer 1, that squadron had already used that tactic before against the inexperienced allied forces, succeeding in slaughtering entire regiments.

But Infernus team was not an ordinary squadron, they were aces, and they would not fall for such tactic, the Sorcerers became over confident and went for a full head on attack, trusting in their numeric superiority, but Cipher had another tactic in mind, he stopped moving entirely and took aim at Sorcerer 7 turret ring, he fired an APCR shell which sliced through it, making contact with the ammo rack, the explosing caused the effects of an oversized fragmentation grenade and the splinters got into Sorcerer 5 eyes, blinding him entirely, not that he survived long though as he was struck by Infernus 2 in the frontal upper glacis, killing him entirely.

Sorcerer 6 and 8 split up and went for side shots, hoping that would kill the Conquerors, however both British performed a sidescrape maneuver against rocks in the terrain, making their side armor completely immune to anything, then the Conquerors opened fire on the T25/2's, one shot missed but the other made impact with Sorcerer 8 fuel tanks, detonating them immediately, they explosion was so big that the tank destroyer disintegrated into a chunk of metal.

"_SORCERER 6 RETREAT!" _Sorcerer 1 issued the retreat order but the T25/2 refused to leave as he was angered by the death of his brothers in arms, the tier seven tank destroyer got viciously murdered by the combined force of two 120mm shells.

"_SORCERERS RETREAT FROM THE BATTLEFIELD!" _The Sorcerer leader yelled through his squadron personal radio frequency, they started their retreat under a firestorm courtesy of Infernus team.

More and more and more enemy tanks began to appear in the horizon and the allied forces were down to 18%, the Infernus team were the only high tiers holding the line, alongside inexperienced mid tiers who died making completely stupid mistakes, however it was when they almost had lost every hopes of survival when their backup arrived.

"_Infernus team, help has arrived, hold your line" _Cipher's radio sounded.

"HOW MANY!?" He screamed to the radio.

"_Only two" _the other voice said.

"WE FUCKING NEED MORE THAN TWO!" he screamed again.

"_It's the Hellhound"_ that last part made Cipher's eyes widen.

"_This is Scarface, sorry for the delay, time to have fun" _His voice was cold and downright scary.

"_This is Gryphus, time to bring the Argentinean hammer" _the other tank spoke.

"_Sollicitus Sum Vestram" _

Cipher's eyes widened even more when he saw the Leopard 1 transform into the incarnation of evil, its hull turned black, his eyes turned from deep green to blood red and the black and red aura appeared, Cipher could only stand in awe as he saw the massacre that was taking place, Nightmare as he was called was tearing the Axis forces, his red eyes filled with pleasure hearing the screams of pain and suffering from his enemies

Cipher noticed the enemy was retreating due to severe casualties, the Hellhound mere presence was a game changing factor indeed, but then the almighty Hellhound disappeared from the battlefield along with his partner the great Southern Cross, he then heard a voice inside his head calling him and then it all went dark.

"Cipher, Cipher wake up" said Vasili nudging the sleeping Conqueror, who opened is eyes, it was all a dream.

"What is it?" the Conqueror asked.

"Motion sensors triggered again" the smaller SU-76 replied, Cipher looked down at his wound which was now healing and then he looked up.

"Where are the Espadas?" he asked.

"They said they were going to patrol the surroundings of this city, haven't heard from them since like three or four hours ago" replied Vasili.

"Okay, tell Rureoux to get ready, you're also coming with me" he said, noticing in that moment the presence of Logan.

"Logan, can you come with us?" the Conqueror asked, getting a positive nod from the SPG.

Vasili went to find Rureoux, who was nuzzling Lara in his personal garage, once he got up he went towards Cipher and asked.

"Why the hell do you need me for!? I was having a private moment with Lara man!" he protested.

"Load APCR and get ready to fight" said the Conqueror.

"Alright alright, jeez you can't have a private time anymore with your girl" muttered Rureoux as he went to his garage to stock up on ammo, where he found a worried Lara.

"What's going on Rureoux?" asked the Crusader girl.

"Honestly I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this" the small ELC AMX replied.

Cipher led Rureoux and Logan to the city limits, he left Logan behind a imaginary safe line because Logan is an SPG, when they reached the city limits they noticed a downright scary fog surrounding the area, and from that fog at least 20 or 30 tanks emerged. Cipher instinctively trained his gun on what appeared to be its leader, an American M103 Heavy Tank.

"Stand down Cipher!" the M103 demanded.

"What do you want?" the Conqueror asked, lowering his barrel.

"Riva Mazdjy" the M103 replied, referring to the female SU-85.

"What if I refuse?" the Conqueror asked, then the M103 made a signal with his barrel and a Maus Super Heavy Tank appeared, towing two familiar T-62A's, this made Cipher become nervous.

"If you refuse to bring us Riva Mazdjy by tomorrow morning, Ulysses Antenor and Antonella Fons will die" said the M103 after an evil laigh.

"DON'T GIVE THEM RIVA!" Antonella screamed before being slapped by the Maus with his barrel.

Cipher didn't know what to do, he would be a treacherous backstabbing bastard if he gave them what they wanted, but otherwise the two Espadas would die, he had his threads tied.

"We'll retreat for now, think about it tonight Cipher" said the M103 as he and the other tanks disappeared into the fog

What both groups didn't know is that a certain Jagdpanther, painted in digital snow camo and wearing a thick white camo net belonging to a third party group was overwatching the situation unfold from a snow covered mountain about two miles away.

"This is Delta, GOLDEN HAWK has been spotted, I repeat GOLDEN HAWK has been spotted.


	20. Freedom

**I was a bit lazy on this, i was going through a severe case of writer's block**

**i know it's short but it was the best i could come up with**

* * *

**Freedom  
**

Cipher retreated along Vasili, Logan and Rureoux to the city, he would need to severely think his move tonight, he noticed Vasili about to have a mental breakdown.

"Hey, we're not gonna give them what they want" said Cipher nudging the small tank destroyer, who was shaking and sweating a lot.

Riva noticing the group's return darted from her garage to meet up with Vasili, but then she noticed his facial expression, he was really scared, she went towards him.

"What happened? Vasili, are you alright?" asked Riva, sensing the fear that had invaded the SU-76.

"They...they want us….to….to….hand you over to them" the SU-76 replied, with a tone in his voice of I-DON'T-WANT-TO-TALK-ABOUT-THIS.

"Here's the catch" the Conqueror spoke up, getting Riva's attention.

"They have the Espadas" he added, not without letting a long sigh first.

"That….means….i…i…have….to" she said but then she was cut by the Conqueror.

"Not happening, not going to allow it" firmly said the Conqueror.

"But….how?" asked Vasili, not knowing what to do.

"It's time to give that M103 a wakeup call he won't forget so easily" said the Conqueror, grinning evilly.

"I have to make a long range radio call" the Conqueror said, excusing himself and going to his garage.

Once inside his garage, Cipher dialed up a number that only he and another person in the entire BigWorld knew, he heard the tone several times until the receiver picked up the call and spoke up.

"_Who's calling?"_ Cipher smirked as he heard the voice.

"Who else could know this number?" asked the Conqueror, still smirking.

"_Cipher?" _the voice asked.

"Nooo, its Cinderella" he said, his smirk grew larger

"Of fucking course it's me" he added.

"_As you're calling through this number I assume this is an emergency"_ said the other voice.

"Bingo" he replied.

"_Where?" _the voice asked.

"Himmelsdorf" the Conqueror replied.

"_When?"_ the voice asked.

"Tonight, bring the others" replied Cipher, he then finished the call, that's when he noticed Logan.

"I want to join the party" said Logan.

"Does your old man agrees with it?" asked the Conqueror, getting a positive nod from the SPG.

"He's also going" the SPG added, glancing at the AMX 50B who was perking his turret inside the garage.

"My autoloader cannot load as fast as before but I can still fight" said the Schnee leader.

"Do you mind fighting alongside old enemies?" asked Cipher, fearing the wrong reaction.

"Not at all" said Bernard, which made Cipher feel relief.

Night had fallen in the city and there was a gathering of tanks at the railway station, they clearly knew Cipher from the past, on the gathering the newcomers were a Conqueror with an orange barrel, a black and yellow T-95 and a FV-215b 183 with a white snake-dragon painted on both of his sides.

"Here's the situation, the Espada squadron has been kidnapped by this unknown M103, who for some reason wants us to hand him over Riva, we don't know why for, here's the plan, tomorrow morning we will act we are doing the trade, but instead of giving them Riva, we give them the mother of combined firepower" Cipher went through their plan.

"Feniks, you are going to be Riva" said Cipher pointing his barrel towards the T-95, who nodded in approval.

"Longinus, you're going to make them know why you are known as The Bringer of Doom" he added pointing his barrel towards the Death star.

"And finally you" said Cipher pointing at the Conqueror with the orange barrel.

"Ready to be Infernus 2 again, eh Marshal?" he asked.

"Hell yeah, buddy" Marshal replied.

"Good, I hope you don't mind working with some….individuals you might know" said Cipher, doing a sign with his barrel, and then both Bernard and Logan showed up, exchanging glances with the newcomers.

"Bernard Schmidt! So long mate!" said Feniks, clearly recognizing the AMX 50B.

"You two know each other?" asked Cipher.

"I saved his rear back at Downfall" said Feniks.

"You look like hammered scrap Bernie, what happened to you?" asked the T-95.

"170mm AP, don't ask me how I survived" said Bernard.

"This one here is my son, come her Logan" the AMX 50B added, calling his son

"He has your guts, just to be in Schnee is enough to scare a mentally unstable person away" the T-95 said.

"Your father and I went through some crazy shit back in the days" the T-95 added, chuckling and nudging the AMX 50B.

While Feniks got to know Bernard's son both Cipher and Marshal were catching up with their lives, until Marshal glanced for a while at Bernard and asked.

"Isn't that Schnee 1?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yup, old bastard is un-killable, he survived a nasty 170mm AP blast" said Cipher.

"Indeed, I still remember when I shot him thrice at Battleaxe, still got my rear handed to me by him" said Marshal with a smirk.

"I still remember having to haul your rear back to base, man you're heavy as hell" said Cipher.

"So, how's your family?" asked Marshal.

"Bad" he replied.

"On the scale of one to ten, just how bad?" asked Marshal.

"Ten….squared" replied Cipher letting a long sigh.

"Got excomulgated, by my dear old man Alexander LeFay" he added.

"And what was the reason" asked Marshal.

"Hans Hellsing rings a bell?" he looked at Marshal, who raised an opticbrow.

"You mean, The Hellhound?" he asked, getting a positive nod from Cipher.

"I should probably catch some shuteye, tomorrow will be a long day" said Cipher yawning.

"Where I'm staying?" asked Marshal.

"There's an empty garage near the castle, take it" replied Cipher.

"Thanks, Morgan" said Marshal

"I don't like to be called like that and you know it" said Cipher.

"Yeah I'm just screwing with you" replied Marshal, chuckling a bit.

In the next morning the group of high tiers went through their final preparations, stocked up on ammo, drank their usual fuel cans, loaded on medical supplies and then proceeded to go to the outskirts to meet the M103, who had a suspicious evil grin.

"Where's Riva?" the M103 demanded. Cipher analyzed the situation, Riva was safely holed up back at the city, if he was to fall, he would take someone with him first.

"The Espadas, where are them?" asked Cipher, then he saw the Maus pulling the two chained mediums, who looked like if they've been beaten, with dents and bruises in their hulls and turrets, suddenly something managed to hit the chains and then they broke, allowing the Espadas to escape, Cipher didn't knew what just happened but wasted no time in firing at the M103, who bounced off the shell but retreated, then a shell out of the nowhere destroyed his left threads, another shot from the other nowhere obliterated his right threads, the M103 fired at Cipher, but missed, then he issued the attack order to his team mates.

"Infernus, engaging" said Cipher.

"Warhammer, engaging" said Feniks

"Alastor, engaging" said Longinus.

The T-95 began to move forwards, eating shots for breakfast, he took aim at an unfortunate KV-1S who was dumb enough to stand still in front of the crawling hulk, the KV-1S was destroyed by Feniks's 155mm AT gun.

"Schnee 1 to Schnee 5, make it rain" said Bernard to his son.

"Schnee 5, roger" his son, Logan replied

A Tiger II appeared from behind a tree line but before Bernard could unload his drum on him a 155mm HE shell dropped from the sky creating a massive explosion, decimating the Tiger II entirely, only a chunk of metal was left from the massive explosion, Bernard noticed a Jagdpz E-100, the same that almost killed him, now he will take revenge, he darted towards it and went for the right flank, the Jagdpz E-100 horrendous traverse was no match against the agile AMX 50B, so once he flanked the massive grey beast he unloaded his entire drum on the beast, destroying it for good.

Marshal racked a few mid tier kills, mostly M4's, KV-1's, Pz IV's, he was getting bored, that's when a E-75 appeared, making Marshal smile, he had found a worthy opponent, but then the E-75 was engulfed in flames and a massive explosion destroyed the tank entirely, Marshal glanced at his right and saw Longinus's smoking barrel.

"Not today Marshal" said Longinus with a playful smile, Marshal rolled his eyes.

The crippled M103 stood still watching as one by one his team mates were decimated by the group holding Himmelsdorf, then he felt someone nudging him, he turned his turret towards the area he felt the nudge and saw two angry T-62A's.

"I believe we have un finished business here" said one of the T-62A's.

"Honey, what should we do with him?" asked the female T-62A.

"I'm not going to get my threads dirty with scum like this" said the male T-62A

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" the M103 yelled at the Espada couple.

"Tell me, do you believe in ghost stories?" asked the male T-62A.

"WHAT!? THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKES SENSE YOU COMMUNIST PIECE OF SCRAPMETAL!" the M103 continued to yell at the couple.

"Let me tell you something, the Ghosts are real, the Ghosts are always there, the Ghosts are going to take your soul" said the male T-62A, a few second later a 105mm APCR shell came from above, piercing through the M103 roof, killing him immediately.

"Begin the fireworks"

Suddenly a series of massive explosions were heard in the background, and then several smoke clouds were spotted in the horizon, both T-62A's approached to Cipher's group with a smile in their faces.

"Thanks for your help Cipher" said Espada 1.

"No problem Espada 1" replied Cipher.

"Do you believe in Ghosts?" asked Espada 1 looking towards the snowy mountain.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, a bit confused.

"Because we got saved by them" said Espada 1, making a military salute at the mountain, Cipher saw this and immediately knew what the Espada leader was talking about.

Eventually the group returned to Himmelsdorf, with an air of victory surrounding them, they now knew they had powerful allies by their side, hiding in the shadows and waiting for the moment to show up.

"Riva, Riva! They killed him, they killed the M103!" said Vasili happily bouncing from side to side.

"They did?" she asked surprised.

"Nobody will hurt you again" said Vasili, getting her into the tank equivalent of a hug.

"Oh…Vasili…I" she was cut by Vasili.

"Don't say anything, enjoy the moment" said Vasili, nuzzling her, the nuzzling made her feel relaxed and comfortable, she started to cry, but this time weren't tears of fear or sadness, but instead tears of joy, she was finally free.

Or so they thought


	21. Rockslide

**I'll leave this cliffhanger here to return to Scarface's side of the story**

**Yup, A demon's journey hiatus is no more**

* * *

**Rockslide  
**

A few days had passed without any major events, Vasili and Riva spent those days together, strengthening their relationship, Vasili made the girl to open more and more, the others thought he was a miracle worker because he was the only one that could make her happy and open, and not the scared and shy person she was before meeting him.

Cipher was sleeping in his garage when he was woken up by a really freaked out Ulysses.

"Motion sensors are dead and the cameras are gone!" he yelled.

"Ok, ok, how did it happen?" asked Cipher, a bit annoyed because the Espada leader interrupted his sleep.

"Shot or ran over, we better get ready for combat again" said Ulysses, leading a new shell onto his breech.

"I see, meet me at the outskirts with the others, bring Schnee" said Cipher as he left his garage towards the outskirts, he had a very bad feeling about what was going to happen.

He arrived at the outskirts and checked the position of the cameras, they weren't shot, their electronics were just dead, _EMP,_ he thought for some seconds, he saw the Espadas and Schnee squadrons showing up.

"What happened here?" asked Bernard.

"Elite clan, using EMP pulse" said Cipher, then they noticed shadows appearing on out of the forest about 200-300 meters away.

"THIS IS THE 9TH ROYAL GUARD DIVISION, ABANDON HIMMELSDORF OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES" a loudspeaker spoke up, the group assumed that was their commander, then more and more and more tanks began to appear, British, American and German models, the commander, an FV215b 183 was spearheading the massive arrow formation.

"They're too many" commented Espada 2.

"Why don't we just waste them?" asked Schnee 5.

"Look, their commander is coming, diplomacy" said Cipher.

The death star approached the group and stopped about 30 meters away from them, he was accompanied by a T-92 Self Propelled Gun, that massive 240mm gun was no joke.

"By the order of the king Alexander LeFay, we command you to abandon Himmelsdorf in the next three hours or suffer the consequences" said the death star.

"What if we refuse?" asked Schnee 1, the death star smiled evilly, then the T-92 began to rotate revealing his ammo compartment, then a TRV came carrying something that really scared them.

"This is a 7Kt Tactical Nuclear Warhead" said the death star while the TRV loaded the oversized shell into the oversized breech.

"No way" said Cipher.

"How did my father get hold of a nuclear warhead?" asked Cipher.

"Millennium rings a bell Morgan LeFay?" asked the death star to him.

"They're dead! Hans Hellsing sealed their fate 40 years ago!" Cipher yelled, but he got an evil smile from the death star.

"Your father was right about you, you don't deserve the LeFay surname" added the death star.

"We'll retreat for now, if you have not left Himmelsdorf in three hours starting now, you would have to deal with the nuke…oh, I realized something… you won't be alive" said the death star laughing maniacally as he retreated alongside the T-92 and the TRV.

"What…the….fuck" said Espada 1

"Was that a fucking nuke?" asked Espada 2, getting a nod from Cipher.

"Gather the others in the square, we're leaving in an hour" said Cipher in a cold tone.

"What do you mean we are leaving?" asked Espada 2, she didn't want to leave.

"Didn't you saw that fucking nuclear warhead? If we stay here we'll become fallout dust alongside the city!" he yelled at her.

"We don't have much choice, is either leave or die" he added.

"I don't know you guys but I won't become radioactive dust" said Logan or Schnee 5

Eventually the small group decided it was the best to leave the city for good, becoming radioactive dust wasn't on their list of stuff to do, they gathered everyone at the central square.

"Okay, listen up, we have to abandon the city for good in about an hour or two" he said to the group, Rureoux stepped forward and spoke up.

"WHY WE SHOULD LEAVE THIS PLACE!?" he protested.

"Do you want to become nuclear fallout?" sarcastically asked Cipher.

"There's a nuclear threat and I won't take it lightly, a 7Kt tactical nuclear warhead, enough to make this city disappear three times" said Cipher with a smirk on his face.

"Listen, pack your stuff, whatever you want to take and meet me at the train station" he ordered and everyone agreed.

Vasili was getting a few fuel cans ready when he noticed Riva approaching at him, she was worried.

"What's wrong Riva?" he asked.

"Promise me you'll stay with me during this trip" she said.

"I won't leave you, I'll stay with you no matter what happens" said Vasili with determination in his face, she then kissed him before getting ready to leave.

The group gathered on the train station and began their march of exile, their destination was Province to rest there and then to Ruinberg, if their trip went without interruptions they would be arriving to Province by nightfall, except that their trip wasn't supposed to go well.

The group came to a ridge bordering a mountain that led to a tunnel that went straight through the mountain.

"Watch your treads, you never know what part of the terrain is fragile" said Cipher, who was going first, then the rest followed him.

"Don't look down" he said, however no one listened to him, disobeying him would save their lives.

"Look out, SPG's down there!...wait….they're targeting us!?" said Logan.

The self propelled guns seemed to be rather low tiers, mostly Wespes, Vasili saw the chance and began to snipe them, scoring five kills, however his eyes widened when he spotted a familiar blue color.

"FRENCH AUTOLOADERS!" someone ahead yelled, about eight French tier ten self propelled guns appeared, those SPG's were known for their autoloaders, eventually the SPG's began to open fire, unleashing a barrage of terror on the tanks.

"I see the tunnel!" yelled Logan as he pointed his barrel towards the tunnel location, Riva and Vasili were the first ones to reach the tunnel, however a 155mm HE landed on top of the hill, creating a rockslide.

"ROCKSLIDE!" someone yelled, Cipher quickly formed up a plan, he loaded a HE shell on his breech and fired it at the top of the tunnel entrance, sealing it with Vasili and Riva inside.

"We'll find a way around! Go now!" he said to them while the entrance floor collapsed, leaving Riva and Vasili on their own.

"Vasili, I'm scared!" said Riva, who was shaking in fear.

"I'm here Riva, I'm here" he said nuzzling her trying to calm her down.

"The best thing we can do now is to go to the exit and wait look for the others" he added, getting a nod from Riva.


	22. The attack of the Churchill's

**Aaaaand back to Scarface**

**Read, review, enjoy**

* * *

**The attack of the Churchill's**

Scarface trained his gun on the Panther and fired

"Not today" said the Panther

the Panther was quick enough to angle to deflect the shell, Scarface knew the Panther was in an immunity zone, he aimed at the turret and fired again to see how the Panther reacted, the shell glanced away.

"I'll be right back, DON'T MOVE!" the Panther yelled at him, confusion began to grow on Scarface, he heard cannon fire and saw the Panther dart away to fight off what appeared to be a Churchill clan. He glanced at Saralla who did her best to stay awake, she shed some tears.

"Hans...it hurts...the babies..." she tried to speak but Scarface put a thread in her mouth.

"Don't talk, you'll drain your energy" said Scarface, nuzzling the ISU-152.

Saralla kissed him before blacking out.

"SARALLA!" he yelled shedding some tears of fear, he saw the Panther retreating towards him.

"Still not ready to deal with you yet" said the Panther, Scarface growled of irritation, 3 Churchill's appeared, and fired. The Panther killed the first with a quick shot to the turret, but the other two managed to fire.

"ARGHHHHH!" The Panther screamed in pain, as two shells slammed into the Panther's side, followed by two to the turret.

"GOD, HOW AM I ALIVE!?" The Panther yelled and fired two shots in rapid succession, both striking the same Churchill. He exploded, but not before firing once more.

The last Churchill came up, and prepared to fire, Scarface trained his gun on the Churchill

"Please…. Do it…." said the Panther, the Churchill was about to fire but Scarface put an end to his life.

"I'm hurt…. Bad… You'd think I'd be dead right now….." said the Panther through his radio.

Scarface's eyes were deep into the Panther, his dark green eyes were as piercing as a death star's AP shell

"S-search me...I should...be...dead now" said the Panther as a StuG III.

"Your soul will belong to him." said Scarface, Gryphus who came over glanced at him with a NO-WAY look on his face, Scarface nodded to him and went to nuzzle the unconscious ISU-152.

"Doc...please help...it hurts..." said the Panther and then he blacked out.

"Saralla, sleep well" he whispered to her

Nagumo senses managed to catch a power surge, normal persons would notice a small disturbance in their vision, but mages like her would feel it like if a freight train just ran over them.

Gryphus noticed Nagumo was feeling bad, he was confused, then his vision blurred for a while but went back to normal.

"Nagumo what's wrong?" asked the Southern Cross.

"That…was a power surge" she replied.

"Uncle Hans is in trouble, we need to go back!" she said nervously.

"Absolutely no way, I promised him to take care of you" replied Gryphus with negativity in his voice.

"But he…" she was cut short by Gryphus.

"I know that man and he will get through it" he said.

Nagumo narrowed her eyes onto Gryphus and casted a wall of fire that surrounded Gryphus entirely, it was no ordinary illusion, but a full five sense one, meaning that if he touched the flames it would burn.

"WHAT?!, NAGUMO NO!" screamed Gryphus when he saw the wall of fire appear in front of him, he tried to cross it but found out that the fire was real, his barrel burned a bit, he started to sweat.

"Whether you like it or not, I'm helping Uncle Hans!" she screamed at him as she darted off down the road they just came from.

A few minutes had passed and Gryphus was beginning to get pissed off, the heat was making him sweat a lot, he felt grounded like a kid, something he hated.

"Al carajo!" he said as he rushed forwards, going through the flames, he got himself a few burns but was out of the fire, he then raced off to follow Nagumo, cursing in Spanish.

"Uncle Hans, I'm coming!" screamed Nagumo, speeding down the road as fast as her engine allowed her, all kind of thoughts went through her head, tears were starting to form on her eyes, and then she heard several cannon booms in the distance, this freaked her out, her senses were assaulted by another power surge which made her ran over a few trees, slowing her down, she felt disoriented for a while but regained her composure in no time.

"NAGUMO!" screamed Gryphus when he noticed the power surge, he knew that was bad for her to feel, he spotted her a few hundred meters in front of him, so he revved his engine, this gave him enough power to accelerate even faster, he managed to grab her rear with his barrel.

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" asked Nagumo, her eyes showed signs of surprise.

"YOU JUST CAN'T WANDER ON YOUR OWN! I MADE A PROMISE I'M WILLING TO RESPECT!" The Southern Cross yelled at her, it was then he noticed a Churchill taking aim at him.

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Gryphus, however the Churchill fired, the shot glanced off from Gryphus upper frontal hull.

"My turn" he said as he fired his 105mm, the APCR shell flew out if his barrel and went right into the Churchill's frontal turret armor, the shot pierced it and went into the ammo rack, detonating it instantly, the explosion completely disintegrated the turret, Gryphus then spotted two Churchills surrounding a scared to death StuG III, he glanced towards Nagumo, who nodded and proceeded to create an illusion, she summoned three Death stars, who took aim at both Churchills, their faces changed to a more scared tone, however the Death stars weren't entirely real, just projections, this gave Gryphus the window he needed, he fired an APCR shell which flew out of his barrel and went into one of the Churchill's turret side, piercing it and devastating anything inside the turret, what surprised Gryphus is that his shell came out of the now dead Churchill's turret and slammed into the other Churchill's turret, severely wounding him, the small StuG III could only stand in awe.

Nagumo fired her 105mm; a HEAT shell came out of her barrel and landed on the right side external fuel tank, when the shaped charge triggered it made contact with the fuel inside, igniting it entirely, the flames engulfed the heavy tank, who was crying in pain, seconds later he had burned to death, it was probably one of the worst ways to die in the battlefield. Nagumo dismissed the illusion, the Death stars vanished into ashes, and this caught the StuG III's attention, what the hell just happened?

"Hello little one" Nagumo came closer to the StuG, who readied his gun at her.

"I won't hurt you, lower your gun" said Nagumo, the StuG nodded and lowered his gun, that's when he noticed the towering E-50 Ausf M side, and the emblem in his turret.

"My name's Nagumo Kasaragi" the STB-1 introduced herself.

"I'm Doc" the StuG also introduced himself.

"Who is he?" the StuG asked referring to Gryphus.

"He is…" she was cut short by Gryphus, who used his old nickname.

"The Southern Cross" Gryphus said.

"The Southern Cross? What kind of name is that?" asked the StuG.

"Oh you are so young, you haven't heard from the war, have you?" asked Gryphus.

"What war? What are you talking about?" the StuG was confused.

"Never mind, you're too young for it" replied Gryphus.

"I should warn the others" he said as he picked his radio, his face went pale when he heard "_I'm hurt…. Bad… You'd think I'd be dead right now….._" he then yelled at the radio "I'm coming to help!", then the radio came to life "_Please hurry", _he then radioed back "Oh, and one more thing, there's an E-50 Ausf. M and a STB-1 here too" he looked back at Nagumo.

"My friend is hurt, I should got check him out, I'm a medic" the StuG said nervously.

Nagumo and Gryphus just nodded and then they proceeded to follow the small TD


	23. Nightmare and the Panther

**I know i know, it's short, read, review, enjoy**

* * *

**Nightmare and the Panther**

The Panther's name was Mobius, when he blacked out Scarface's eyes narrowed on him, poor guy's being possessed, he thought, he then glanced towards Gryphus.

"Take care of Sara and Nagumo" said Scarface.

"I will" replied Gryphus, nodding and then going towards Saralla.

"Sir, what did you meant with that?" the StuG spoke, his curiosity showed up.

Scarface didn't reply, at least not verbally, he narrowed his eyes onto him, that stare would make a Maus cry, it was a clear indicator for the StuG that that was none of his business.

"Go heal his wounds" Scarface ordered the StuG, who nodded in agreement, he wasn't going to say no to that stare

_Nightmare, you coward, you choose to take over the weak instead of facing me head on_, he thought.

Doc pulled the Panther into a makeshift garage that Gryphus just had made and started to work, it would take some time, maybe a few hours to repair the battered Panther, if Scarface was right those wound would heal way faster than a normal person would.

Scarface nudged Gryphus, "we have to talk, tonight" he said, this caught Gryphus attention.

"About what?" the great Southern Cross asked.

"Pesadilla" said Scarface in Spanish, it meant Nightmare.

"El esta de vuelta?" asked Gryphus in Spanish, it translated to: is he back?

Scarface nodded, "si" he said, which meant yes, he was using Spanish to avoid getting unwanted attention.

It was already at night and Mobius was in deep sleep, Scarface came towards Gryphus who was looking at the stars above, or more precisely, the Crux constellation, Scarface nudged Gryphus with his barrel, Gryphus then turned his turret towards him and asked.

"What i can do for you?" said Gryphus.

"Remember i told you we need to talk?" asked Scarface.

"Yes, why?" asked Gryphus, Scarface glanced for a while towards the sleeping Panther and noticed the M41 looking back at them, Scarface glanced back at Gryphus.

"It won't be in this place, we're going into my innerscape" he said.

"no" said Gryphus.

"yes" said Scarface.

"NO" said Gryphus again.

"YES" said Scarface, who mentally casted the spell, then a bright light surrounded them both and made them fall unconscious, at least that was what Trev, the M41 saw.

Scarface opened his eyes in the snowy mountain that was his innerscape, he was in his human form again, he didn't knew what made him materialize like that, but he didn't pay attention to it and instead focused on what he would say, then he saw Gryphus materializing in his tank form.

"Welcome to my innerscape" said Scarface, greeting the medium tank.

Gryphus scanned his surroundings, he was impressed of the beauty the mountain had.

"This place is HUGE!"

"Sure it is" said Scarface.

"Okay, what do you wanted to talk?" asked Gryphus, he was curious already, mainly because of what Scarface said to the Panther.

"When I was battling that Valkyrie, Miranda, she was about to kill me, or in the innerscape case, kill my soul, so I casted a spell which brought Nightmare back from hell itself" Scarface explained.

"I see, Miranda was that Lowe girl, right?" asked Gryphus.

"Correct, now, after I casted the spell he took over me, but he was different" said Scarface with a confused tone.

"Define different" asked Gryphus.

"Even more cruel, but Saralla banished him from my mind, however that didn't kill him, nor that attack could kill a spirit" explained Scarface.

"Let me guess, he then found a way to get into that Panther kid, to get you?" Gryphus said, he pieced together the parts of the enigmatic soul puzzle.

"There must be a way of getting him out of that Panther kid" said Gryphus.

"If i do it now, he would acquire suicidal tendencies" said Scarface, despite his wishes to kill Nightmare as soon as possible, he had to wait, so Mobius could understand what was happening to him.

"We should go back" said Gryphus.

"Yeah" said Scarface, casting the spell mentally, they soon disappeared from the innerscape.

Scarface opened his eyes, it had already passed an hour since their visit to the innerscape, he saw Gryphus remain sleeping, He's tired, he thought. He then proceeded to roll towards Mobius garage, he kept staring at him, like if he was trying to do something, then something struck him mentally, Nightmare was revealling himself to the poor Panther in his dreams, Scarface narrowed his eyes and mentally casted a wake up spell.

Scarface narrowed his eyes on the Panther kid, he also frowned, this scared the Panther a bit.

"What are you doing? why are you looking at me like that?" the Panther kid asked, those dark emerald green eyes were as piercing as an APCR shell, the Panther also was confused, why on earth this leopard was interested in him?, the leopard's eyes glanced towards his shell holes, which were already closing, he noticed a very tiny black mass coming out of the holes that only him could see, that confirmed his suspicions, Nightmare was trying to take over him.

"What? Why are you looking at there?" the Panther asked, this made Scarface's eyes look up to meet the Panther's eyes.

"Tantibus, un nunc" said Scarface, in Latin, trying to get the attention of the evil spirit inside the Panther, he looked down at the wounds again and noticed the black mass dissipated.

"Who are you?" asked the Panther, now that Latin really freaked him out.

"The Hellhound" said Scarface

"Um... I really don't know what that means. English please? And can you STOP FREAKIN ME OUT LIKE THAT!?" said the Panther, Scarface remained neutral/

"Um, Doc, can I go now?" he asked to his friend.

"Just a sec, just gotta fix these two- hey, they're gone! I could have sworn that there were two more holes" said the StuG III, _Fast regeneration, _he thought for a moment.

Thanks Doc, I'm gonna leave now and hope this guys doesn't follow me like a stalker. By the way, I never got your name" asked the Panther.

"Hans Hellsing" Scarface replied, with a somewhat evil tone and a grin.

Pleased to meet you, you won't last long" the leopard added, he then mentally casted an illusion spell which was directed at Mobius, the spell consisted in making Scarface turn into a Panther possessed by Nightmare, black hull, red eyes, black and red aura, it was the scariest thing Mobius ever saw, then Scarface spoke.

"This will be you" Scarface's voice tried to warn him of the danger, though it only succeeded in freaking the hell outta Mobius.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" said the Panther as he ran away from the garage, the illusion remind him of the black mist he had seen in his dream.

"What did you do to him" Doc asked the leopard.

"Keep an eye on him, if you see him...changing, tell me" the leopard replied.

"Changing? How's that so?" Doc was a bit confused.

"You'll know when you see him" the leopard replied.


	24. Escape from Hans

**From now on, chapters are done in collaboration with TheGreatHetzer, all credits goes to him for helping me out**

**Read, review, enjoy**

* * *

**Escape from Hans**

Scarface nuzzled the unconscious ISU-152, he hoped she wouldn't be hurt or something, he made sure she was ok.

Doc ran as fast as he could, he didn't look back; he was definitely scared to death, what happened to his friend? That's when he remembered what the leopard had said, he gunned his engines and ran faster towards the garage.

Scarface was deep in his thoughts when i felt a power surge smack him, it did hurt him, but not a lot, he then caught the StuG III coming at him, very pale with eyes widened, Scarface immediately prepared for a fight if it was necessary.

"HELLSING! HELLSING!" the StuG called his surname.

Scarface acknowledged his presence and rolled towards the small tank destroyer.

"IT'S MOBIUS! HE'S...HE'S CHANGED!" the StuG said, genuinely freaked out.

"I see, I'll see what I can do, you go hide" the leopard said.

Minutes later the Panther arrived the area and found no one but Scarface, who was looking at him with narrows eyes, showing his teeth, like if he was challenging him.

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHY DO YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT?!" the Panther said.

"IACULUM FATALE!" Scarface yelled at the Panther, who looked confused, what the hell was going on?.

"IMPALE!" screamed Scarface, the Panther looked up to see a VERY BIG spear in the sky, falling at him, he closed his eyes, hoping this was just another nightmare, he then felt the spear piercing his turret roof, he didn't feel pain, but he did feel weird, like if the spear was draining his energy.

"What are you?" asked the Panther, but he got no reply, the leopard approached him slowly, his gun was trained on the Panther, was he going to kill him?.

"When?" asked the leopard, confusing the Panther, what the hell was he talking about?.

"What do you mean?" the Panther asked but got slapped in the frontal turret by Scarface's gun barrel.

"I SAID WHEN?" the leopard sounded like if he would kill him if he didn't reply.

"WHEN WHAT?!" the Panther yelled at the leopard.

Scarface summoned a mirror in front of the Panther, who looked at his reflection with fear, his hull starting to shake, what was happening to him?

Scarface narrowed his eyes even more, now the Panther knew what the leopard was asking.

"FEW MINUTES AGO, I SWEAR!" the Panther yelled, Scarface could notice fear in his voice.

Scarface eyes widened for some seconds, he seemed surprised but then he narrowed them, trying to hide the fact he was caught with the guard down.

_Maybe if I torture his soul I could find anything, _He thought for a moment.

"What's happening to me?" the Panther asked, he was on the verge of tears.

"Agnus dei, animam suam" said Scarface, testing how the Panther would react.

"AHHG STOP IT!" the Panther felt the worst pain in his entire life.

"qui pro peccato animam suam salvam facere" Scarface added.

"NO! STOP IT! STOP NOW!" the Panther's voice started to change to a more deep tone.

"intra illum occidere daemones, ut revertar in pace animam suam" the leopard went through the last part.

"PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" screamed the Panther.

"STAND UP, BE STRONG" said Scarface, adding a part from another spell.

"KNOW RIGHT FROM WRONG" the leopard added.

"FOREVER HENCE BELIEVE YOURSELF" with that last sentence he finished the torture.

"Like i guessed" said Scarface.

"WHAT?" asked the Panther feeling relief from the pain he was suffering.

"You'll see" those were his last words to him.

"I DONT UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS! If you think something happened, I can explain! DOC! COME HERE!" the Panther yelled to his friend.

Doc came speeding along, but stopped when he saw him.

"Please don't hurt me!" the small StuG III shouted.

"Listen up! I was freaked out by that thing you did in the garage, so I ran away for some air. I went to the cliff, where I was attacked by a Jumbo. I backed into an...oil silo by accident... and got covered in BLACK oil. I...went out to fight back, and he shot me. It ricocheted, but lit me in fire. Then I pushed him off... and Doc ran away. I swear, that's what happened!" the Panther explained what had happened.

_He lit you on fire? I guess you didn't feel it, _thought Scarface, then he noticed the Panther was beginning to fade away.

"Please...you gotta...believe me..." he said, and then he blacked out….again.

Doc glanced at Scarface, what did this tank do to his friend?

"He's showing the first signs; didn't you hear his voice when i was...torturing him?" Said Scarface

"What is happening to him?" asked Doc, trying his best to digest the information.

"It's something you can't explain with words" said Scarface, Doc rose an opticbrow.

"comminuet autem, et hasta" the spear shattered into pieces and vanished into thin air.

"What are you?" asked Doc.

"I am a mage" replied Scarface.

"No, seriously, what are you?" Doc chuckled at first, not believing him.

Scarface frowned when he heard the chuckle, the StuG saw that stare, he then knew what he said was real.

"Keep an eye on him" said Scarface, Doc nodded in agreement

Saralla woke up to the feel of power surge, she felt sick at first but returned to normal, that's when she noticed a StuG III talking to her husband, and the spear of destiny pinning down a young looking Panther, what was going on?

"Doc, do me a favor and report to me every single detail you notice with him" said Scarface.

Saralla saw the spear shatter, she decided to roll towards Scarface, she came closer to him and nuzzled his right side.

"Hello sweetie" said Saralla.

"Hello my queen" replied Scarface, who nuzzle her back, Doc looked at them, _are they a couple_? He thought.

"Doc, this is Saralla Nightingale, my wife" Scarface introduced Saralla

"Hello Miss Nightingale" Doc said, politely bowing down.

"Pleased to meet you" said Saralla; she then glanced at the unconscious Panther, wondering what Scarface had done while she was sleeping.

"Nightmare's doing" Scarface whispered to Saralla in her side.

"Doc, please pull him into the garage and let him rest for a while" said the leopard, Doc nodded and proceeded to pull Mobius inside the garage.

"Saralla, how do you feel?" asked Hans.

"I'm fine, the babies are fine too" she replied with a smile.

"I'm gonna keep an eye on that kid, you should rest for now" said Scarface before nuzzling her.

"Just be careful Hans" she said before turning.

Scarface then entered the garage and stood right in front of the Panther.

"Cage lock" he created an iron cage around the unconscious Panther.

About an hour passed and the Panther was beginning to wake up, he then glanced for a while at Scarface.

"I'm really starting to hate you" said the Panther, Scarface rolled his eyes but then kept his stare on the Panther.

About some minutes had passed and the Panther began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Scarface, getting another chuckle as an answer, something was not right and he could feel it, moments later there was a big explosion, the wall next to him blasted open and debris blurred his sight for a second or two, soon he felt a stinging pain on his left treads, Mobius had tracked him.

"See you later... Scumbag" said the Panther, Scarface ignored the pain and frowned, cursing mentally.

"Hans!" screamed Saralla when she saw Scarface, who was de-tracked, she was worried about him, Nagumo and Gryphus also came to see what happened because they heard cannon fire.

"Hellsing!" yelled a familiar StuG, who came in a hurry to repair the leopard's threads.

"Mobius, he isn't like that, he doesn't likes to shoot people just like that" said the StuG, who worked surprisingly fast on Scarface's tracks.

"I know, right now we need to catch him before he hurts someone else" said Scarface with determination.

"Done now, your tracks are fixed, they should have gone to Province now, since that was or original destination" the StuG revealed to the group.

"Alright, Gryphus stay with Doc and Sara, Nagumo you come with me" Scarface ordered the group, who all nodded, a few seconds later both Scarface and Nagumo raced off following the Panther's trail.

A few minutes had passed since the two tiers ten mediums were in pursuit when suddenly a smell assaulted Scarface's senses, it was oil.

"They're close, be ready for a confrontation if needed" said Scarface to the Japanese medium.

"What kind of confrontation?" asked Nagumo.

"One with Nightmare" said Scarface, Nagumo's eyes widened in surprise, but then narrowed on the road ahead; they continued their high speed chase.

"We are getting close, I can smell their scent" said Scarface.

"Province, here we go" said Nagumo, thinking if she would make use of this opportunity to go and meet her mother.

When Scarface and Nagumo arrived to the area they saw a Panther II and Trev, the M41.

"He upgraded, now he will be stronger" commented Scarface.

"Isn't that dangerous?" said Nagumo.

"Yes it is, becau- wait, that's an E-100?!" said Scarface, he thought for a second to go fight the E-100 but decided against it.

"Oh dear, he will shred them to pieces" commented Nagumo.

"We must not interfere with his fight" said Scarface, this made Nagumo raise an eyebrow.

"Why?" asked the Japanese medium.

"I want to see if the transformation completes" replied the leopard.

"Isn't that putting his life, no, his soul in danger?" asked Nagumo.

Scarface nodded and stood quiet as he saw the fight was beginning


	25. The anger inside

**Credits to TheGreatHetzer, read, review, enjoy**

* * *

**The anger inside  
**

"Okay, i've tapped into their radio frequency" said Scarface, hearing what the M41 and the Panther had been saying during their small battle.

"That E-100 is giving them a hard ti- wait! look!" said Nagumo, she was caught off guard when she saw the E-100 moving towards the M41, he was going for the kill.

"Trev, he's coming your way! Get out of there!" the radio sounded, it was Mobius voice.

Both tier ten mediums shared HE'S-GONNA-DIE glances, they were right, the E-100 shot his monster 150mm, landing into the SPG, killing him immediately, this shocked both Scarface and Nagumo, this was the possible trigger for the transformation.

"TREV! TREV!" the radio sounded again with the cries of the Panther II.

"You're going to pay for that..." the radio sounded, that tone of voice caught Scarface's attention, he narrowed his eyes onto the fight ahead of him.

"TREV, THIS IS FOR YOU!" the radio sounded one last time, Scarface noticed the Panther II running towards the E-100 and firing several times, don't do it, Scarface keep telling to himself.

The Panther collided with the E-100 head on, doing no damage at all, but the E-100 trained his gun on him and fired, the monster shell went through the Panther II like a hot knife slicing through butter, but the Panther II didn't even fell the pain.

"That E-100 is so screwed" said Scarface.

"Why do you say that" asked Nagumo.

"Just look" said Scarface.

Scarface saw the torture the now turned Panther II was giving to the E-100, he grinned evilly as like if he was actually enjoying it, however Nagumo wasn't taking it that way, she was on the verge of tears.

Scarface glanced towards Nagumo for a second and decided to break the torture.

"Fuck it, I'm breaking this fight" said Scarface as he raced towards the steel carnage, but when he was halfway there he saw the black Panther II fainting, he stopped right there and scanned his surroundings and spotted another E-100, he thought of engaging when he suddenly heard music inside his head, it was a violin playing battle notes, those notes usually accompanied the appearance of Lucia Spectra, The Violinist of Death.

"Spectra" he said glancing at an M60 Patton, who had brown eyes and a somewhat mature appearance, it was a female Patton.

"Hellsing" the Patton replied back at him.

The E-100 analyzed his opponents, two tier ten mediums, nothing he couldn't take care of, what he didn't knew was that those two medium tanks were no ordinary tanks, but highly advanced mages and battle hardened warriors, this would that E-100 last battle.

Scarface glanced at Lucia, but then glanced back at the E-100, who was choosing who to shoot first, he decided to shoot Scarface first, the E-100 fired his monster 150mm, the HEAT charge flew out of his gun barrel at a not so high speed as like APCR shells, Scarface's battle instincts kicked in and then he literally "jumped" to his right to avoid the shaped charge coming at him.

"HOW DID YOU?" the E-100 was caught off guard with that move.

Lucia fired her 105mm, the APCR shell went towards the E-100 upper glacis bouncing off, but she succeeded to catch the heavy tank's attention, this gave Scarface a chance, who went for a killing shot at the E-100 rear armor, however the E-100 noticed what the leopard was going to do, so when Scarface was bout to fire at the E-100 rear, he angled as much as he could, the shell bounced off harmlessly.

"Spectra, do something!" the Leopard yelled at the female Patton, Lucia agreed and went for what the E-100 thought it would be a head on collision, but at the last moment she broke her line to the right and went for the E-100 side armor, giving him a pretty nice 105mm shell, which penetrated but didn't put him out of the fight, while she was doing this Scarface was sneaking away from that 150mm, he was opposite to that gun and was aiming at the back of the behemoth's turret, he smiled evilly and fired, it was a penetrating shot, but that didn't kill the beast.

"DIE!" said the E-100 as he fired his gun at Lucia, however her gun mantlet ate the shot, doing nothing, and she then grinned.

"Your folks didn't teach you not to hurt a lady?" she said teasing him as she fired again, but this time at one of the track's rear drive wheels, destroying it and rendering the steel beast immobile.

"And didn't they taught you respect an older woman" said Scarface as he went for the execution style kill shot, placing his barrel straight into the turret ring at point blank range, that guaranteed and ammo rack detonation.

"Goodbye beheamoth" said Scarface, firing his gun instantly killing the giant beast, however its ammo rack didn't explode, _Wet ammo rack_, Scarface thought for a while.

After they killed the steel beast they came closer.

"I'm not an old woman!" said Lucia, sounding really annoyed by Scarface's presence.

"I brought your daughter with me" said Scarface, the Patton's expression changed to a happier one, Scarface noticing this radioed Nagumo to come, when she arrived both the STB-1 and the Patton stood still for a while, but then the STB-1 ran towards the Patton, crying of happiness and curling against her side armor.

"MOM I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" said the STB-1 between tears.

"I missed you too honey" said the female Patton, Scarface came closer to the Patton.

"Nobura's dead" he whispered to the Patton in her turret side, who shed a tear and closed her eyes for a while.

Scarface saw the Panther II racing towards him, Scarface's eyes widened in surprise, _weren't you unconscious?, _he thought for a moment, he stood there for a while and spotted two E-75's, he took aim but he wasn't going to fire at Mobius, but instead to the E-75's chasing the Panther II, but at the last moment both E-75's fired at the Panther II, whose eyes spoke fear of death, the Panther II caught on fire and began to scream in pain, those cries echoed through Scarface's mind and managed to reach a soft spot inside him, memories of the horrors of war struck him immediately, he closed his eyes for a second and then he opened them, however his eyes spoke another feeling now, this feeling was anger.

"Hellsing, what are you doing?" asked Lucia, who noticed Scarface was beginning to make a guttural growl.

"_Sollicitus sum vestram" _He said, he slowly transformed, his hull turned black and so did his turret, his eyes changed to blood red pupils and black area around them, a black and red aura surrounded him and the air began to feel heavy, he had turned into The Hellhound.

"What did you do?" said Lucia in a lower tone, then the Hellhound glanced at her for some seconds, then back at both E-75's, who fired multiple times, the Hellhound didn't move at all, all shots disintegrated against his hull, he then showed his teeth to the E-75's who began to back away, the Hellhound darted towards them at insane speeds and unleashed a barrage of 8 shots at an abnormally high speed, not even a French autoloader could manage to unload shots at such speed, all his 8 shots went to the E-75 tracks, completely destroying them to unrecognizable chunks of steel, he then went for the kill, his barrel turned into a razor sharp blade and slashed through the heavy tank's turret ring, literally beheading the tank.

The other E-75 saw in horror how the Hellhound beheaded his friend so he turned around and began to run away as fast as he could, the Hellhound caught sight of the E-75 running away and revved his engine, but suddenly he was grabbed from behind, he turned his turret and saw Lucia with a frown.

"You aren't going anywhere Hellhound" said Lucia in a challenging tone; she then pointed her barrel upwards.

"EXORCIZO!" she yelled bringing her barrel down to the Hellhound's engine deck, forcing him to return to his original form.

The Leopard's hull and turret began to return to its original grey paint, the aura dissipated, his eyes shifted back to his original dark green and his voice returned to his original tone.

"Thanks….Lucia" he said, getting a smile from the Patton woman.

"What are you?" they heard a voice near them, they spotted a StuG III.

"Doc? What are you doing here?" asked Scarface, and then something really bad happened to the other E-75.


	26. Resurrection of a friend

**Written in collaboration with TheGreatHetzer**

**this one is a bit short though**

**Read, review, enjoy**

* * *

**Resurrection of a friend**

"Well…um…I followed you guys because I care for my friend" replied Doc.

"I'm known as the Hellhound, which were what you saw moments ago" said Hans.

"I've heard the mention of it sometimes in the past but didn't really interest me to hear the legend" said Doc, Scarface glanced at his right to see Mobius standing on a cliff, _What the hell? _He thought.

Scarface eyes widened when he saw the Panther II destroy the E-75 in the most wicked form, he saw the Panther II firing at him, what surprised him is that the shell bounced, that wasn't accidental, that was on purpose, Scarface in a millisecond deciphered the Panther's intentions and then he fired back, straight at his fuel tanks, detonating them and creating a massive explosion, "killing" the Panther II, Scarface had the feeling he was going to return again.

"He does not belong to this world" Lucia, who was a highly advanced mage and possibly more powerful than Scarface spoke up.

"That wasn't Nightmare" she added, Scarface nodded and then he spoke.

"Spirits that require hosts leaves the body once it dies, the "died" if you want to put it that way, that forced Nightmare to chose between leaving or ending his existence, fucking coward chose leaving" the leopard explained what he considered just happened.

"But what I don't get is which world does he belong to" he added a bit confused.

"We should get to the bottom of this" said Lucia.

"But how? I can get into innerscapes but I don't know if he even has one" said Scarface still a bit confused.

"I can cross dimensions but only for small periods of time, at maximum 25 seconds only, not much to gather information" said Lucia, sounding disappointed.

"Let's see if he...how do I put it...err...respawns?" said Scarface.

Lucia let out a long sigh and then nodded in agreement, they had to wait.

"This is really giving me more than a headache" said Lucia, she then felt something was going to happen, Scarface noticed it, she glanced at him and he nodded, signaling he was aware of it.

"Whatcha talkin about?" both Lucia and Scarface glanced back at the Panther II.

"Please don't hurt me!" shouted Doc, he was the only one freaked out, he was also shivering.

You still haven't gotten over the whole oil thing, have you?" said the Panther II to the StuG III, who shook his gun to say no.

"What did you think of my little trick?" asked the Panther II.

Scarface stood still, staring into the Panther II's eyes, trying to see into his soul, _what are you, what kind of being?_ He thought, but he couldn't know.

"Impulsive, not smart and show off" replied Lucia.

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine" said the Panther II to her, _How'd you dare?_ She wanted to yell it at him but decided against doing it.

"Oh God, Trev!" the Panther II yelled, making Lucia raise an eyebrow.

"Who is Trev?" she asked, and then glanced at the burning wreckage of what used to be an M41 SPG, she then decided to at least do something for him.

Lucia watched as the Panther II gave some words to his dead friend, the SPG.

"Maybe I can do something" she said in a lower tone, Scarface heard her.

"You aren't thinking in doing what I think you're going to do?" he said.

"Yes, I am" she replied.

"You know that's against laws of nature, right?" he asked.

"Of course, I'm aware of those laws" she replied.

"Maybe i can do something for him Panther kid" said Lucia as she approached the dead SPG, the Panther II raised an eyebrow.

Lucia came closer to the wrecked hull of the once M41, she placed the end of her barrel onto what was supposed to be Trev's frontal upper glacis, she then glanced at the Panther II and spoke up.

"I'll save him" she said.

"You'll do that, for me?" asked the young Panther II, Lucia nodded

"Are you willing to give everything in order to save your friend?" asked the female Patton.

"Yes, I am, please bring him back!" the Panther II said, he wasn't sure what to expect.

Lucia lifted her barrel from the SPG's wreckage and placed it on the Panther's right side turret "cheek".

"What are you doing? You're freaking me out" said the Panther, who felt a bit dizzy

Lucia turned her turret away from the Panther and towards the wreckage, she closed her optics and a small but noticeable white aura surrounded her.

"Everything is going to be okay Trev, come here" said Lucia, suddenly out of the wreckage a translucent white and ghostly figure of an M41 emerged from the wreckage and started to roll towards the Patton woman, Mobius eyes widened, was that the spirit of his deceased friend?

"Now Trev, listen to me, you'll live inside Mobius mind" she said glancing at the Panther II.

The ghostly M41 nodded and turned towards the Panther II, he smiled at Mobius and then he vanished into thin air.

Lucia smiled at him and turned around heading into the background where her daughter was hiding and waiting for her, surprisingly Nagumo didn't actually see more than Scarface turned into the Hellhound.

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Lucia.

"Is Uncle Hans still….in that….form?" she asked her, Lucia could notice fear of him in her voice.

"Hans is now in his original form, don't worry, he wouldn't even think on hurting you" said Lucia, nuzzling her.

"Come on Nagumo" she said while motioning her daughter to come with her towards the group, Nagumo followed her daughter and caught glimpse of the destroyed tanks, some of which looked like they've ran over by a train multiple times, she then glanced at the Panther II and felt something weird, something she couldn't describe.


	27. Nagumo's in trouble

**Another chapter written in collaboration with TheGreatHetzer**

**For further notice, chapters might be shorter depending on where his fic is at**

* * *

**Nagumo's in trouble**

Lucia brought Trev's spirit back and placed it on Mobius' mind, from now on only he would see and hear him.

"How can I ever repay you" asked the Panther II, whom eyes were filled with joy.

Lucia blinked and smiled at him before she spoke.

"You don't" she replied.

She went towards her daughter, who couldn't keep her eyes of the Panther II.

"What's wrong Nagumo?" asked Lucia/

"Oh…uh…what?" she asked, Lucia could clearly see her interest for the Panther II, Lucia then glanced at Mobius, he looked like he was talking to his friend, or the ghost of his friend to be more precise.

"You seem to be interested in that Panther kid" said Lucia, making Nagumo blush wildly.

"Uh…eh…mom…no…why should I?" Lucia could clearly see that Mobius had sparked something inside Nagumo, _Ahh young love,_ she thought for some seconds.

Scarface was a bit away from the group deep in his thoughts.

_What to do now? Use the kid to hunt down Nightmare, or wait to see if the kid has something special?_, He was pondering on how to proceed.

"Hey, Hellsing, what do you know about a clan with a demonic looking E-100 for a symbol?" asked the Panther kid as he came closer to Scarface, _what the-? No, it's not possible, I saw it, I saw it forty years ago, no way, _He thought as soon as he heard Mobius' question.

"They…they…are…sorry…they are the Millennium" he replied, he didn't notice he was shaking.

"What's so bad about them? You have experience with them?" asked Mobius, unaware of the past events Scarface had to go through in his life.

"They...they were...they were the masterminds behind the stage of the apocalypse, several nuclear detonations that ended the war many decades ago, they were also responsible for...for...the demise of my lineage" He replied, feeling a mix of sadness and anger.

"Then you're going to want to see this. Follow me" said Mobius, motioning Scarface to follow him; Mobius led him to the E-100 wreckage, Scarface's eyes widened in surprise.

_Schwalbe, you're finally dead, genocidal scum,_ he thought while he examined what was left of the E-100.

"This one here, is a Captain, his name was Gunther Schwalbe" said Scarface.

"Schwalbe was a notorious scientist back them and he had helped built the atom bomb" he added.

"Schwalbe was a notorious scientist back them and he had helped built the atom bomb" he said with anger in his voice.

"I give you many thanks for murdering this genocidal oilstain" He said to Mobius.

"Ummm... Thanks?" replied Mobius, Scarface could see that Mobius liked to torture Schwalbe a few moments ago, he could see it in his eyes.

"If this particular clan has been resurrected, that means there could be another world war. Degenerate Nazi scum" said Scarface while spitting on the deceased E-100's hull.

"On a scale out of 10, how dangerous are they? How many are there?" asked Mobius.

"Ten...cubed" replied Scarface

"Last time I had the pleasure to fight these degenerates they were the Letze Battalion, only 666 tanks. That number may ring a bell on you" said Hans, for Mobius

"Ok then. Who can stop them? Anyone? I thought their original leaders died?" He shot Scarface another question.

"The Hellsing Order was the last organization who was powerful enough to stand against them; you do the math about what happened then" He replied

"So... Nobody can stand in their way? Not even you?" asked Mobius, _What are you going to get into?_ Thought Scarface for a moment, he began to suspect the Panther II was going to do something really dumb.

"If I had the Hellsing Order with me maybe I could, thing is, Hellsing Order is gone and I'm the last one of them" replied Scarface, _This might be an opportunity though. _

"Millennium wasn't just a battalion of Nazis, they were the puppeteers of everything, Ahnenerbe, Thule, Vrill, Whermatch, Kriegsmarine, Luftwaffe, freaking NSDAP was under their control" he added.

"I can only hope it won't come to another war" He said after letting out a long sigh.

"Where is their base? Maybe I can... Give it to a clan of artillery and bombard them to death?" asked Mobius, _yes, like I thought, you're about to do something really stupid._

"Letze battalion was stationed in Breslau, Poland, in a secret underground facility codenamed Der Riese, The Giant in German" he said, answering Mobius' question.

"There's no way artillery can go past 200 meters of rock and dirt and then through 90 layers of reinforced concrete, each 20 meters thick" he added.

"Hmm... What about a special ops team? Well, that just sounded stupid. What should we do?" asked Mobius.

"If you say a special ops raid, I'll say it's freaking suicide" he said.

"Unless you have a five megaton nuke and someone crazy enough to infiltrate Der Riese with the bomb, something not only highly improbable but bordering on the impossible I'd say we would have to wait and see what happens" He added.

Mobius turned around and went to tend his own business, _You're really going to be so deep in doodoo you won't even know where your barrel is, _he thought after he saw the Panther II turn around.

Scarface glanced back at where Lucia and Nagumo were and he began to roll that way.

"Soon it would be night so we must set up the camp here" he said to both mediums.

"Alright then" replied Lucia; she went to make several makeshifts garage using what nature provided, Scarface went to help her using his powers to do things she couldn't normally do.

A few hours later everyone was at their respective garages, Nagumo felt an urge to go talk to Mobius, she finally gathered enough forces to go to his garage, she went slowly and blushing wildly, she came nearby Mobius' garage and hid on a bush.

"Torturing that E-100 was not enough. The whole clan needs to suffer" she heard Mobius talk; she saw he was running away from the group, she glanced back at Scarface's garage, _should I tell him?_ She thought for some seconds before deciding against it.

"Mobius, where are you going" she muttered to herself, she then turned herself invisible, the illusion would conceal her from him as she followed him closely, a few hours passed and she saw him pull up into a nearby forest, and talk to a black mist.

"You aren't scared?" asked the mist, making Mobius chuckle.

"Why should I be? You have no influence over me anymore. Go find you someone else" The mist made a red demonic smile and glanced towards Nagumo, her eyes widened in fear, _Crap, he's coming to me, _she thought on darting away but fear she was frozen in fear.

"Good idea!" said the black mist and darted towards Nagumo, who yelped, then she loaded a flare.

"GAH!" she saw the mist racing towards her and fired the flare to the sky.

Scarface was sleeping when he felt a not so gentle nudge, he opened his eyes to meet brown ones, Lucia was trying to wake him up.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP HELLSING!" Lucia yelled at him, that yell could wake up a tank in a coma.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GRANDMA?" he said annoyed, getting DON'T-YOU-DARE looks from Lucia, also their yelling woke up Doc who was sleeping nearby.

"I'M NOT THAT OLD GERMAN PRICK!" she said.

"YES YOU ARE YOU DAMN YANKEE!" he replied.

Lucia let out a long sigh, cooling down and waited a few seconds to tell him something.

"Nagumo's gone" she said in a calmer tone.

"WHAT?!" Scarface said, no way he would calm down after that.

"Mobius is also gone" she added, rubbing salt to the injury.

"GODDAMNIT SPECTRA, WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM!" he asked angrily.

"DON'T YELL AT ME IDIOT!" she screamed back at him.

"Guys guys please cool down" said Doc trying to break the verbal fight.

"I picked up her scent, she's going down that road, that leads to Ruinberg" said Lucia, sniffing the air.

"Let's go and get them back then!" said Scarface, the other two tanks nodded and went in pursuit.

"OVER THERE!" shouted Lucia as she spotted a red flare not so far away.


	28. Save Nagumo

**Written in collaboration with TheGreatHetzer**

**Read, review, enjoy**

* * *

**Save Nagumo  
**

After Nagumo shot her flare into the night sky the black mist approached her, as fast as a lightning.

"GAH!" she let out a loud scream, which Mobius definitely noticed, then her illusion was dismissed, she started to feel dizzy and sick and started to cough oil.

"Get...get...out...of...me...U...Uncle Hans...save...me..." she tried stay awake only to cough up grey oil.

Nagumo began to felt the most intense turret ache she had experienced in her entire life, her amber eyes were starting to slowly change their color and her natural green hull was starting to get darker and darker, a black and red aura started to appear, she then spotted Mobius in front of her, he saw her struggling to keep her consciousness from falling to Nightmare's attack.

"Please...he...help...me...tell...Uncle...Hans...he...got...me" the STB-1 said before having a fit of coughing oil, but this time it was grey, what was going on.

She then said a few more final words to Mobius.

"Save...me….from…him" she said before fainting, allowing for Nightmare to take control, but the demon would have a hard time now, since two powerful mages were arriving at the scene.

When the both mages arrived to the scene they spotted an unconscious Nagumo, who was changing, oil was everywhere and a fight was about to begin, they both exchanged glances and knew what to do.

"Hellsing security protocol zero, disengaged" said Scarface, releasing a good part of his sealed power

"Spectra security protocol zero, disengaged" said Lucia, also releasing most of her powers.

The now black STB-1 opened it's eyes, blood red eyes of death, Nightmare had taken control of her.

"But if it is Hellsing and Spectra" said the possessed STB-1.

Lucia went for the first strike which was considerably fast, she fired her 105mm neutralizing the STB-1 threads, while Scarface went for the turret ring with a HE shell, hoping to jam it, it did, Nightmare was in trouble.

"Taking over the weak to fight us, you're such a coward" said Scarface with an angry expression.

"It's time for you to return to the deepest parts of Hades" said Lucia.

Nightmare grinned, that meant something bad, his threads were suddenly repaired and his turret was fixed, he went straight at Scarface at lightning speed, but he was fast enough to avoid the collision, just at the last moment he jumped to a side, Lucia took this opportunity and fired her 105mm at the rear of the STB-1, but the shot didn't do nothing, Scarface fired his gun also to the engine, but what seemed to be a penetration didn't do damage at all.

"It's time for you to be consumed Hans" said Nightmare.

"Hellsing directive number seven, engaged" he said, suddenly he darted towards the STB-1 and summoned the Spear of Destiny, in the form of a very long projectile sticking out of his barrel, he then fired it at Nightmare, the spear piercing the STB-1 frontal turret and coming out of the rear part of it.

"By the power the Hellsing order conceives me, i banish you into the deepest confines of Hell" said Scarface.

"By the power the Spectra family conceives me, i execute security protocol level six six six on you, hell spawn" said Lucia.

"GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER BACK!" screamed Lucia at the STB-1, "Killing" Nightmare for what they could hope was the last time.

Scarface and Lucia shared looks after they vanquished Nightmare and raced towards the unconscious STB-1, who opened her eyes revealing those beautiful amber eyes.

"Mom...Uncle Hans...what happened?" she asked confused.

"We saved you from Nightmare" Scarface was the one to reply.

"Spectra, stay with your daughter, i'm gonna scout the area" said the leopard.

Scarface began to scout his surroundings, that's when he noticed a trail of oil, debris and small pieces of metal, he sniffed the air and catched the Panther II's scent in the air.

"I'm going after Mobius" he told Lucia.

"Where did he go?" asked the female Patton.

"Does Der Riese sounds fammiliar?" asked Scarface.

"Millenium, isn't it?" she replied.

"He's heading to face Letze Battalion by himself, poor kid gonna be slaughtered over and over and over again" Scarface commented.

"Did you tell him anything about how Letze Battalion was created?" she asked, but Scarface shook his turret in a NO expression.

"I'll try to locate him" said Lucia trying to track down Mobius using her powers, she then closed her eyes and inside her mind she saw several white cords appearing, and then she spotted a grey cord, she pulled it towards her and revealed the location of the German medium tank.

"Got him, down that road 2.5 miles, wait, he's on a ditch and he's blacked out" said Lucia pointing the road where the trail of oil began to show.

"Got it, I'll go get him as soon as possible" said Scarface, racing off down the road.

"Mom, thank you" said Nagumo as she snuggled against her mother.

"I couldn't let my daughter fall like that" replied Lucia, she then rubbed Nagumo's roof with her barrel.

"Miss Lucia…..i…uh…I'm going after my friend" said Doc nervously.

"No" replied Lucia.

"But he's my friend and he needs my help!" shouted Doc.

"Fine then" said Lucia.

"I want to go too" said Nagumo.

_So you really like the guy, I guess I can't blame you, _thought Lucia for a moment.

"Okay, we go together" said Lucia, she then began to roll down the road with her daughter and the StuG III.

Scarface's engine revved highly as he sped down the road ahead of him, not even caring to scan his surroundings when he heard cannon fire in the distance, he stood still for a while trying to figure out the calibers of the guns being fired, then he came to a conclusion.

"88's and 105's" he muttered to himself, he had to hurry up if he wanted to catch Mobius.

"Poor kid must think I want to kill him" he muttered to himself, he didn't want to kill the Panther II, he wanted stop him from starting another war.

Suddenly he came to a halt when he saw T29 corpses on the road ahead, placed as roadblocks, and more corpses, KV-1S's with penetration holes in several parts of the turret, he started to examine the holes.

"90's and 105's" he muttered to himself, knowing the Panther II's weren't able to carry 90mm's or long barreled 105mm's, something was not right.

Lucia was also on the same road as Scarface, she had her daughter by her left side and Doc in her right side, and they spotted Scarface staring at a roadblock.

"HELLSING!" yelled Lucia, getting his attention.

"What are you doing here?" the leopard asked.

"Hey, it isn't my fault, Stuggy here wanted to go after his friend and Nagumo did too" she said, making both the STB-1 and the StuG III blush, Scarface rolled his eyes in frustration.

"What happened here?" asked Lucia.

"Spec Ops" the leopard replied.

"Which unit?" asked Lucia.

"Ghosts" he replied, knowing personally the Ghosts he came to the conclusion it was them, after all, this was their fighting style.

"Ghosts, you mean Dieter, Jack and Richard?" asked Lucia, getting a positive nod from Scarface.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"Since when a Panther II can carry 90mm guns or long barrelled 105mm guns?" he asked.

"I get your point, also that explains why the corpses" she pointed out.

"Who are the Ghosts?" asked Doc.

"Special Forces Team Six also known as the Ghosts, technologically enhanced warriors who are sent into suicide missions rather usually, they don't engage head on, instead they pick you off from a distance or sneak past you and kills you without even noticing them" explained Scarface, Doc gulped at the explanation.

"Come on grandma help me out with the corpses will you?" said Scarface teasing Lucia, who growled and rolled her eyes and then went to help him push the corpses out of the road to clear the path.

After a few minutes of pushing dead bodies and exchanging insults, both tier ten mediums managed to clear the roadblock and proceeded to continue their search for Mobius.

"What's the nearest town?" asked Lucia.

"Ruinberg, just a few miles ahead" said Scarface.

Nagumo remained silent the rest of the trip, she now knew that Hans didn't tell her the truth when she asked him about her mother, he definitely knew her, and clearly didn't like hanging with her around, but that aside she felt something for the Panther II, what was that strange feeling?

Scarface raced down the road like if someone else's life depended on him, Lucia and the others were having a hard time trying to keep up with the Leopard 1, suddenly he caught a radio signal, he then stopped, and a few moments later Lucia and the others showed up.

"What's wrong Uncle Hans?" asked Nagumo, with a confused expression, moments ago the Leopard was in a hurry, now he stopped.

"Tune into your radios to frequency 148.55" he ordered, getting positive nods, the group tuned their radios into said frequency, which turned to be BigWorld news frequency.

"And now with the reporter Ashley Mash on the scene" the news channel host said

"Thanks you john, I'm in the scene where a robbery was taking place moments ago, the victim was an AT-8 who is now in a catatonic state and cant speak, luckily we have eye witnesses that report an unknown Panther II took justice in his own threads and saved the innocent AT-8 from a AMX and a KV-2, who were trying to steal his gold, however the Panther II took a 152mm shot and is now unconscious, but alive, ARV's are both confused and surprised, this Panther II is indeed lucky, Ashley Mash reporting from the scene at Ruinberg, thanks you John"

Scarface heard it all, it gave him one more reason to find the Panther II.

"What are you going to do with him?" asked Lucia.

"I...I don't know" replied Scarface.

"He's not possessed right now, but he gained some new...skills apparently" he added.

"What...what do you...mean?" asked Doc, unsure of what the Leopard 1 was talking about.

"He...he...I don't know...but i think...he can't die...i mean, his soul can't leave this world, maybe he doesn't belong here at all, when i find him i'll have a long talk with him" the Leopard 1 replied.

"But...you...won't hurt him right?" asked Doc.

"Depends…but I'll try to keep him alive, I need answers, and I'm planning to get them one way or another" replied Scarface.

"Come on, let's keep moving" he added, motioning the others to keep moving, he darted away, again like a racer on the track he left the others in a cloud of dust.

"I really hate when he does that!" Lucia complained about what the Leopard 1 just did, but kept moving.


	29. Interrogation

**Written in collaboration with TheGreatHetzer**

**Read, review, enjoy**

* * *

**Interrogation**

"Mobius, who are you, and what is this feeling i have for you?" she muttered to herself, she shook her turret from side to side, blushing a bit.

"Nagumo, stop thinking like that" she said to herself, blushing even more.

She saw Scarface standing still on a clearing, his eyes were fixed on the horizon, she came closer to him.

"Uncle Hans, what's wrong?" she asked in the most innocent tone.

"Ruinberg is just ahead, where the answers to our questions lie in await" he said, pointing his barrel to the city in the horizon.

"Uncle Hans, please tell me, since when you know my mother so well?" she asked, Scarface let out a long sigh, _I guess it is sooner than I had expected, _he thought before speaking up.

"Your mother, Lucia Spectra met your father 18 years ago on the Kasaragi field, she was invited to a reunion of families, I was there too and your father, Nobura was also there, he laid his eyes on her and so she did on him, later that night they met each other, then they fell in mad love that same night" he explained one part of the story.

"What happened next?" asked Nagumo.

"About seven or eight months later she found out she was carrying you, Nobura really wanted to be a father to you and marry Lucia, but it was against the laws of the Kasaragi to marry an American, when you were born both Lucia and Nobura found relief when you were a Japanese model, so he took you and raised you, she then went into hiding" he added.

"For years I didn't knew about her until about 7 years ago where we both got stuck in the middle of a firefight, I recognized her as your mother but she recognized me as the and I quote "Nobura's annoying friend" It certainly wasn't the best of encounters, we had to work together to survive, something we didn't like, that's how I know her" he finished the story.

"Wow" Nagumo was awestruck.

They both continued down the road and stopped again to wait for the others, when Lucia caught up with them they continued to roll down the road until Scarface spotted Mobius and a Maus fighting.

Nagumo saw what just happened, the Panther II just killed a Maus super heavy tank head on, she narrowed her eyes onto Mobius, who glanced towards her, and she then spoke up.

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE!" she ordered the Panther II, who froze still, he wasn't going to say no to that voice.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP FOLLOWING ME!?" the Panther II yelled at her.

"Because we want answers" another voice said, a male one, Mobius noticed Scarface approaching.

"And you aren't going anywhere until we find out what the heck is going on here!" said Nagumo.

The Panther II revved his engine but before he could run away he saw Nagumo's barrel glow.

"STAND STILL!" she yelled, suddenly Mobius' engine turned off, he was caught entirely by surprise, she just killed his engine, how was that possible?

"It's no use killing me" he said in his defense

"We know that, we are not going to kill you, at least not me" said Lucia with an evil chuckle; she just appeared out of the nowhere.

"Now can we talk about this in a civilized way or i have to torture your soul like I did last time?" asked Scarface, he liked to torture people but he didn't consider it necessary for this case in particular.

"Yes...I guess" said the Panther II.

Nagumo noticed the people gathering around them, wanting to have a look at the Panther II.

"STAND BACK!" she yelled at them casting a wall of fire that surrounded the group, that would make any reporter back off.

"What is this?" asked Mobius, terrified by the display of power.

"Is just an illusion, nothing serious" said Nagumo, she then got closer to Mobius, and then she whispered something to him.

Scarface noticed Naguma telling Mobius something he couldn't hear, he glanced back at Lucia who just shrugged.

"MOBIUS! MOBIUS!" another voice was heard, it was Doc who raced to meet the Panther II, they shared looks.

"THANKS THE MAKER YOU'RE ALIVE!" said Doc, he was really worried for his friend.

"Now Mobius are you willing to cooperate?" asked Lucia.

"Yes, I am" he replied, whatever Nagumo told him made him change his mind, he then received his worried friend with a playful nudge.

"Now, let's begin" said Scarface with a somewhat evil tone.

"Who are you?" he asked the Panther II

"We all know my name is Mobius. Doesn't take a genius to learn that." Replied Mobius, Scarface frowned and showed his fangs, which had oil dripping through them, it wasn't a pretty sight.

"We both know you're lying, but screw it, I don't care for your real name anyways" said Scarface with a very threatening tone.

"Now, the real question is, do the word Human rings a bell on you, human?" asked Scarface, he could clearly see Mobius wasn't expecting that and was coming up with a lie as an answer.

"Never heard it before" replied Mobius, obviously lying.

"I can tell you're lying, you're trying to hide the fact that you aren't from this world" replied Scarface.

Lucia let out a long sigh and then glanced at Scarface.

"Hellsing, do you even think this is worth our time, I mean he's lying and he's not trying to even hide the fact that he is lying" she said, a bit frustrated

Scarface rolled his eyes, and then he spoke up.

"Tell me Mobius, what do you know about Nightmare? the one that gave you some "gifts" like extreme resistance to damage, total resilience to pain and things like that? The entity that attacked Nagumo right after she caught up with you" he asked, hoping this time the Panther II wouldn't lie

"First time I've heard his name. Don't really know much about him, except that he possesses people and is very nosey" replied Mobius.

"As I'm running out of patience now I'm gonna vanquish you soul if you don't start talking" he said while smiling evilly, his barrel turned into a red broadsword with blood dripping through the tip of it.

"WHAT THE? Mobius was again caught off guard.

"NOW, BEFORE I TAKE YOUR SOUL WITH ME, TELL ME MOBIUS, DOES THE HUMAN WORD MEANS SOMETHING TO YOU?" he shouted at him in a defiant tone.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I NEVER HEARD THAT WORD BEFORE!" Mobius shouted back at Scarface.

"You asked for it" said Scarface, he then prepared the sword, when he was about to strike, Nagumo stepped in between him and Mobius.

"NAGUMO, OUT OF THE WAY!" shouted Scarface.

"NO! I AIN'T LETTING YOU HURT HIM!" she replied, Mobius took this as an opportunity, he started his engine and trained his sight on Scarface.

"Get away from me!" shouted Mobius as he fired his 88mm, the APCR round flew out of his barrel and into Scarface's hull, penetrating it.

"GAH-" he felt the shot piercing his frontal armor and injure him somewhat, he gathered enough force and literally shoved Nagumo aside, he then darted towards Mobius and with just a sword slice he had done considerable amounts of damage, he dismissed the sword.

"NO!" yelled Nagumo, Scarface had done something he didn't really intended to do, he had sliced his fuel tanks open.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Nagumo was examining Mobius, trying to see if she could help him.

"No please no!" she yelled again but this time she shed several tears, Mobius was in extreme pain so he decided to load a HE shell and fired to the pool of fuel, burning him to death.

"MOBIUS!" she yelled one last time before collapsing on the ground crying

"Mobius, please no, stay with me!, stay with me! please don't leave me here!" Nagumo's pleads went through Scarface's tough personality and went straight into his "heart" then he saw Nagumo's eyes glancing at him, her amber eyes filled with anger, she darted towards him, his eyes widened as he saw the unexpected happen, she shot him in the upper frontal plate, then she flanked him with an abnormally high speed he couldn't react to, then Nagumo fired not once but twice into his right side, and then she went for the killing shot into his engine when she was stopped by a lockdown spell from her mother.

"NO! LET ME KILL HIM! YOU MONSTER! I HATE YOU!" she yelled at him while she was being locked down inside a cage, Scarface glanced at the burning remains of the Panther II and shed a tear.

"I'm sorry" were his words before being knocked out cold by Lucia


	30. New life

**This is the BOMB!**

**Reav, review, enjohy**

* * *

**New life**

"YOU MONSTER! I HATE YOU MONSTER!" Nagumo yelled at the unconscious Leopard 1, who was knocked out by Lucia.

"Fuego cancelo" said Lucia, and then the flames surrounding the dead Panther II extinguished themselves.

"I always knew liked the torture, but didn't think he would do it in front of us" she said, Nagumo's raised an eyebrow, her curiosity piqued.

"Your uncle was a feared warrior during the last great war, he was known as the mythic, infamous, mighty whatever was the word before The Hellhound, a cruel and merciless person, he enjoyed torturing his enemies with a passion, after the unfortunate event that ended the war he found himself wandering the land with the only one who managed to touch his heart and reveal his true self, Saralla Nightingale" she said.

"Saralla was the only person that was able to seal those parts of his personality away, now that she isn't here those bits of his personality surfaced" she added.

Lucia came closer to the dead Panther II and placed her barrel on the metal chunk and spoke up.

"Your sins shall be forgotten and your soul shall be saved" she said in a lower tone, the Panther II hull then faded away into ashes, she knew he would return.

Scarface began to open his eyes; he was greeted by brown eyes, and subsequently a slap to his face.

"I probably deserved that" he said, and then he got slapped again.

"Yeah, I deserved that" he added, feeling the fury of a pissed off M60 Patton.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK OF THAT DISPLAY IN FRONT OF NAGUMO!?" she yelled at him in a very loud tone.

"I...uh.." he got slapped again.

"NOW MY DAUGHTER IS SCARRED FOR LIFE BECAUSE OF YOU!" she yelled at him again, and then slapped him again, she was definitely pissed off, Scarface for a moment glanced at Nagumo, who showed her teeth in an I-WILL-KILL-YOU way.

"What's going on here?" asked a very familiar female voice belonging to a well known ISU-152.

"Your husband turned into a sadistic psychotic murderer" she explained to the ISU-152, who stood there with a blank expression.

"I...I...just wanted answers...and...I went...a bit too far I guess" he said in his defense.

"A BIT TOO FAR?! YOU WENT THREE MILES FAR YOU PRICK!" she yelled at him again , slapping him again, Saralla stood there with a YOU-DESERVE-IT glare to Scarface.

Saralla glanced at Nagumo, who was as pissed off as Lucia, the ISU-152 purple eyes made contact with the STB-1 amber eyes and she started to roll towards the Japanese medium.

"I'm not gonna ask you to forgive him so easily, I'm gonna ask you to give him an oportunity to change, after all he's your uncle" she said in a neutral tone.

"AN OPORTUNITY? HE'S A MONSTER! WHO DESERVES THE WORST!" she yelled at the ISU-152, Scarface heard it and then spoke.

"Maybe she's right, maybe i deserve to die" he said, his barrel dropped to the ground, signaling his change in his mood, he shed some tears in regret, he was then knocked out again by Lucia.

"Yo, Scarfa...Holy damn you're hot Lucia" said Gryphus appearing out of the nowhere, at the same time earning a slap from the Patton woman.

"Ouch, you're still a grouchy bitch aren't you?" he added, getting another slap.

"Fuck you Argentinean taco" she said taunting him.

"Bitch" he muttered as he was leaving the area for a scout run around them.

"I'll tow him out of this place before people gets to see what just happened" said Lucia, she then attached her tow cables to him and began to tow him out of the area.

She, along with Saralla and Nagumo, towed Scarface to a large enough garage, Saralla paid some credits to have the garage for some time, Lucia then detached her tow cables and laid the unconscious Leopard 1 in front of the garage.

Scarface began to wake up, he opened his eyes and scanned the area, which was different, he thought he was moved while he was unconscious, he stood in the garage trying to save his strength, his wounds were healing slowly, even though he was a mage, his quick healing capabilities were slowly fading away, he couldn't know why he didn't heal as quick as before, maybe it was his advanced age.

Seeing Nagumo cry caused a massive suffering on him, it was his fault that the Japanese medium was having a mental breakdown, he guessed it was Mobius cries of pain that scarred her for life, he then remembered Mobius couldn't exactly die at all, so he wondered how she would react if she saw him again, and then if he would seek revenge on him.

"I wonder if he would return" said Scarface in a whisper to his wife.

"I won't let him anywhere near you" replied Saralla.

"But what about the babies?" he asked, noticing Saralla's sides were growing bigger every day.

"I...don't know" she replied.

"Last time I went to a doctor about three weeks ago he said that I was giving birth in a month or less" she explained, Nagumo heard it and then she asked.

"What are their names?" she asked, trying to hide her sadness.

"Luna Nightingale and Raven Hellsing" she replied.

Scarface stood silent, not making any move at all when Saralla turned towards Nagumo, he already did too much damage so he guessed it was better for both to remain silent like a grave.

"Hans...I...I...I'm sorry" Nagumo said, really surprising Scarface for a moment.

"No...Don't torture yourself...it was my fault...it always was my fault...i am the one to apologize" he replied, his barrel dropped until it hit the floor, he then shed some tears, and began to cry. Nagumo saw this and felt bad, she began to cry again, for a moment she thought she was being watched so she glanced at a corner and saw a black shadow, she shook her turret and dismissed it as a product of her imagination

After a while Scarface cleaned his tears from his eyes and glanced at Lucia.

"I'm going to the bar to get a fuel can" he said.

"Hey sweetie I'm going with you too" said Saralla while nuzzling him.

"Alright" replied Lucia with a nod.

Scarface and Saralla entered the bar and ordered two apple flavored fuel cans, they sat in a nearby table and a servant brought them their order.

"Thank you" said Saralla with a smile, she began to drink her fuel and began to feel weird.

"Hans, I feel….weird" said Saralla.

"What do you mean honey?" asked Scarface.

"It must be the stress of everything that's been happening lately, the Panther kid, Nagumo and her mother, maybe the stress is affecting me" replied Saralla.

"Hey, look at me, we'll sort this thing out and we'll move to a nice place and have or family there" said Scarface, he then kissed her.

"Thank you Hans" said Saralla, she then noticed a KV-1S approaching to them, his face spoke trouble.

The KV-1S got beside Scarface and with his treads the KV-1S knocked down Scarface's drink, bad move.

"What's your problem?" asked Scarface with a calm tone of voice.

"You stepped in the wrong bar, filthy German scum" the fight was on, Scarface thought of dumping the HEAT shell on him but decided against it, it would only cause more trouble than he already had, so he decided to give them a little scare.

"Kid, you don't know with who are you messing with" said Scarface in a threatening tone.

"What are you gonna do about it?" the KV-1S said the most cliché's phrase ever.

Scarface smiled at the Russian heavy and casted an illusion, his eyes turning red, his hull and turret turning black, his voice changing to a demonic tone and a black and red aura surrounding him.

"IT'S...ITS THE HELLHOUND!" a voice belonging to a random tank in the background yelled, the KV-1S froze in fear in front of the infamous Hellhound.

"I WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL!" said Scarface, suppressing a chuckle.

"NO...GET AWAY!" the KV-1S reversed outside the bar, alongside the freaked out crowd, the bar was emptied, and he dismissed the illusion.

"Punk" he said with a smirk, Saralla chuckled and finished her drink, then they got up and prepared to leave, not without first leaving the credits of the drinks on the table.

"Let's get out of here Sara" said Hans and she smiled at him, then they exited the bar and began to head back to the garage.

Scarface and Saralla slowly rolled towards the garage they were staying in, Scarface earned fearful glares from the bystanders because of his display just moments ago, and then he noticed Saralla was beginning to slow down.

"What's wrong Sara?" he asked, he started to suspect.

"I...don't...feel...good" she said slowly, fear ran down Scarface's hull.

"Hold onto me!" he said to her, suddenly Nagumo appeared.

"Uncle Hans, what's wrong wit her?" she asked concerned.

"GET A DOCTOR QUICKLY!" he yelled at her, she darted away to the hospital, Saralla was slowly drifting away.

"Sara! Sara! STAY WITH ME SARALLA!" he yelled at her, but failed to get her attention, she finally fell unconscious.

Saralla woke up in what looked like an hospital room, she scanned her surroundings but couldn't make much of it, her vision was blurry, she saw tubes sticking out of her, _anesthesia_? She thought for a moment, her vision slowly cleared and she suddenly heard something that made her happy.

"ma ma?" a childish female voice spoke up, she felt a small nudge and heard some chirping, so she glanced down her front and spotted two tiny tier ones, an MS-1 and a Leichttraktor, her eyes widened and shed some tears of joy, the MS-1 had her purple eyes and the Leichttraktor had dark green eyes, she made the connection, those were her children.

Scarface stood in the hospital's waiting room for hours, he was getting very nervous, Nagumo was sitting beside him, scaring away any reporter or troublemaker, his dark green eyes were filled with fear.

The waiting room was filled with fear, the air felt heavy and Scarface was begining to loose hope, it was then when he heard a SCHREEEEEECH sound which went through him like a freight train, he glanced at the location of the sounds and spotted Lucia, Gryphus and Doc.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! WHERE'S SARALLA?!" the three tanks asked almost at the same time, and then a door down the hallway opened, revealing the ISU-152 everyone wanted to see, she motioned Scarface to come in, but only him, he felt relief when she appeared, so he proceeded to enter the room.

"Honey, i have a surprise for you" she said, Scarface almost had a pump attack when she fainted hours ago.

"Come out" she said, Scarface rose an eyebrow, who she was referring to?

What he saw next left him breathless, his eyes widened when he saw the two tiny tier 1's, he was overwhelmed by this, he glanced at Saralla who spoke up.

"Those are our children" she said, Scarface surprised expression changed to a happy one, he went to meet the tier 1's

"Dad dad" the tier 1s said in unison, he nuzzled them affectively; he now had a family to protect.

The day went so fast, the group was very busy with the new life, Scarface's days as the Hellhound were now over, he had a responsibility now and he was very committed to it, he couldn't leave the hospital's room anytime soon, it would take them a week or two to be able to leave the hospital.

Lucia wandered the city, going from store to store, getting goods and other kind of stuff like that for the female ISU-152, she went to the local bar to relax a little, she ordered her usual apple-fuel can when the TV showed the news.

"BigWorld news, reporting from every corner of BigWorld" that annoying voice really made her want to kill the guy.

"Earlier this morning in the peaceful city of Ruinberg the Hellhound was spotted on a local bar" _Damnit Hans_, she thought.

"We have confirmed reports of The Hellhound's current location, he's in the local hospital under a cover of secrecy, no reporter has confirmed anything but rumors says that he had two children" _Oh shit, now this will become a fucking freak show_, she thought.

"Also we have reports of a special woman, we don't have a name yet but we can confirm her model is the M60 Patton_" damnit he refers to me!_ She thought


	31. Terrible news

**Things gonna get more interesting**

**Read, review, enjoy**

* * *

**Terrible news**

Everyone in the bar began to shoot looks at Lucia, some readied their guns, she was in trouble, and she loaded a HEAT shell on her breech, ready for anything.

"Uh oh" she muttered as she saw more people readying their barrels, they were going to get her for disturbing their so called peace.

Lucia was beginning to be surrounded by an angry mob who wanted a piece of her.

"BACK OFF!" she yelled at them showing her metal teeth, it didn't work, no one was backing off.

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" a very annoying Pershing shouted.

Lucia was surrounded, she considered her options, if she fought back she would be viciously murdered by the angry mob, if she gave up it would be the same, she then heard cannon fire and explosions, it was all very fast, she saw a Panther II sporting a weird livery crushing with his rear a tiny Locust.

"You're welcome" said the stranger, she rose an eyebrow as the Panther II left the area, she took her chances and darted through the now open exit, shoving the tiny Locust away like if he was a toy, she tried to get a glimpse of her savior but the Panther II was too fast for her to catch up, suddenly an APCR shell flew past her, angry people was shooting at her, so she dived into a small hole in the ground, enough for her to go hull-down and fight back, but then another crowd formed, but it wasn't around her but around the Panther II, she then heard two or three explosions and then a yell.

"BEWARE THE BLACK DEATH!" she heard, it was a familiar voice she couldn't point out.

"Fuck it I'm out of here" she silently cursed and darted away to the hospital, thinking in what she just heard.

Scarface and Saralla had fallen in a deep slumber, they were very tired, Saralla in particular was having a bad dream involving a black mist.

"THEY WILL BE MINE!" said the black mist inside her dream.

"What are you?!" she yelled at the mist, who just disappeared without a trace, making her wake up immediately, sweating and hyperventilating, she wanted to be with her kids but then she saw the door opened and her kids were nowhere to be seen.

"HANS! HANS! WAKE UP" she yelled at him and not so gently nudging him, he opened his eyes to see his wife eyes filled with fear and tears.

"THE KIDS...THE KIDS ARE GONE!" She screamed at him.

"WHAT!? WHAT HAPPENED?!" he said scanning the room and spotting the door opened.

"OH DAMN, I'LL GO FIND THEM, YOU STAY HERE!" he said in a loud tone as he darted to the door, and scanned the hallway, not even a soul was spotted, he panicked, desperately running from corridor to corridor trying to find them, where were the hospital personnel? It was like everyone just left.

Lucia ran away stealthily avoiding the crowd and bystanders, she had became region-wide infamous, bad thing, she then saw the hospital personnel rushing outside towards the bar she had been in a while ago, that Panther II did cause a big mess, she went through the large front doors and proceeded to go through them, on the reception she found that not a single soul wandered the hospital, it was like if the hospital people suddenly vanished. They must be outside aiding in the slaughter fest, she thought and then she proceeded to go to Saralla's room, but along the way she found a freaked out, sweating and hyperventilated Scarface.

"WHAT'S WRONG!? WHAT HAPPENED?!" she asked him in a loud tone.

"THE KIDS! THE KIDS ARE GONE! I...I..." he said but was cut by a slap in the face, courtesy of Lucia.

"CALM DOWN!" she yelled at him.

"We are going to find them" she said helping Scarface regain his composure.

"I already searched first and second floor, they're nowhere to be found!" he said.

"calm down, calm down, we'll find them they can't have gone too far" she said trying to calm the Leopard 1 down.

"Trust me, we'll find them" she added, reversing and going to the reception.

Lucia's mind raced as she tried to locate the kids, failing to do so over and over and over again, that's when she had an idea.

"THE SECURITY CAMERAS!" she yelled at Scarface, both tanks raced towards the reception, which was still empty, they logged into one of the computers and checked the security camera in front of Saralla's room, what they saw left them breathless, the door had opened by itself and the kids exited the rooms, however they seemed to be following something, both tier 1's stood curiously and then slowly crawled across the hallway, both mediums shared looks.

"Rewind it, i think i saw something" said Scarface, Lucia rewinded the tape to the moment the kids perked their turrets outside. Scarface tried to get a glimpse of what he thought he saw.

"THERE! STOP IT!" he said in loud tone, Lucia paused the tape and spotted what looked like a white-silver distortion in front of the kids.

"Play it, follow that mist!" said Scarface, Lucia pressed play and saw the distortion bow down to the kids and slowly back away, with the kids following it.

"A ghost?" both mediums said in unison staring at each other.

Saralla came out of her room, still a bit weak but she had enough energy to be able to move around normally, though she couldn't fight, so she rolled down the hallway into the reception, she found her husband with a face of worry and his eyes were red, it was a clear indicator he had been crying, a lot, and the Patton woman was doing something Saralla couldn't see.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" Scarface cursed, he then noticed Saralla in front of him.

"Wha-" she was cut by a nudge from Lucia before she could even make her first word, she felt the Patton woman pull her towards the reception monitors.

"See" said Lucia as she pressed the PLAY button on the security cameras monitor.

"WHAT?" she said in a low tone, her eyes widened when she saw the door opening by itself, then the tape paused, she glanced at Lucia for a while.

"Look closely in front of the kids" said Lucia as she resumed the recording.

"No way!" she said in a firm tone.

"As far as i know, that's a ghost, but it doesn't looks like Nightmare's pressence, it's more like a ghost from a deceased" said Lucia, explaining her thoughts.

"Where's everybody?" asked Saralla.

"Tending Black Death's mess" she replied with her eyes still focused on the ghostly mist on the monitor.

"Black Death?" Saralla couldn't make a connection.

"Yes, or that's what the news report says, actually a VK witnessed the KV-1S assassination, it wasn't Hans though I have an idea on who this "Black Death" might be" said the Patton woman.

"But before we come to that we must find the kids" she added.

A crowd formed outside the bar as the hospital personnel rushed out with first aid kits and stuff like that to aid some tanks that apparently got in a firefight, Nagumo saw the event and she came closer to see what just happened, she then saw the corpses, two T29's, one IS series tank who got so damaged she couldn't ID the model, a tiny Locust that although battered, was alive and a Sherman series tank, the medics formed a perimeter around the bar, she noticed a young female Jagdtiger so she came closer to her and aksed.

"What happened here?" asked Nagumo.

"An M60 Patton was causing some trouble to us, so we decided to give her a lesson but then this Panther II showed up and murdered those poor tanks, just like that and then the Patton escaped, but the Panther screamed something like "beware of the black death" or something like that" the Jagdtiger explained the events, Nagumo's eyes widened, her mother was about to be lynched to death.

"I'm Samantha by the way, Samantha Zweig, nice to meet you" she added, introducing herself.

"I'm Nagumo Kasaragi, nice to meet you too" replied Nagumo, masking the fact that Lucia was her mother.

"Do you think this is related to the Hellhound staying here?" asked Samantha.

"I don't know" replied Nagumo.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Samantha, sensing the STB-1 was hiding something.

"No, it's nothing, I have to go" nervously said Nagumo with a fake chuckle, and then she darted back to the hospital, what she did not knew is that she had made the Jagdtiger suspect something, so the tank destroyer followed her.

Scarface and Saralla were inside their room, watching through the window to the outside, both were worried and extremely tired, Nagumo had heard about what happened and helped them to look for them to no avail, night had already fallen and they were losing their hopes of finding their children.

"They're probably alone in an alley or something scared to death" said Saralla crying.

"Don't say that, probably someone saw them and picked them up" said Scarface trying to comfort his wife, he however knew that she was probably right, he noticed Nagumo entering the room, she then shook his turret in a negative way, letting him know she couldn't find them.

"Sara, please get some rest, we'll try tomorrow in the morning" said Scarface, nuzzling her, Nagumo went outside and nodded to her mother, who was in the reception talking to the hospital's personnel trying to locate the kids. She went outside to catch some air when she saw a familiar Jagdtiger staring at her, frowning.

"What's wrong Samantha?" she asked, fearing she might have discovered something.

"That Patton, she's your mother, right?" said the Jagdtiger in a threatening way.

"Uh...yes" she replied, mentally cursing.

"Why are you all here? what's your business in Ruinberg!?" she asked in a loud tone.

"We never meant any harm, please leave us alone, we're going through a very difficult time!" replied Nagumo.

"What about that "Black Death?!" Since YOU showed up more and more people is dying!" She replied with a yell.

"BACK OFF!" shouted Lucia from inside the hospital.

"YOU!" yelled Samantha.

"WHY DON'T YOU ALL LEAVE OUR TOWN!?" she yelled but instead got a stunning spell from Lucia.

"GAH- WHAT'S THIS?! I CAN'T SEE!" she was temporarily stunned, Nagumo and Lucia took this as their chance of getting inside and towards Scarface's room.


	32. Surprise surprise

**I know i know, it's short, but it is intended to be like that**

**Written in collaboration with TheGreatHetzer**

**Read, review, enjoy**

* * *

**Surprise surprise**

It was already morning and Scarface woke up first, he headed down to the fuel cache with a very sad face, he grabbed the first can he saw, not even paying attention to the flavor, then he went towards one of the free spots in the cache and opened it up. In the slot beside him a known Jagdtiger was having her usual breakfast.

Samantha was enjoying her pear-orange fuel mix when she spotted in the slot beside her a tank she hadn't seen before, a Leopard 1 medium tank, who looked sad, like if something really bad happened, her curiosity spiked sky high and went towards the slot where the Leopard 1 was.

"Excuse me sir, is there something wrong?" she asked the Leopard 1, who looked up at her, she saw dark green eyes, which were somewhat reddened. The Leopard 1 let out a sigh and then spoke up.

"My kids are gone and i can't find them" said the Leopard 1, this really caught Samantha off guard.

"They don't even have half a week of boing born, i'm afraid thery...they're dead...or in some alley" the Leopard added, making the Jagdtiger suspect. Last baby to be born here was like one month ago, who is this guy, maybe i should ask him his name, she thought for a moment.

"Excuse me sir, but what's your name?" she asked trying to sound innocent, she succeeded.

"Hans...Hans Hellsing" the Leopard replied, sending shivers through the Jagdtiger's hull, however Scarface noticed it and he added more.

"Not every day you get to talk with the infamous Hellhound" he added with a smirk, Samantha's suspicions were correct, she was talking to the infamous Hellhound.

"You don't seem scared, why?" he asked, normally when he revealed his name people would freak out.

"I don't see a killer in your eyes, i see a worried and scared man" said the female Jagdtiger, and then she left, leaving Scarface alone in his thoughts.

"Hey, Scarface!" Gryphus came into the cache and pulled up next to him, then L ucia appeared, and lastly Nagumo.

"Hello guys" he said, still shedding the occasional tear.

"Hey mate, cheer up, we'll go look out for them today" said Gryphus while nudging him.

"Sorry I can't help it, I never was so afraid" replied Scarface.

"Uncle Hans, I promise, we'll find your children" said Nagumo in her sweetest tone.

"Thanks guys, you're the family I never had" replied Scarface, he then glanced at Lucia.

"Lucia, forgive me for all the bad things I've said and done to you in the past" he said to her, she place her barrel on his left cheek.

"I forgive you, that's all in the past now and we must remain united now, we're a family, all of us" she said in a motherly tone.

"Even me?" asked Gryphus.

"No, not you" replied Lucia in an angry tone.

"What?" he said.

"I'm just kidding! Come here my favorite latin!" said Lucia and then she hugged him.

"Ugh….ok….fine…I…can't breath" eventually Lucia let him go, all of this heightened Scarface's mood.

"Guys, I'm gonna take a fuel can to Saralla" he said before grabbing a grapefruit fuel can, he then returned to his room, he found the entrance and opened the door, Saralla was looking through the window.

"Hans, I fear for their lives" she said, apparently she had been crying.

"We'll find them, here have some breakfast" said Hans placing the fuel can in front of her.

"Thanks sweetie, I just can't stop and think something bad happened to them" replied Saralla, and then she began to drink from the fuel can, Hans shed some tears too, the mere thought of their kids in an alley scared the hell out of him, suddenly the door opened but only halfway.

"Surprise, Hans. I have a gift for you" a voice said through the space, Scarface could see a black upper frontal plate, belonging to a German model for sure.

"What?! Who the hell are you?!" asked Scarface, not recognizing the figure perking inside the room.

"You remember me. You killed me" Scarface's eyes widened in surprise and then the tank, who he quickly identified as Mobius came perked inside.

"YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" yelled Scarface.

"Relax, I have something for you" said Mobius, Scarface prepared for the worst, but what he saw next left him breathless, the Panther II place his children right in front of the Panther II.

"You're welcome" said Mobius, Saralla then ran towards her kids and nuzzled them affectively, Scarface then glanced at Mobius with tears running down his face.

"Thank you...and...I'm sorry" he said, and then he went to welcome the kids, Saralla then stood up and kissed Mobius in the cheek.

"Thank you" she said.

"No problem. Now, I have some, erm, business to attend to down the hall. Excuse me" replied Mobius, he then turned around and left, but he quickly returned.

"Oh, and you might want to cover your kids' ears, this won't be pretty." They looked at each other for a moment and then back at Mobius, they saw the Panther II leaving.

"Sara, please take the children somewhere else, i think dear Panther II is going to do something" said Scarface.

"But to where?" she asked, already knowing what Mobius was going to do.

"Take them with Nagumo and Lucia, i'll go check on Mobius and see he doesn't get into trouble" replied Scarface, urging Sara to take their kids to other place, eventually both tanks left the room, Saralla went to the cache and Scarface followed Mobius trail, he then perked his turret inside a room where Mobius was mentally torturing a VK 30.01 (H) who then darted outside the room, Scarface glanced at Mobius, and he returned the glance.

"That was fun to watch." Said Scarface after enjoying the show.

"It felt good. Now he'll know not to go back against his word." Replied Mobius.

"You would have been a very talented reaper in the Hellsing Order." Said Scarface, smiling.

"Reaper? Who were they?" asked Mobius

"Special assassins who used rather unconventional methods, spreading fear before getting their target." Replied Scarface, remembering those times where the enemies of the Hellsing order suffered psychological torture before actually being murdered

"Heh, that sounds fun. They say the best way to defeat an enemy is to demoralize them first" said Mobius.

"Wise words, come on let's head down to the cache, the rest of our group is there and Nagumo would like to see you, she has a crush on you" said Scarface while nudging him.


End file.
